Esa chica se llama Tigresa
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: Tigresa es una chica un tanto... particular. No por sus rizos, no por sus ojos, no por aquella habilidad de hacerle temblar con tan solo una mirada, ni por sus labios que parecen saber a fresas. Po está dispuesto a averiguar por qué ella es tan distinta. Continuación de "Esa Chica".
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, okay… y es, en este preciso momento, cuando hago un repaso mental de todos los "por qué" no debería subir la historia o esperar para hacerlo… Y ahora, en este momento, es cuando me digo; "¡A la mierda todo, vieja!" y la subo igual… El tema es que, estando una de vacaciones, puede prometer que publicará cada cierta cantidad de días… ¡Y cumplirlo! O al menos, se puede cuando estas en secundaria y de lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de terminar todas las tareas a tiempo, aunque eso yo no lo hago porque… o sea, ¡Soy yo!, ¡Soy Rose!... Yo no hago deberes aburridos… Ok,no.**

 **Chicos, hagan su tarea.**

 **Bueno… Hace exactamente un año, cuatro meses, tres semanas y cinco días… O algo así, subí un One-Shoot (((¿Se escribe así?))), en el que todos eran humanos. Po estaba enamorado de una chica pelirroja (((Tigresa))) y por fin se atrevía a hablarle. Esa cosa se llamaba "Esa Chica"… Bueh, bueh, un poco cursi, pero no me culpen… ¡Era para San Valentin!...**

 **La cosa es que… Como vivo aburrida, me puse a pensar y me dije; ¿Y si le escribo una continuación?... Bueno, no sé si cuenta como continuación, pero sí está ambientada en la misma época, mundo, colegio, humanidad, etc… En fin, serán pocos capítulos, cinco cuando mucho, y no muy largos.**

 **Todos tenemos una historia que ocultar. Todos tenemos algo que guardar. Nadie es lo que parece… Tigresa no es la excepción y Po lo sabe.**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno.**

El agua contra su sonrojado rostro aparta aquella voz ronca y áspera. El recuerdo se esfuma, llevando consigo el ficticio olor a alcohol y colonia barata sobre una camisa mugrosa y llena de quien-sabe-qué.

Sus manos, con la pintura descascarándose sobre las masticadas uñas, se tensan a los bordes del lavabo. Sus dientes presionan con fuerza sobre los resecos labios. _Solo fue un sueño._ Levanta la mirada hacia su reflejo y la vista se le vuelve nublada por unos cortos segundos, puede sentir sus piernas temblar, a punto de fallarle. La sensación en su pecho es la misma de quien contiene la respiración a contra de su voluntad, es la misma que sintió cuando aquella enorme mano se posó sobre su boca y nariz, impidiéndole gritar. Decide sentarse en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la tina, y flexionar las piernas en posición de loto. Aún se escucha el sonido del agua correr por el grifo abierto y eso le relaja.

 _Cersei,_ una gata de pelaje anaranjado y atigrado, maúlla para llamar su atención.

Tigresa baja la mirada hacia el animalito, esboza una pequeña sonrisa y suavemente le acaricia entre las orejas, provocándole un bajo ronroneo. La gata restriega la cabeza por el pecho de su dueña y vuelve a maullar, preguntando a su manera qué es lo que anda mal. El animal no es tonto y ha notado que algo le pasa. Pero la chica guarda silencio, sin detener las caricias entre las orejas de _Cersei,_ hasta que unos golpes de nudillo contra la puerta le llaman la atención.

Desde afuera, la voz de Tai Lung, su hermano mayor, le apura en salir, alegando que llegará tarde al colegio. A Tigresa realmente poco le interesa ello, así como poco le interesa el regaño que su padre le dará de llegar tarde a su clase de historia… Pero está segura que a su hermano _sí_ le interesa llegar temprano al trabajo luego de dejarla a ella en el colegio, por lo que, en un acto de caridad y profundo amor fraternal, se apresura en atar sus rizos en una coleta y terminar de lavarse los dientes.

Por un momento, piensa en que le gustaría poder hacer un mejor trabajo con su cabello. Tal vez alisarlo un poco, tal vez hacer que al menos se vea peinado. Pero no. Sus rizos son tan pronunciados y largos (le llegan hasta las caderas) que se ve obligada a recogerlos. Muchos le alaban por aquel _maravilloso cabello_ , pero es porque no entienden la tortura que ella sufre cada mañana.

Se asegura de cerrar bien el grifo y de que _Cersei_ no quede encerrada en el baño (cosa que ya le ha pasado un par de veces) antes de bajar las escaleras. Tai Lung le espera en la puerta. Sus ojos, de un suave tono almendrado, le observan con severidad y sus delgados labios tensos hasta no ser más que una línea. No son hermanos biológicos, por lo que en nada se parecen. Ella es bajita, él es alto. Ella es pelirroja, de tez blanca, mientras que él es de tez morena y cabello negro. El padre de Tai Lung falleció cuando este apenas era un bebé. La madre de él es también madre de Tigresa, pero ella es adoptada.

Mei Li, una mujer de tez tostada y ojos imposiblemente claros, con cabello castaño claro y corto, adoptó a la pequeña Tigresa de cinco años junto a su nueva pareja… Y al año se separaron.

Tiene otro hermano; Peng, de cuatro años… Al cual Tigresa no ve por ningún lado. Ya tendría que estar esperando en la puerta, con su uniforme azul del jardín y su pequeña mochila de monito en su espalda.

—¿Y Peng?

—Vamos. Es tarde —Tai Lung ignora su pregunta.

Se nota de mal humor. Toma las llaves que cuelgan de la pared junto a la puerta y sale de la casa seguido por su hermana.

—Tai, ¿Dónde está Peng?

—Mamá se lo llevó.

—¿Se lo llevó al jardín?

—No.

—¿A dónde se lo llevó, Tai?

—¡Tigresa! —El chico voltea, se nota que a punto de explotar. La paciencia nunca fue un rasgo suyo— Está con mamá. Está bien. No preguntes más, por favor. Llevo toda la noche sin dormir y realmente apreciaría algo que silencio. ¿Entendido?

—¿Pero qué…?

—¿Entendido?

Tigresa no insiste. Sigue a su hermano hacia afuera mientras se coloca los cascos de sus auriculares, celular bien sujeto en sus caderas, bajo el borde de la falda del uniforme. El contacto con su alrededor le es algo simplemente aburrido y no quiere soportar el mal humor de Tai Lung, suficiente tiene con el propio. Prefiere perderse en la letra de _My Girl,_ montada sobre la _Ducati_ de su hermano y con sus brazos firmemente sujetos a la cintura de este.

Su agarre se tensa de vez en cuando, para deleite de Tai Lung, pero rápidamente se relaja al oírlo reír. No teme a la velocidad. Disfruta del viento chocar en su rostro, alborotando los pocos mechones que quedan sueltos de su cabello. Por unos segundos, piensa en soltarlo de la coleta… Pero lo piensa mejor y llega a la conclusión de que sería demasiado trabajo echado al tacho.

Las miradas se voltean a verla cuando Tai Lung frena bruscamente junto al asfalto del colegio. Algunos chicos que admiran la moto, algunas chicas que admiran al chico que monta la moto. A Tigresa le trae sin cuidado. Se baja del vehículo, con un familiar y vergonzoso temblor en sus piernas.

—Eres un bruto.

—Y tu una quejica — El chico sonríe— Anda… No pelees con nadie y no te embaraces.

Tigresa arruga el entrecejo como muestra de desagrado, emitiendo un sonido similar a un gruñido que el chico no alcanza a oír. Aunque sabe que eso, viniendo de su hermano, es lo mismo que un "cuídate" de cualquier persona normal.

—Hasta la tarde —Masculla.

—Espera —Le detiene Tai Lung, antes de que voltee.

—¿Qué?

—Yo… esto… A la tarde te digo, ¿Si?

Entonces, Tigresa no se espera que su hermano la jale del brazo y le bese en la frente. No porque jamás haya recibido alguna muestra de afecto por parte de él, sino porque estas suelen ser bastante escasas. El contacto dura tal vez más de lo que debería, pero ella no se queja. Se siente bien. Últimamente ha notado a Tai Lung bastante tenso, aunque no ha hecho por preguntarle, sabe que si él no se lo ha contado es porque no quiere hablarlo con nadie.

Cuando se separan, él alza una mano y acaricia la mejilla de su hermana antes de sonreír.

—Anda, entra. Tu padre se pondrá furioso.

—También es tu padre, Tai… Bueno, o algo así.

Como respuesta, el chico tan solo esboza una rápida mueca. No es un tema que le agrade. Sin darle tiempo a su hermana de replicar, arranca la _Ducati_ y desaparece de allí tan rápido como le es posible, dejando apenas tierra y hojas en donde se habría estacionado hacia unos segundos.

Tigresa no se queda mucho tiempo parada en el lugar. Es consciente de las miradas que recibe por parte de todo individuo femenino allí presente, la mayoría seguramente especulando entre ella y aquel chico tan… _¿Guapo?_ Quiere reír al pensar en su hermano como guapo. No, Tai Lung no es guapo. O al menos no lo es para ella. No, para ella Tai Lung siempre será aquel niño molesto que siempre le ponía bichos en el pelo y la encerraba en el sótano luego de ver una película de terror.

Con la mirada fija en el suelo, aferra sus manos a las correas de la mochila y apresura el paso hacia el interior del edificio. Su mente aún sumergida en el mal humor de su hermano. Está segura que se trata de su madre y el hecho de que la mujer se haya llevado a Peng no le da buena espina. Contiene las ganas de gritar. Enfadada con su madre, preocupada por su hermano menor y aún más enfadada por la actitud de Tai Lung. ¿Por qué a ella jamás le cuentan las cosas? Siempre la deja de lado, como si no mereciera saber qué es lo que pasa en su propia casa.

Y podría continuar así toda la mañana, maldiciendo mentalmente y atropellando a cualquiera que se le ponga delante… Pero por motivos ajenos a su comprensión, todo aquella desaparece de su mente al ver al chico de alborotados cabellos negros y ojos verdes esperándole en la puerta del salón.

Él sonríe, ella se sonroja.

Ella saluda con un movimiento de mano, y él corresponde con un tímido "Hola, Tigresa".

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡** **Llegó su ama, perras!... Ahre, no**

 **Hoy he llegado a la conclusión de que estoy rematadamente loca… ¡Oh, yes! Como han leído, estoy loca… Lo sé, lo sé, es toda una sorpresa sorprendente… Ok, no. Lo cierto es que hoy me siento tonta… No tengo idea de qué escribir, no tengo idea de qué estoy diciendo. Quiero golpear algo y a la vez, no hacerlo.**

 **Aclarando una duda general que me he encontrado entre los lectores; ¡NO, TAI LUNG NO ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE SU HERMANA!... O sea, ¿Qué les pasa? No jodan. Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, acabo de hacerles un spoiler sobrehumano… ¡Y me siento bien por ello! ^_^**

 **Neh…**

 **No estoy de humor, chicos… Hoy, mi vida fue una mierda… Hoy es uno de esos días en los que quiero enterrarme bajo tres metros de frazadas, con mi portátil y el capítulo más deprimente de una buena serie… Sí, eso haré… Luego de comprar un buen pote de helado.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo dos.**

A Tigresa jamás le importó demasiado tener o no tener compañía. De pequeña, en aquel orfanato, no tenía muchos amigos. Cuando la adoptaron, apenas si pasó un par de meses antes de que los problemas comenzaran entre Mei Ling y Shifu, además ambos trabajaban casi todo el día y ella quedaba a cargo de una niñera (a la cual jamás quiso, no está de más decir. ¡No le dejaba comer dulces! Es lo peor que podía hacerle a una niña de seis años). En el colegio no era muy sociable, los niños siempre le parecían tontos y demasiado inmaduros para ella (claro que no lo decía con maldad, solo era una pequeña). Tai Lung fue una excepción. Pero él era cuatro años mayor y eso no tardó en hacerse notar. Cuando ella aún era una niña, él comenzaba a entrar en la etapa del "cambio". Intereses distintos. Ella quería jugar con muñecos, él quería irse a andar en patineta con sus amigos… y Tigresa volvía a estar sola. Nunca se quejó, pues jamás le importó demasiado. Tal vez, porque jamás tuvo compañía de verdad. Disfrutaba del poco tiempo que pasaba con sus padres, aunque estos pelearan con regularidad, y también disfrutaba cuando su hermano mayor le contaba historias antes de que se durmieran. A veces, ambos dormían juntos… Cosa que dejaron de hacer cuando Mei Ling se mostró en desacuerdo por aquello. _Son un niño y una niña, cada uno debe dormir en su cama,_ les había dicho y aunque ninguno comprendiera en ese momento por qué se los decía, obedecieron.

Con diecisiete años, si había algo que Tigresa tuviera claro, era que nadie es imprescindible. Así como todos llegan, todos se van en algún momento. No cree en las amistades, no tiene, así como tampoco cree en la "incondicionalidad" de la familia. La relación con su madre se deterioró hace mucho, a su padre lo veía en clases y el fin de semana. Tal vez, solo tal vez, tenía algo de fe en Tai Lung… Sí, Tai Lung era la excepción. Tai Lung y aquel chico; Po.

Todos los días, aquel chico llegaba al colegio y la esperaba en la puerta. A veces, lo veía acompañado por aquel grupito de amigos que tenía, otras estaba solo. _Vaya, la eterna amistad,_ se burlaba ella en silencio. Siempre fue de comentarios mordaces, solo que a veces se los callaba. Aún había a quienes no quería lastimar. Por eso, todos los días escuchaba las tonterías que Po le contaba. Le gustaba su compañía. A veces, ella también le contaba alguna cosilla, otras sencillamente no le apetecía hablar. El chico parecía comprender eso. Presenciaba sus silencios y sonreía ante la risa de ella.

Tigresa no sabe en qué exacto momento se volvieron amigos, pero lo son. Él no se lo preguntó, ella tampoco lo dijo, pero ambos sabían que lo eran. _Las verdaderas amistades, son esas que nacen por sí solas,_ había leído una vez Tigresa en algún lado y estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Este día, como todos los demás, no es la excepción.

Él le acompaña hasta el aula.

Cuando suena el timbre del recreo, él se acerca a ella y le pregunta cualquier tontera, solo por hablar. A veces, se quedan en el salón, otras prefieren salir al patio. Esta mañana, Tigresa no se encuentra de muy buen humor y no hace falta que lo diga para que Po se percate de ello. Lo nota. En como arruga el entrecejo, en cómo se muerde las uñas mal pintadas mientras observa por la ventana. Parece ausente, mucho más que de costumbre. Pero él sabe que no debe preguntar. Lo ha ido aprendiendo poco a poco, así como también ha aprendido muchas cosas de ella.

—Con los chicos iremos el sábado a la casa de Mono —Dice de repente.

Tigresa no levanta la mirada de la hoja sobre la que lleva toda la clase de historia dibujando.

—Hum.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Y de repente, los dedos de ella se tensan en torno al lápiz. La punta se quiebra sobre la hoja, dejando una pequeña mancha sobre esta.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no, Po.

Su tono de voz es tajante. Po ha aprendido que no debe insistir al oírlo… pero igualmente insiste. Acerca más la silla hacia Tigresa, alzando una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de la chica. Le gustaría acariciarla, pero no. Toma entre sus dedos un pequeño mechón pelirrojo y se lo acomoda detrás de la oreja.

—Por favor… —Insiste— Será divertido.

—No le veo lo divertido a ir a la casa de alguien que no conozco.

—Pero podrías conocerlo —Le insta— Anda, di que sí. Video juegos, billar, alguna que otra cerveza y un poco de música.

—No juego video juegos, son una pérdida de tiempo —Comienza a tensarse— No sé jugar billar, no bebo alcohol y si quisiera oír música, usaría mis auriculares.

Po deja caer la mano, conteniéndose de bufar. La observa, sin entender muy bien su reacción.

—Quiero que conozca a amigos, Tigresa.

—Pues yo no quiero conocerlos, Po —De un brusco movimiento, aplasta el lápiz contra la mesa y voltea a verlo— Mira, ve con ellos ¿Si? Nadie te pide que pases tiempo conmigo si no es lo que realmente quieres.

—Yo no dije eso…

—Pero lo insinuaste.

Y aunque no hay lágrimas en aquellos ojos, siempre tan fríos y distantes, Po sabe que ella quiere llorar.

Ninguno vuelve a hablar y cuando suena el timbre para volver a clases, Tigresa desea haber sido un poco más amable. Observa a Po levantarse y dirigirse a su lugar, rodeado por sus _amigos_ y por un momento, se pregunta por qué no dijo que sí… ¿Qué tan malo podría haber sido? Iba a estar con Po, ¿No? Qué importaba si no conocía a los demás chicos.

 ** _III_**

Es viernes. Los viernes Tigresa tiene que ir a la casa de Shifu después de las clases. No es algo que le agrade demasiado, aunque si se pone a pensarlo, tampoco le agrada estar en casa de su madre. Una porque está siempre ausente, el otro porque es tan reservado que es como si no estuviera ahí. Podría decirse que es lo mismo con ambos. Es por es que se detiene en medio de la vereda al ver a Tai Lung esperándole, apoyado contra la moto y con las manos metidas en sus bolcillos. Tigresa hace el intento de una sonrisa, pero este se queda en nada al ver el serio semblante del chico. ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

Se acerca a él, precavida, avanzando con pasos cortos y medidos. No puede evitar mirar de reojo a su alrededor, mejor dicho, mirar a todas las chicas a su alrededor. Tal como siempre que él va a buscarla, todas las alumnas presentes se detienen a _echar un ojo_ a aquel muchacho en la _Ducati_. A veces también la observan a ella, lo cual incomoda demasiado a Tigresa, que se muerde la lengua para no gritarles que aquel tonto es su jodido hermano.

—Vamos, bonita —Le llama la atención Tai Lung— Yo no muerdo aún.

 _¿Bonita?... ¿Acaba de llamarme Bonita?_...Ahora no lo duda; Lo de su hermano es serio.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Esa es tu manera de recibirme?

—¿Qué quieres, Tai Lung?

El parece ir a contestar algo, pero sea lo que sea, calla al ver los ojos de su hermana.

—Vamos, le dije a Shifu que yo te llevaría más tarde.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Daremos un paseo, ¿Ok?

Tigresa no sabe qué contestar, por lo que solo asiente.

Tai Lung monta la moto y ella le imita, rodeándole la cintura con sus delgados brazos. Algo en su estómago no la deja en paz, un presentimiento, y su corazón se acelera cada vez más. Jamás la fue a buscar un viernes, ni mucho menos le invitó a _un paseo_ en moto. Le gustaría preguntarle qué sucede en ese momento, pero prefiere esperar. Esta vez, el viento en su rostro no es reconfortante, sino todo lo contrario, y opta por ocultarse en la espalda de su hermano mayor.

¿Su madre está en líos?... ¿Shifu ya no quiere verla?... ¿Le pasó algo a Peng?

No sabe qué pensar realmente. Su cabeza es un revoltijo de ideas, presentimientos y sospechas. Tai Lung se detiene al borde del parque central y un tanto confusa, Tigresa se baja de la moto. Está a punto de preguntarle por qué demonios la ha llevado ahí, cuando él le sujeta la mano y prácticamente la jala para que le siga por uno de los tantos caminos asfaltados entre tanto césped y árboles. Ahora sí no le quedan dudas; algo ha pasado. De lo contrario, jamás le tomaría de la mano.

Se detienen junto a un pequeño banquillo de piedra y ambos toman asiento. A su alrededor, los únicos que le acompañan en el parque son algunas parejas de ansíanos y niños que corren de un lado a otro entre las prominentes raíces de los árboles. A Tigresa le tiembla el labio. Tai Lung ni siquiera la mira.

—Tai, me estás asustando.

Silencio.

De repente, él ríe.

Es una risa baja, pero aun así desanimada. Alza una mano para acariciar la pecosa mejilla de su hermana y aun riendo bajito, se inclina para depositar un pequeño beso en su frente.

—Tranquila —Su voz es burlona— No te infartes.

—Pues dime qué carajos te pasa.

—Oye, calma. No quiero pelear.

Y aunque no quiere hacerlo, Tigresa sonríe.

—Peleamos todo el día.

—Sí… Pero no quiero que lo hagamos ahora.

—¿Ah, no?

Sonríe, juguetona, inclinándose hasta apoyar la barbilla en el pecho de su hermano. Es algo que solía hacer de pequeña. Cuando él estaba molesto, cuando no quería jugar, cuando estaba triste o cuando quería ignorarla. Lo hacía para llamar su atención, para que la mirara.

Tai Lung ríe, sus brazos rodean a la pelirroja, la estrechan en un sincero abrazo, y sus labios sobre la frente de ella. Se quedan así por una cantidad de tiempo que no toman en cuenta. Él acaricia los rizos de ella. Ella se deja inundar por el olor de la ropa de él. Huele a colonia y a algo más, a Él.

Tigresa está segura de que podría ronronear. Poco a poco, sus ojos se sienten pesados y todo su cuerpo se relaja. Se siente segura con su hermano.

—¿Tigresa?

Lo dice tan bajito, que ella sonríe. Suena a un arrullo.

—¿Hum?

—Tigresa, vamos… Esto es importante, mírame.

Aun sonriendo, aún con su barbilla en el pecho del chico, ella levanta la mirada.

—Dime.

—Tigresa, me voy de la casa.

 ** _III_**

Es tarde en la noche. Po se encuentra en su cuarto, ya vestido solo con el pantalón del pijama, recostado en su cama y con el celular en su mano. Responde mensajes de Mono, de Mantis y de alguna compañera de la escuela. Ninguna que le interese, no está de más decirlo, pero que responde por cortesía. Las chicas jamás fueron su principal interés en la vida, pero tampoco le emocionaba demasiado tener que rechazar alguna invitación. A su lado, en la cama, hay unas cuantas hojas con anotaciones en ellas. Son deberes para el colegio que no ha terminado y que por ser viernes, no piensa terminar en ese momento.

El celular suena por quien sabe qué vez y pensando en alguno de sus amigos, lo toma para ver qué dice el mensaje. No es de Mono. No es de Mantis. No es de ninguna de aquellas chicas.

Es un mensaje de Tigresa;

" _¿Sábado a qué hora?"_

Se muerde el labio para no gritar, vitorea en silencio, da un par de saltos en la cama y hunde la cabeza en la almohada para gritar sin que su padre se entere… ¡Es ella!

Le toma exactamente cinco minutos en recomponerse y recomponer su acelerado corazón… O tal vez, dejó pasar cinco minutos a propósito para contestarle y no parecer un desesperado.

 _"¿Te parece a las diez?"_

Recostado boca arriba, con el celular por encima de su cabeza, Po se muerde el labio al contestar.

 _"¿Mañana o noche?"_

 _"¿Es joda o…?"_

 _"Jajajaja… Solo bromeo. Te espero a las diez en casa del profesor Shifu y si me dices que no sabes donde es sabré que mientes"_

Entonces, el celular le cae en la frente y aunque sabe que es imposible de que ella le esté viendo, sus mejillas se tiñen de un suave rosa.

" _Te pasaré a buscar. Ponte bonita"_

Dos minutos…

Tres minutos…

Cinco…

Seis…

Po mira a la pantalla del celular, un tanto angustiado… ¿Acaso estuvo de mas eso último? Se apresura a teclear alguna excusa, cuando el móvil vibra y el mensaje de ella aparece en la pantalla.

 _"¿Te parezco bonita?"_

 ** _Continuará…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Oh, yes!... Nada más reconfortante que despertar a las una de la tarde en un frío y nublado sábado… ¡Cama te amo!**

 **Ahora, luego de jurar amor eterno a mi cama… ¡Hola, criaturas de la oscuridad! (¿**

 **Vieron cuando son vacaciones y uno espera el fin de semana en plan; "¡Oh, vamos la puta, que hoy salgo de joda!"… Se emociona, planea todo lo que va a tomar, planea cómo le hará para que sus padres y hermana buchona no le descubran el pedo, planea todo y hasta cómo se va a arreglar una… ¡Pero no! Resulta que mamá y papá no quieren que una salga porque "hace frío"…**

 **Díganme, sí, ustedes, los que pusieron el esperma y el óvulo para dar origen a esta belleza(¿ ahre, q… Cuando ustedes salían, ¿Hacía alguna vez demasiado frío como para que se queden en la casa?... ¡No! ¿Verdad?**

 **Bueno, ¡Dejenme vivir!... ¿O cuando quieren que salga? ¿Cuándo tenga treinte años y este demasiado ocupada con una carrera profesional como para hacerlo? (¿ Ahre,**

 **Ok,no, dejando eso de lado… ¿A que no se ven bien chulos Po y Tigresa?**

 **¡A leer, pibes!**

* * *

 **Capítulo tres.**

Es sábado en la noche y por costumbre, Shifu se preparó una taza de té y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala con un pesado libre entre sus manos. Disfrutaba de leer en su tiempo libre. Grandes y pesados tomos de historia y mitología, que usualmente le llevaban varios días (si no es que semanas) en terminar. Los libros antiguos, aquellos con las hojas ya amarillas y quebradizas, eran sus favoritos. Los creía mucho más completos y fiables, no como las ediciones actuales, que todo lo resumen y editan. A veces, Tigresa le acompañaba a leer, aunque ella prefiriera alguna novela de crímenes o misterio, también con una taza de té a su lado. En eso se parecían mucho. De hecho, se parecían en muchas otras cosas. El carácter de ambos era similar, lo cual, de cierta manera, facilitaba la convivencia y mermaba aquellas discusiones tan comunes entre un padre y su hija adolescente.

Shifu no tenía mucha experiencia con chicas adolescentes, a excepción de lo poco que escuchaba en los pasillos del colegio, pero si algo sabía era que Tigresa no parecía entonar con alguna de ellas. Jamás le vio intenciones querer maquillaje, jamás le escucho pedir algún permiso para salir o le vio con alguna amiga. ¿Rebeldía? ¿Qué era eso? Si no fuera por Tai Lung, jamás hubiera visto alguna actitud "rebelde" por parte de un adolescente.

Si bien a todo padre le gustaría una hija que no salga los fines de semanas y prefiera quedarse en casa, Shifu estaba seguro que eso no era precisamente normal a la edad de ella. Había intentado preguntarle un par de veces o insinuarle que tenía permiso de salir si así lo deseaba, pero Tigresa no parecía haber captado la indirecta.

Shifu quiere que su hija salga, que disfrute la juventud, pero tampoco se espera verla bajar de las escaleras mientras él lee y que se le pare delante preguntándole si no le molesta que salga precisamente esa noche. No pasa desapercibido para él que la chica lleva brillo en los labios (brillo que no recuerda haberle visto antes, por cierto) y que se ha puesto una blusa roja con cuello en V… ¡Tigresa no usa cuellos en V!

—Con… ¿Con tu hermano? —Inquiere.

Las pocas veces que Tigresa salía a caminar siquiera, era siempre con Tai Lung… Aunque iban de día, claro. No a las diez de la noche, menos un sábado.

—No. Con un amigo, papá.

Y Shifu observa como las mejillas de su hija se tiñen de un suave, pero notorio, rubor. Eso no le gusta. Se supone que primero sale y luego pide permiso para salir con _el amigo_ , ¿O no?

Cierra el libro, sin importarle demasiado en qué página iba, y lo deja en la mesita de centro, junto a la humeante taza de té que aún ni ha tocado… y no cree poder hacerlo ahora.

—¿A dónde?

—Emmm… esto… —Las manos de ella estrujan la correa de su cartera— A casa de unos amigos suyos, no volveré muy tarde…

Shifu mira el reloj que cuelga en la pared; 21:55

— _Ya_ es tarde, Tigresa.

—Es temprano… relativamente.

—Tigresa…

El sonido del timbre le interrumpe. Shifu mira a la puerta y luego al sonrojado rostro de su hija.

Oh, no…

—Te vienen a buscar, ¿Cierto?

Ella asiente.

 _Bien, veamos de qué va la cosa…_ En silencio, se levanta de su sillón y camina hacia la puerta. Se toma su tiempo, a sabiendas de lo nerviosa que pone a Tigresa. Aprovecha para echarle una mirada evaluativa, de aquellas que solo los padres saben hacer; Jean ajustado, no es usual en ella. La blusa roja; nunca se la vio puesta. El cabello suelto y ordenado; definitivamente, se ha arreglado con intención. Tuerce los labios en una mueca, no muy conforme.

Cuando abre la puerta, el chico de cabellos negros parece estar a punto de volver a tocar el timbre, pues le ha pillado con la mano alzada. Lo reconoce de inmediato como uno de sus alumnos, aquel que siempre llega tarde a su clase … y de inmediato no le cae bien… Es una broma, ¿No? _Tiene_ que ser una broma.

—Sr. Ping… —Mira al reloj nuevamente; 22:00— Veo que para algunas cosas si es puntual.

—Se…señor… Yo… esto… su hija…

—¿A dónde van?

—A casa de un amigo.

—Supongo que mi hija no será la única mujer ahí…

—Emm… esto… también irán algunas amigas.

—¿Habrá bebidas alcohólicas?

Po mira por encima del hombro de Shifu, hacia Tigresa. La chica niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Por qué la miraste a ella?

—¿Eh?

—Sí Tigresa tiene una gota de alcohol encima cuando venga, arreglaré asuntos contigo… ¿Entendido?

Shifu está seguro de jamás haber visto un chico tan nervioso, ¡ni siquiera en épocas de exámenes! Tiene inmensas ganas de reírse de la carita de aquel niño, pero se recuerda a tiempo que debe mantener aquel semblante… Solo porque le gusta intimidarlo. Espera a que Po asienta y responda un asustadizo "sí, señor", antes de dar un paso al lado y dejar la puerta libre.

No ve a su hija, pero está seguro de que ella sonríe y eso le llena de una sensación cálida. No son seguidas las veces que Tigresa sonríe, menos de aquella manera tan…ancha, tan amplia. Realmente está contenta de salir. Aunque, de poder hacerlo, Shifu no elegiría precisamente a aquel chico como amigo de su hija. No, claro que no. Aquel chico, a su opinión, es un completo desastre, toda una mala influencia para su pequeña hija y… Un momento, ¿Acaso no tenía más broches aquel escote?

—¿Tigresa? —La llama, justo en cuanto ella da el primer paso fuera de la casa.

—¿Hum?

Tigresa, ya junto a Po, voltea.

—¿No crees que está un poco fría la noche? —Inquiere, con su mejor sonrisa— Digo, podrías resfriarte.

—Estoy bien, papá.

Ella sonríe. No ha capado la indirecta.

—Tigresa, ve a ponerte un abrigo —Ordena, severo— Y no es pregunta.

 ** _III_**

No se encuentran lejos de la casa de Mono, pero tampoco cerca. Aun así, ninguno parece tener prisas, por lo que ambos avanzan con pasos pequeños. Parece un paseo, como aquellos que se dan las tardes de otoño por los parques. Po camina en silencio, observando de reojo a su amiga. Por su mente pasa todo aquello que ella le contó la noche anterior en los mensajes. Sus padres son divorciados, es adoptada, Shifu no le cae bien, con su madre apenas si habla, ama a su hermano menor y su hermano mayor la ha traicionado de una manera que no le ha contado. Él no supo muy bien qué contestarle a cada uno de aquellos _secretillos,_ pero lo hizo, aunque realmente no está seguro de qué exactamente le respondió.

 _Me gustan tus labios,_ recuerda que le dijo en el último mensaje que le envió… y al cual ella no respondió. Ahora el silencio es incómodo, porque no sabe si a Tigresa le molestó aquello o si solo no supo qué responder.

No hace frío y apenas se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de la casa, Tigresa se quitó aquel pesado buzo que Shifu le hizo ponerse. Ahora lo llevaba amarrado a su cintura, lo cual contentó bastante a Po… Al menos, cubría lo que el pantalón intentaba resaltar.

No es que tenga algún problema con la vestimenta que ella quisiera llevar, pero sí tenía un problema con el hecho de que los chicos que se cruzaban parecían volverse de repente aquella chica de _El exorcista_ para voltear la cabeza a verle el culo a su amiga.

Claro, le molestaba que la miraran… peor él también echaba el ojo y no había nadie para que le dijera algo.

Jamás le vio antes con algo que no fuera el uniforme del colegio y de repente, aquellas piernas le parecen las más largas que ha visto en su vida. Bueno, exageraciones de una adolescente mente masculina. La blusa es roja y con botones, de los cuales, los dos primeros están desabrochados. No dejan ver nada, pero sí hace al muchacho preguntarse si aquellas pecas, que se encuentran por todo el rostro de ella, realmente avanzan por todo su pecho.

Po aparta la mirada. No es cómodo. No solo porque Tigresa no parece darse cuenta de lo que provoca, ni de las miradas que le dirigen, sino porque de repente los pantalones se sienten pequeños.

—¿Falta mucho, Po?

La voz de ella le llama la atención.

—Un par de cuadras —Asegura.

Silencio… Mas silencio… Incómodo y cruel silencio.

Es la primera vez que se ven fuera del colegio y Po comienza a arrepentirse de llevarla con los chicos. Los comentarios sexuales de Mantis, las insinuaciones de Mono hacia la sexualidad de Grulla, Víbora profiriendo improperios cual camionero en la taberna… No, no, no…

—¡Joder, no!

Tarde es consciente de que lo ha dicho en voz alta.

—¿Sucede algo, Po?

Se han detenido en pleno centro. Ella se coloca delante de él y le observa, con unas pequeñas arrugas cubriendo su entrecejo, como si así quisiera saber qué es lo que anda mal.

Po, de repente, siente toda su cara caliente. Sin decir nada, reanuda el paso, seguido por ella.

—Lo… lo siento, no… —Tartamudea— Oye, sobre mis amigos…

—¿Si…?

—Bueno, son algo… Algo… —Se lleva una mano a la nuca, nervioso— Son algo tontos y tal vez hasta degenerados… pero son buena gente, lo aseguro.

Silencio. Po mira de reojo a Tigresa… y entonces, él también sonríe al ver los labios de ella lentamente curvarse.

—Po, tengo dos hermanos —Comenta ella, sin darle importancia— Un par de comentarios sexuales y groserías es algo usual para mí.

—Tú hermano menor tiene cuatro años.

—Pero Tai Lung tiene veintiuno… y es el mayor cerdo que conozco.

Ambos ríen, pero Po no pasa por alto la manera en que ella pronuncia el nombre de su hermano. Suele hacerlo con más entusiasmo, siempre hablar de Tai Lung como si fuera una especie de héroe para ella. Se nota que le tiene mucha estima.

—¿Sucede algo con tu hermano?

—Él… Se muda de la casa.

—¿Y eso es...?

—Es malo —Murmura Tigresa.

Po decide no seguir preguntando. Recuerda unos meses atrás, en vacaciones, cuando hablaba por teléfono con ella… Una de las tantas noches, estaba seguro de haberla escuchado llorar mientras hablaba, pero no se atrevió preguntarle. De fondo sonaba la canción Special Death, apenas perceptible al otro lado de la línea, y Tigresa tenía una voz ronca y pesada. Sí, estaba llorado, de eso está seguro. Pero el por qué jamás lo supo.

La calle se vuelve menos transitada y es cuando Po decide hacer algo; en silencio, deja caer su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, dejando su mano colgar de uno de estos. Piensa que lo peor que puede pasar es que lo aparte. Sin embargo, Tigresa no lo hace.

Continúan caminando en silencio, bastante juntos, y sin saber cómo realmente, sus manos se encuentran entrelazadas.

 ** _III_**

Po ladea el rostro, apoyando sus labios en la sien de ella, a la vez que estira su mano libre hacia el timbre de la casa. Le gusta el aroma de su cabello, a vainilla, le gusta la suavidad de su piel. Le gusta ella. Desde adentro, seguramente desde su cuarto, Mono grita que está abierto.

—Vaya, si fuera un psicópata… este ni enterado.

Tigresa simplemente sonríe a la broma.

Po hace el amague de apartarse para abrir la puerta, pero en una acción casi involuntaria, Tigresa estrecha la mano de él en la suya, reteniéndole el brazo sobre sus hombros. No quiere que la suelte, se siente bien así. Baja la mirada, un tanto apenada, y murmura una baja disculpa.

Se escucha música proveniente de algún lugar de la casa y huele a pizza recién hecha. Según Po, los padres de Mono salieron y este ha aprovechado para una _mini fiesta._ Tigresa asiente, algo cohibida, y sigue al chico escaleras abajo hasta una especie de sótano. Po entra primero y luego Tigresa, que se tambalea un poco por los, poco seguros, escalones de madera. El lugar está apenas iluminado por unas lámparas amarillentas y luces de árbol de navidad que cuelgan de las paredes. Hay varios sillones por todo el lugar, una mesa de billar en el centro, un viejo baúl haciendo de mesita ratonera y sobre este, un par de cajas de pizza.

Un chico de estatura baja y cabello rubio, con las mechas verdes, se encuentra sosteniendo uno de los tacos de billar, mientras que otro, no más alto que el primero, intenta hacer un tiro que, a ojo de Tigresa, es imposible… No se equivoca. Le escucha maldecir cuando falla.

En uno de los sillones, se encuentra sentado el mismo chico alto que Tigresa vio compartir asiento con Po, con una chica delgada y menuda sentada en sus piernas. Bastante juntos, demasiado de hecho. El chico habla al oído de ella, mientras que con los dedos le peina el largo cabello, lacio y teñido de verde.

No es consciente de que se ha quedado parada en medio de los escalones hasta que no siente a Po jalarle de la mano, seguramente en un intento de que avance. Enrojece casi de inmediato. Últimamente, enrojece por todo. Nadie presta atención en esa dirección, a pesar de que los escalones crujen bastante cada vez que apoyan los pies en estos. Tigresa se pregunta si es posible una quebradura en caso de caer de ahí.

—¡Panda! —Exclama el _pequeño_ de cabello rubio— Ya creía yo que no ibas a venir.

Tigresa se tapa la boca para no reír.

— _¿Panda?_ —Inquiere en un susurro.

— _Ssshhh…_ —Po responde, de igual manera— _Soy demasiado tierno, por eso._

El comentario de causa gracia y Po disfruta de oírla reír bajito.

—Wou, y vienes con novia.

—¡¿Qué?!... No, ella… es… ella es mi amiga… ella…

—¡Idiota! —Reprende la muchacha de cabello verde— Es su amiga.

Tigresa, disimuladamente, suelta la mano de Po, colocando las suyas en los bolcillos del pantalón.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Qdcirles... ¡Amo este capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro:**

Lleva un par de horas ahí, aunque no podría decir cuánto exactamente. Tiene que admitir que fue buena idea ir. Estuvo largo rato charlando con los chicos y Víbora es muy amable, aunque parezca algo hiperactiva. Le pregunta sobre sus gustos en música, ropa, maquillaje… Bueno, a Tigresa no le queda de otra que admitir que no sabe colocarse el maquillaje. Nunca aprendió. No tenía amigas que le enseñaran y su madre no era una opción. Víbora se muestra un tanto escandalizada. _Toda chica que se respete debe saber, mínimo, colocarse un rímel como dios manda,_ afirma y aunque a Tigresa le parece una exageración, no puede hacer más que reír.

—Po habla mucho sobre ti —Comenta aquella chica de cabellos verdes— Últimamente es su único tema de conversación. Tigresa esto… Tigresa aquello… Sí que le has pillado bien.

Tigresa no tiene idea de qué le habla. ¿Pillado? ¿Qué ella ha pillado a Po? Sin embargo, sonríe, por cortesía, porque aquella chica, Víbora si es que no se equivoca, parece estar muy emocionada hablando sobre… bueno, habla de tanto y tan rápido, que ha perdido el hilo dela conversación. Si es que un monólogo delante de quien sencillamente escucha en silencio se pueda llamar conversación. Observa a los chicos, todos ellos alrededor de la mesa de billar, todos ellos con un taco en la mano, discutiendo algo sobre lo cual Tigresa no ha prestado atención. Po parece percatarse de la mirada de ella, porque voltea hacia su dirección, esbozando una ladina y juguetona sonrisa. Las mejillas de la chica se tiñen de un suave rosa. Se muerde los labios, nerviosa, e inmediatamente aparta la mirada. Escucha a Po reír y quiere pensar que es por algo que los chicos han dicho… aunque esa teoría se ve rápidamente derrumbada por Mantis, que con un tono de no saber qué pasa, pregunta al pelinegro de qué se está riendo.

Echa una mirada a su alrededor. Mono es el chico de cabello castaño, Grulla es el alto con la coleta, Mantis es el que parece niño de primaria y es primo de Víbora… Víbora… bueno, Víbora es la única chica de los cinco. Le parece un grupo de amigos bastante divertido. En un par de horas, ha aprendido que Mono y Mantis son los de las bromas, que Grulla es de los comentarios sarcásticos (le cae bien Grulla), Po es la victima de las bromas y Víbora es quien mantiene a todos a raya.

En lo que va de la noche, ha visto a la chica repartir zape a diestra y siniestra entre sus amigos.

—¿Sabes jugar, Tigresa? —Le llama la atención Grulla.

—No, chicos, ella no…

Po intenta excusarla, a lo que Tigresa no puede evitar reír.

—Dame un taco.

Con un salto, bastante animada de hecho, se levanta del sillón y camina hacia la mesa de billar. Todas las miradas sobre ella, especialmente la de los verdes ojos de su amigo. Le observan con cierta confusión al principio, aunque cuando ella toma el taco que Mono con expresión galante le ofrece, aquella mirada se torna más… divertida.

Los rizos le caen a los costados del rostro cuando se inclina sobre la mesa.

Primer tiro; perfecto.

Segundo tiro; igual.

Tercer… cuarto…

Po sonríe, presionando su labio inferior entre los dientes y chupando de este. Un gesto que Víbora muchas veces le ha acusado de obsceno, pero que él ni siquiera es consciente de estar haciéndolo. En ese momento, solo es consciente de la manera en que Tigresa se inclina sobre la mesa y en lo repentinamente chicos que le quedan a él los pantalones… _¡Oh, vamos, Po, no es hora de ponerse pendejo!_

Agradece que nadie le esté poniendo atención a él, porque no solo vería lo sonrojadas que están sus mejillas. Hace su más grande esfuerzo en prestar atención al juego de Tigresa, y no _a Tigresa,_ aplaudiendo junto a los demás cuando ella logra finalmente embocar la bola negra sin haber fallado ni un tiro antes.

—Eres buena —Le felicita Grulla.

Tigresa se endereza, sonriente.

—Mi hermano me enseñó. Es mejor que yo por mucho.

—No quiero imaginar eso —Comenta Mantis— ¡Joder, Po!... La chica es mejor que tú.

El chico se limita a reír y murmura un "ya vuelvo", antes de subir las escaleras casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Tigresa le observa con el entrecejo arrugado.

—¿Y a este qué le pasa?

—Oh, tranquila… la naturaleza llama —Todos parecen entender el comentario de Mono, todos menos ella— ¿Una cerveza, Tigresa?

Tigresa observa unos segundos el botellín que el castaño sostiene en su dirección, decidiendo si aceptar o no. Una no le hará mal. No es la primera vez que bebe, Tai Lung solía invitarle de su vaso cuando salían, ya sea este tomando vino, cerveza y cualquier bebida, siempre y cuando no los vieran sus padres. Sin decir nada, toma el botellín y da un trago al amargo líquido. Está fría y aunque siente su estómago revolverse un poco, sabe mucho mejor al segundo trago.

No cuenta precisamente cuanto, pero está segura que para cuando Po vuelve, han pasado más de diez minutos. Llega, sin decir nada, y prácticamente le arranca el botellín de la mano a Grulla, para luego darle un largo trago. Tigresa, arqueando una ceja, le pregunta si todo está bien, pero el chico ni siquiera parece querer mirarla. Se le nota nervioso, por lo cual decide no insistir… por ahora.

—¿Qué se siente ser la hija de un profesor, Tigresa? —Inquiere Mono— Digo, has de sacar diez en todas las materias.

Tigresa se ruboriza al recordar su último examen.

—De hecho… No es tan así.

—¿La hija del profe se porta mal? —Se mofa Mantis, apoyado al borde de la mesa de billar.

El rubio la observa desde abajo, con cierta mofa en sus ojos. Tigresa le da un trago al botellín, un poco incómoda. Mira de reojo a Po, buscando algo de apoyo, pero este parece estar demasiado interesado en mirar sus propios pies.

—Ya, no es gracioso.

—Déjenla, es una niña buena —Y aunque no hay mofa en su voz, la sonrisa de Grulla deja mucho qué pensar— Hace sus tareas y lo que papi le ordena.

—Uy, miren, habla el hijito de mamá —Decide interrumpir Víbora.

Y de un momento a otro, toda la atención pasa de ella hacia Grulla… y su aparente complejo de Edipo.

 ** _III_**

La brisa comienza a ser más fresca y Tigresa se ve obligada a usar aquel buzo que se quitó antes de llegar a la casa de Mono. Son aproximadamente las dos de la mañana y la calle se encuentra vacía. Los negocios cerrados, las amarillentas luces de las lámparas alumbrando lo poco que pueden. Aun así, arriesgándose a una reprimenda de su padre, no se encuentra demasiado apurada por volver a la casa. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Po le rodea los hombros con un brazo y ella hace lo mismo con la cintura de él. Sus manos entrelazadas colgando sobre el pecho de ella. El sentimiento es cálido y acogedor, protector de cierta manera.

Tigresa cierra los ojos unos segundos, acercando su rostro al pecho del chico. Po la observa de reojo, sin sonreír, realmente un poco incómodo por la cercanía… _¡Joder!_ Se ha masturbado en el baño de su mejor amigo pensando en la que se supone es su mejor amiga. Eso pondría incómodo a cualquiera. _Ser adolescente apesta._ Y jamás lo había pensado con tanta convicción. Y lo peor es que Tigresa no parece notar lo mucho que en ese momento le afecta cada acercamiento suyo… Eso o talvez que las alborotadas hormonas del chico le hacen notar hasta la mal pensar hasta la mínima caricia de ella.

No es que no le guste.

Es que no puede evitar pensar en ella de _esa_ manera.

Eso está mal, él no puede tener ese tipo de pensamientos con su amiga.

Aunque tampoco es que la vea solo como su amiga. Mentiría si dijera que Tigresa no le gusta ni un poquito. Fue por eso que le habló en primer lugar, ¿No?, porque ella le parecía especial. De hecho, siempre la vio como alguien especial. Diferente a las demás chicas con las que había tratado. La observa, observa sus manos entrelazadas, observa su propio brazo en los hombros de ella. Le gusta. Le gusta como la delgada y pequeña mano de la chica le sujeta de la cintura, como su agarre se tensa de a ratos, como los dedos de ella juguetean con el borde de su camiseta.

Le gusta cada pequeño gesto, cada pequeño detalle… por más mínimo que sea. Le gusta toda ella. Desde aquellos rizos indomables, siempre alborotados y mal acomodados, hasta la más diminuta de sus pecas. Desde la manera en que arruga el entrecejo cuando se enoja, hasta como le sonríe cada vez que le hace algún cumplido. Le gusta la inocencia que parece tener hacia algunas cosas, tan sencillas y básicas que algunos hasta creerían ridículo que una chica de su edad no captara.

—¿Po?

—¿Hum?

—¿Te gustan mis labios? —No la vez, pero la escucha sonreír— ¿Te parecen lindos?

Po ríe, una risa nasal y mal disimulada. La acerca más a él y besa suavemente su frente.

—Me parecen… —Finge pensarlo— muy apetecibles.

—¿Apetecibles?

—Me dan ganas de besarlos, Tigresa.

Ella no responde y Po sabe que está sonrojada por la manera en que parece agachar la mirada.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Tigresa, ven todas las luces apagadas menos la que corresponde al cuarto de Shifu. Ambos sonríen al notarlo, bastante divertidos por la repentina sensación de ser observados. Igualmente, tal vez en un pequeño acto de involuntaria rebeldía adolescente, Tigresa jala a Po hasta que ambos quedan debajo de la pequeña galería de la puerta, apartados de la vista de cualquier ser que pudiera arrimarse a las ventanas de la casa.

Se miran. Sonríen. No saben qué decir. Es de aquellos silencios graciosamente tiernos e incómodos a la vez. Po alza una mano y acaricia con la yema de los dedos la sonrojada mejilla de Tigresa. Una caricia suave y tierna. Le divierte un poco la manera en que ella cierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza, casi pidiendo más de aquel tacto. Le recuerda a un gatito. Ella parece un felino. Sus ojos, grandes e hipnóticos, la manera en que se mueve, con gracia y fuerza a la vez.

Da un paso, se acerca a ella. Sus cuerpos juntos. La mano de él aún en la mejilla de ella, la mano de ella aun sujetando una de las de él. Tigresa está nerviosa, tensa. Po lo nota en sus ojos, lo nota en la manera en que se humedece los labios. A Po jamás le parecieron más atractivos que en ese momento. Se inclina hacia delante, lento, pero se detiene a milímetros…

Sus ojos cerrados, todo su cuerpo tenso. Desliza aquella mano en la mejilla de ella y con el pulgar, acaricia el relleno labio inferior de la chica. Se siente suave, cálido.

—Nunca he besado a nadie.

La voz de Tigresa le llama la atención.

Abre los ojos y se encuentra con los de ella, observándole, oscuros y brillosos a la vez, expectantes.

—¿Puedo…?

Las mejillas de la chica se colorean de un suave rosa, bien oculto en la poca luz de la noche. Parpadea un par de veces, nerviosa, sus ojitos brillosos. Sus labios se entreabren, como si quisiera responder, pero a la vez las palabras simplemente no salieran. En silencio, lentamente asiente.

Suavemente, muy lento, Po presiona sus labios sobre los de la chica y se aparta. Le resulta tierno la manera en que Tigresa ha cerrado los ojos, le resulta tierno como estos parecen revolotear ansiosos debajo de sus parpados, le resulta tierno como los labios de ella se quedan quietos, esperando recibir los de él… Y con una pequeña sonrisa, vuelve a besarla.

Es una caricia suave, tierna.

Casi sin ser consciente de ello, Tigresa retrocede hasta que su espalda choca la puerta. Po le sigue.

Toma las manos de ella y las coloca sobre sus hombros, sintiéndolas temblar cuando Tigresa las dirige hacia su nuca, sujetándole con inocente torpeza.

Todo es tan suave y tierno, torpe e inocente, divertido.

El primer beso de la chica, que nerviosa, tiembla cuando las manos ajenas se posan en su cintura. El primer beso que jamás contarás a tus amigos, aquel que guardarás en tu memoria por el resto de tu vida. Es aquel beso que sin ser perfecto, es lo mejor que podrías haber probado.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	5. Nota

_**He decidido dejar Fanfiction...**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Lo sé, mis queridas criaturas del mal, lo sé… me merezco las peores de las torturas. Me merezco la decapitación y la evanescencia. Que mi alma se extinga en la nada y yo deje de existir… o tal vez unos tomatazos, lo que sea más fácil.**

 **¿Por qué vuelvo?... Porque, sinceramente, extraño esto.**

 **No es que quiera, es que debo dejar esto algún día… pero soy caprichosa y no lo haré ahora. Terminaré mis historias. Planeo terminarlas hasta fin de año, sea como sea, es una meta que pienso cumplir. No puedo dejar algo a medio escribir, sería una falta de respeto, tanto para el fandom como para mí misma.**

 **Ahora que lo serio ha pasado… ¡HA VUELTO BLACK ROSE, VIEJA, SOBAME ESTA!**

 **¡Aquí estoy!... Para hace desorden… Porque, queridas criaturas, ¡Alguien tiene que hacer desquicio aquí!**

 **Me he tomado mi tiempito para leer, releer, organizar y beber alguna que otra cerveza con los ponycornios zombis que anidan en mi armario, allí en medio de la ropa sucia que he guardado por pereza y que ahora me toca sacar para lavar… He llegado a la conclusión de que este fic terminaré primero. Solo me quedan unos cuantos capítulos.**

 **Luego seguirá otro…**

 **Y otro…**

 **Y no tengo ni puta idea de por qué estoy escribiendo esto. Solo he de decirles que, a falta de internet, debo publicar desde un celular… por lo tanto, os ruego su perdón si ven algún horror ortográfico o semejante…**

 **Ahora si… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco.**

Es la primera vez que Po despierta temprano en un día domingo… aunque, técnicamente, no ha _despertado_. Para despertar, primero debería de haber dormido. Y él no ha dormido en toda la noche.

Su mente resultó un caos de imágenes, sensaciones y recuerdos. Era imposible conciliar el sueño cuando ni siquiera era capaz de olvidar el hormigueo en la yema de sus dedos, que horas atrás habían sujetado la estrecha cintura de Tigresa.

La imagen de sus párpados temblorosos, cerrados en espera de su beso, era una de sus favoritas. Le acompañaba la suavidad de sus labios, sabor fresa, y el tenue sabor a cerveza en su beso. Pero sobre todo, su sonrisa. Aquel gesto, pequeña y sincero, adornado con un tenue rubor rosado. Él, al besarla, se había sentido agitado. Había deseado más, había anhelado más… aunque, claro, le ayudó a bajar la euforia el hecho de que Shifu abriera la puerta en el momento justo cuando intentaba volver a besarla. La mirada de su profesor de historia podría haber congelado el desierto de Sahara.

Mira la pantalla de su celular —que ya amenaza con quedarse sin batería— y se muerte el labio al ver la hora. 06:30. Si bien no cree a Tigresa una chica que duerma hasta tarde, tampoco cree que esté despierta a esa hora. La tentación de llamarla es grande. Quiere oír su voz. Quiere hablar. Quiere oírla reír por algún pequeño comentario.

Sobre todo, quiere saber que entre ellos está todo bien.

Porque, sí, se besaron. Pero… ¿Y luego qué?

 _Invítala a una cita_ … Podría ser, era una opción.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada de ella. Aquella que le dedicó a modo de saludo, cuando su padre le urgió que pasara de una vez a la casa. Podía ver el brillo de la risa contenida en esos ojos, pero también pudo ver la duda. Y supo de inmediato que aquella duda era él.

¿Acaso se arrepintió luego de besarlo? ¿Acaso cometió un error al besarla? Son preguntas que le atormentan y le quitan el poco sueño que ha reunido durante la noche. Afuera, el cielo comienza a aclarar. La luz del exterior se abre paso entre la oscuridad del cuarto y Po, mirando al techo en todo momento, comienza a temer que Tigresa le cambie el rosto.

Toma el celular. Sus manos sudan. Con los nervios a flor de piel, teclea un mensaje y lo envía.

" _Buenos días, bonita… Porque puedo llamarte bonita, ¿Cierto?"._

Bloquea el aparato y lo deja sobre su pecho. No cree que conteste, al menos no en un par de horas, por lo que solo le queda esperar a que… Y de repente, el celular vibra. El corazón se le acelera. Con manos temblorosas, se apresura a desbloquear la pantalla y ver… que solo es el aviso de que la batearía se le ha agotado.

 _Mierda_.

 **III**

Po desayuna un gran tazón de cereales de chocolate con leche, mientras ve caricaturas en la televisión. Con la mano derecha, sostiene la cuchara a rebosar de bolitas de azúcar empapadas, y con la izquierda sostiene el celular, cuyos únicos mensajes que ha recibido han sido de Mono y de la compañía telefónica, con una promoción por saldo gratis. Ni siquiera se ha propuesto ver el mensaje de su amigo. No le interesa, no en ese momento.

Su atención se centra en las dos tildes que indican que Tigresa ha recibido su mensaje… aunque la falta de color azul indique que ella no lo ha leído. ¿Si lo ha recibido, como es posible que no lo leyera? _De la misma manera que tú no has leído el de Mono, zopenco._ No, seguramente no.

Su padre va y viene por la casa. Le reprende por no despegarse de aquel celular y le manda a hacer deberes… deberes que Po había olvidado que tenía.

Tal vez estuviera exagerando, pero su experiencia en relaciones es casi nula y está nervioso.

Cuando es hora del almuerzo, decide que no gana nada con mantener el celular en su mano y decide dejarlo en su habitación. Eso y que la batería necesita cargar. Se dedica a terminar sus deberes de historia, algo que no hace desde hace… hace mucho tiempo, e incluso se entretiene con algunos juegos on-line en la computadora El celular permanece en silencio durante todo el día y las pocas veces que suena, no son más que mensajes de Mono o de Grulla. Algún que otro de Víbora, pero estos no cuentan, pues lo único que hace es preguntarle por la "chica pelirroja". Ignora esos últimos.

Se plantea la opción de despejar la mente con algo de "contenido adulto" y de hecho, hasta escribe la dirección de la página en el buscador. Son los nudillos aporreando la puerta de su habitación los que salvan su alma de aquel pequeño pecado… bueno, al menos, por el momento. Se apresura a borrar la dirección y cerrar el navegador, antes de gritar a quien fuera que esté al otro lado que se vaya a molestar a su…

—Joder, Po, soy yo —gruñe Mono.

Otro forcejeo con el picaporte.

— ¡¿Por qué carajos tienes tu cuarto trancado?! —La voz de Grulla.

Po quiere golpearse la frente por eso.

A regañadientes, se levanta de la cómoda silla frente a su escritorio y camina hacia la puerta. Le quita la traba y sin dignarse a abrir, vuelve sobre sus pasos y se deja caer con todo el peso sobre la silla.

La puerta se abre y azota contra la puerta. Po apenas si se da por aludido.

Mientras teclea la dirección de una página de juegos de guerra, escucha a sus tres amigos caminar por el cuarto. Grulla, como siempre que está ahí, inmediatamente se tira en la cama. Mantis se apropia del control remoto y prende el televisor. Mono, por su parte, se muestra interesado en la pequeña colección de figuras de acción prolijamente ordenadas en una estantería. Hay dos más de las que recuerda haber contado la última vez que estuvo ahí, hace menos de una semana.

—¿Se pueden saber por qué vienen a perturbar mi espacio de paz?

Po gira la silla, conteniendo el infantil impulso de dar vueltas. Hay que agregar que una silla de rueditas saca al niño interior de cualquiera.

Mono se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué tal te fue con la chica? —Quiere saber Grulla.

Po imita el gesto de Mono; se encoge de hombros.

—Bien.

Aún no me ha contestado el mensaje. Se abstiene de decir aquello.

—Bien, bien… ¿O bien mal? —inquiere Mantis, sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

Po se muerde el labio inferior, un tanto nervioso.

Lo ha besado, eso debe contar como un "bien, bien". No solo eso, sino que él fue su primer beso. El estómago se le llena de cosquillas solo con pensar en eso. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, no quiere contárselos.

Son sus amigos y todo lo saben. No tienen secretos entre ellos. Pero eso… es diferente. Siente que no solo estaría contando algo suyo, sino también de Tigresa. Porque ese beso es de ambos, no solo de uno. Traga grueso, mordiéndose la lengua por el impulso de decirlo. Finalmente, se decide. Su contestación: un gesto desinteresado.

—Bien —repite—. Solo bien.

 **III**

Es lunes… Po odia los lunes… pero ese lunes es distinto.

Tigresa no le ha contestado el mensaje del día anterior, ni siquiera lo ha leído… y ahora no ha llegado a clases.

Po se permite pensar que ella llegará tarde. A veces lo hace. Se sienta en su lugar, junto a Grulla, y finge oír sea lo que sea que Víbora les esté contando. Su atención está fija en los dos asientos vacíos de la fila de al lado. Allí, debería sentarse Tigresa. Ya llegará, se dice. Sin embargo, los minutos pasan y la hora de historia comienza con el estruendoso sonido del timbre. El profesor ingresa al curso, la puerta se cierra…. Y Tigresa aún no ha aparecido.

Para ningún alumno pasa desapercibido que el Profesor Shifu se encuentra de peor humor que de costumbre. No porque exija tarea extra, ni mucho menos por aquel pequeño examen oral… sino porque, mientras Víbora narraba con detalles extras la historia de un antiguo emperador chino, el hombrecillo apenas si se limitó a asentir. Es más, ni siquiera parecía haber escuchado las palabras de su alumna. Se le veía distante y pensativo, taciturno, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Para Po, ese no fue un detalle menor.

La clase de historia terminó y Tigresa no apareció.

—Animo, seguramente estás exagerando los acontecimientos —acotó Víbora, con una de sus pequeñas sonrisas—. Seguro aparecerá mañana.

 _Sí… seguro…_

Pero Tigresa no apareció.

Ni el martes, ni el miércoles, ni el jueves… y Po comenzaba a preocuparse. Le mandó casi cien mensajes, de los cuales ella no contestó ninguno. Intentó llamarla hasta que el saldo se le hubo acabado, pero el celular de la chica daba como apagado. Para el final de las clases del jueves, se encontraba desesperado y sin ninguna opción, por lo que recurrió a Shifu.

Nunca se había llevado bien con sus profesores, mucho menos con aquel pequeño hombrecillo de bigotes largos y mirada severa. Pero todo sea por Tigresa. Lo que comenzó como una idea por evitarlo a él, terminó transformándose en el verdadero temor de que le hubiera ocurrido algo. Nunca, desde que la conocia, ella había faltado a tantas clases seguidas. ¡La había visto ir con catarro y cuarenta grados de fiebre! Eso era mucho decir.

Como era de esperarse, el viejo profesor no le recibió con demasiada amabilidad. Intentó, incluso, correrlo del curso. _Es tarde_ , le dijo, _ve a casa, muchacho_. Pero Po insistió… e insistió… y hubiera seguido insistiendo aun si Shifu, con un suspiro de resignación, no se hubiera detenido en medio del pasillo.

—¿De verdad te interesa como está mi hija? —Le escuchó preguntar en un murmullo.

—Por supuesto.

—Está en casa de su madre —reveló el hombre—. Te daré la dirección y puedes ir a verla.

A Po se le iluminó la mirada… al mismo tiempo que el recelo se abría camino en su mente.

—¿Y por qué…?

Shifu no volteó, no lo miró, pero el dolor de su voz era demasiado grande.

—Solo quiero que le saludes de mi parte.


	7. Chapter 6

¡ **HOLA, GENTE ¿CÓMO ESTAN?!...(German ¿So vo?) No,mi dulce niña, soy yo, BLACK DE LOS ROSE, ÚNICA SOBREVIVIENTE DEL APOCALIPSIS PONYCORNIO-ZOMBIE QUE HA DEVASTADO LAS TIERRAS NARNIANAS DE… Nah, que mierda, estaba fuerte el té estaa mañana…**

 **Bueno, sin mucha pérdida de tiempo, con las vacaciones a mi favor y una nueva mascota hermosa (Sila, mi amor, bebita linda)… ¡Un nuevo cap!**

 **Lo sé, el descanso me ha hecho bien…**

 **¿Vieron cuando hay niños en la casa? Cuando, luego de todo el ruido y el llanto, viene el silencio… Pero no un silencio agradable, no un silencio que disfrutes. Porque cuando hay niños, el silencio solo es sinónimo de caos…**

 **Bueno, me regalaron una perrita (ay, bonita, bien canija)… ¡Y si no me está mordiendo las patas, sé que está mordiendo mi ropa!...Ay, esta niña…**

 **Ahora, un asunto de suma importancia y seriedad (¡anda a joder, dilo ya!)… Bueno… en marzo… ¡SE ESTRENA KUNG FU PANDA 3, AMIGOS!... Ay, soy tan feliz… *inserte emoji con corazones en vez de ojos***

 **Aventura, acción, ¡romance!... Porque, amigos, aquí TIENE que haber romance… y si no, bueno, ¡Para algo existe Fanfiction!**

 **Ahora si… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo seis.**

Viernes y Po aún no sabe nada de Tigresa.

Cuando llega al colegio es inusualmente temprano. Lleva el uniforma más arrugado de lo normal y ligeras ojeras comienzan a colorearse bajo sus ojos. Ha dormido poco, casi nada.

Se dirige al curso con intenciones de dejar la mochila, sin fijarse en si alguno de sus amigos ha llegado —lo duda, teniendo en cuenta el horario—, con el día anterior aun dando vueltas en su cabeza. A esas alturas, no es un secreto que no se encuentra bien. ¡Hasta su padre se ha dado cuenta! Su padre, siempre despistado y ocupado con el restaurante, le preguntó la noche anterior si estaba todo bien.

Entra al salón con la cabeza gacha y las manos hundidas en los bolcillos del pantalón. Sus pensamientos, como es usual ya, perdidos en el misterio que suponía el paradero de Tigresa. Eso y una pequeña conversación telefónica, una de las tantas que tuvieron a mitad de la madrugada, en las que ella solía sollozar y él hacía de cuenta que no se enteraba de nada.

" _Hubo una vez_ —había dicho ella, para luego hacer una pausa demasiado larga a opinión de Po— _en que me fui de casa. Shifu no sabía dónde estaba. Ni mi madre. Solo Tai Lung… y me cuidó. No me obligó a volver, pero tampoco me dejó sola_ ". Po no había sabido qué responder. No por la confesión en sí, sino por el sentimiento en sus palabras. La nostalgia cargada con angustia. La admiración que sentía hacia su hermano, el profundo agradecimiento.

Esa noche supo, con certeza, que algo en Tigresa no estaba bien. Algo había pasado. Después de todo, ¿Quién se va de su casa sin tener razones de peso para ello?

Alzó la mirada al oír el sonoro carraspeo desde la puerta. Allí se encontraba el profesor Shifu, con su portafolio en manos. Esta vez, parecía no haber dormido del todo. Se veía mucho peor que el día anterior. Mucho más ojeroso, más cansado, más taciturno. Las líneas de expresión en sus ojos le hacían ver muchos años más anciano, como si hubiera envejecido en una sola noche.

—¿Fuiste a verla?

Ni saludos, ni rodeos. Directo, exigente. El profesor no dijo su nombre, pero ¿de qué más hablaría?

—Sí

—¿Y?

—No atendió nadie. —Po hubiera querido que su voz sonase más segura, menos temblorosa—. Había alguien dentro, un niño parecía. Pero ella no atendió.

Shifu apenas si hace un movimiento leve de cabeza —un asentimiento, le pareció a Po— antes de salir del curso. En silencio, con el mismo aspecto con el que ha entrado.

Solo y con dolor de cabeza, Po está seguro de que no soportará demasiado.

En ese momento deseó poder sacar a Tigresa de su cabeza, solo unos minutos. Cerrar los ojos y despreocuparse, convencerse de que está exagerando. Pero no puede. Tiene un mal gusto en la boca, un mal presentimiento, y la preocupación de su profesor en cuanto al tema solo ha agravado la situación. Shifu es el padre de ella. Si él no sabe qué pasa con Tigresa, entonces ¿eso significa que es grave?

 _Sí, lo es_ … Lo es solo por el mero hecho de que el hombre le haya confiado aquella dirección. ¿Acaso él no podía ir a verla? _Dale saludos de mi parte_ , había pedido. Eso solo podía significar que él no la veía, que sabía de su hija tanto como Po sabe de ella: nada.

—¿Po?

No se hubiera percatado de estar durmiéndose si la voz de Víbora no lo hubiera llamado

Restregándose los ojos, levanta la cabeza hacia su amiga. Se encuentra parada frente a él, con su uniforme tan impecable como siempre y el verde cabello sujeto en una coleta ajustada. Mono y Mantis se encuentran junto a ella, ambos tan sorprendidos como preocupados.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquiere Mantis, con cierto aire burlón en su voz.

—Es el colegio, ¿No? —Un encogimiento de hombros—. Se supone que uno viene a esta hora a aprender.

—Claro. Pero no tú.

No prestó atención al comentario de Mono.

Mira a su alrededor con cierta sorpresa: gran parte de la clase ha llegado ya. ¿A qué hora? ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? No tenía idea, solo esperaba no tener un miembro masculino dibujado en la frente. Lo cual, entre varones, sucedía más seguido de lo que se podía afirmar.

Minutos más tarde, cuando la profesora de matemáticas saluda a la clase con una ancha y bien ensayada sonrisa como única evidencia de que planea tomar una prueba sorpresa, la puerta se azota bruscamente y alguien entra a trompicones al cuso.

Po fue uno de los primeros en voltear. Con su corazón acelera y la emoción en sus ojos. _¿Tigresa?._.. No, solo es Grulla, que se ha quedado dormido.

Otro día de clases aburridas. Otro día en que no sabe nada de Tigres.

Otro día sin entender las matemáticas.

 **III**

—Po, comienzas a preocuparme. —Se encuentra en el patio, sentado en uno de los tantos banquillos de rodea la inmensa cancha, cuando Víbora se para delante de él con su entrecejo fieramente arrugado. Brazos en jarra y "postura de regañar"—. Hoy has estado más ausente que nunca. ¡Mírate! Si parece que no duermes. ¿No estás haciendo demasiado drama por una chica?

Sus palabras, como es usual en ellas, suenan amables. Víbora tenía una especial habilidad para mandar a todos al carajo y al mismo tiempo, hacerlo sonar como una suave regañina. Po la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que, en ese momento, con aquel tonito de madre preocupada, lo está invitando a retirarse lentamente al mismísimo infierno.

Frente a ellos, en medio de la cancha, Mono, Mantis y Grulla juegan un partido de futbol junto a otros muchachos de distintos cursos. Po deseó unírseles… si tan solo no fuera pésimo para los deportes. Poseía dos pies izquierdos y una completa falta de coordinación en su masa muscular.

—No, no me parece demasiado drama —responde con sinceridad, calmado. Mira a su amiga. La quiere como a una hermana—. ¿Te puedo contar algo, Víbora?

El entrecejo de ella se relaja. Pensativa, se lleva un dedo a la barbilla.

—¿Un secreto?

—Algo así.

Víbora opta por sentarse junto a él. Los dedos de su mano izquierda juguetean con el extremo de su coleta, señal de curiosidad.

—Venga, cuenta.

Se veía interesada, bastante… pero Po sabe que puede confiar en ella. Si había algo que le sobrara a Víbora, eso era discreción. Sabía guardar un secreto cuando así se necesitaba.

—Esa noche, cuando nos fuimos de casa de Mono, la acompañé hasta casa de su padre —Mirada gacha. Jugueteando con los dedos, no se atreve a verla. Siente vergüenza—. Estuvimos hablando un rato en el portal y… la besé.

Silencio.

Víbora no responde de inmediato… y cuando lo hace, eso únicamente para chillar como posesa. Un sonido agudo y emocionado que por poco no deja a Po sin tímpanos.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclama—. Po, es genial… y… ¿Y qué te dijo ella? ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Qué…?

—Nada. —Po le interrumpe—. El profesor Shifu abrió la puerta en pleno beso y ella tuvo que pasar.

—Wou. —Una risilla—. ¿Quién lo diría?... —sonaba incrédula—, Tú saliendo con la hija del profesor de historia. Eso es… es… _¡Wou!_

—No estamos saliendo, Víbora.

—La llevaste a casa de Mono… ¿Quién en su sano juicio lleva a una chica a la casa de Mono?

Po no responde y en silencio, decide que las palabras de Víbora tenían demasiado sentido.

La casa de Mono era una especie de "santuario masculino". Las noches de pizza eran pura y exclusivamente para amigos. Nada de chicas, nada de novias. Víbora estuvo un año saliendo con Grulla antes de que este aceptara llevarla… y se arrepintió en cuanto puso un pie adentro. Aunque, claro, pasada la etapa de insinuaciones pervertidas y bromas cochinas, Víbora era "una de ellos". Llevar a Tigresa hasta ahí, sin formalismo previo, era toda una proeza… ¡y una proeza mayor teniendo en cuenta que había caído bien a todos!

Ninguno vuelve a mencionar el tema. Po porque no le apetece y Víbora porque sabe que a él no le apetece. Se entretienen hablando de temas sin mucha importancia. Aún sin mencionar una sola palabra, sin nombrar ni una sola vez el nombre de la chica, Po se siente como si estuviera confesando todo sus pensamientos. Víbora tenía ese efecto. Sabía consolar aun desconociendo la causa de la angustia. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que estaba rodeada de varones, era una gran táctica.

Muchas veces, preferían hablar con ella a con uno de los chicos. Ella entendía y no preguntaba.

La charla termina cuando Mono, Mantis y Grulla llegan corriendo desde el patio. Jadeantes, sudados y eufóricos como si hubiesen ganado la final de un mundial.

A Mono y Mantis se les ha ocurrido que "necesitan salir". _Es viernes, hay fiestas por todos lados_ , dice Mantis, con su característico tono fanfarrón. De los cinco, era él quien siempre conocía un lugar a donde ir a pasarla bien. Po no está de humor. Sin embargo, ante las insistencias de los chicos, mientras escucha a Víbora chillarle a Grulla por haberla "llenado de sudor", acepta a ir.

 **III**

—Po, hijo, ¿saldrás?

Su padre se encuentra parado junto al marco de la puerta, con el entrecejo arrugado y cierta preocupación en sus ojos.

Po le había pedido permiso apenas llegó del colegio. El hombre, no sin antes un pequeño sermón sobre cómo cuidarse, le había dicho que podía ir… pero claro, el amor de padre es único. Cuando pregunta, Po sabe que lo hace con esperanza de que le conteste un "no", pero tan solo asiente.

—Sí. —Se encuentra delante del espejo de su armario—. No te preocupes, pa'. No pasará nada.

Se revuelve el cabello aún húmedo con los dedos y acomoda su remera. Lleva jeans oscuros y zapatillas blancas. No está en sus planes divertirse, pero tampoco quedarse toda la noche de viernes encerrado en espera de un mensaje que no llegará. Se ha resignado a ello. A no recibir una respuesta, al menos, no en un periodo corto de tiempo.

Su padre se queda en silencio. Po, por un momento, se siente mal por aquello. Nunca fue un hijo problemático y desde que era chico, había contentado a su padre en todo lo que este pidiera: estudiar, comportarse, buena educación. Nunca había recibido una reprimenda dura, ni un castigo significativo. Por eso, saber que el hecho de salir le preocupa al hombre, le provoca cierto mal sabor en la boca.

Por un momento, parece que el Sr. Ping dirá algo. Sea lo que sea, queda acallado por el sonido del timbre.

—Yo voy —avisa Po.

Seguramente es alguno de los chicos… o todos ellos, realmente no tiene muy claro cómo será todo esa noche, solo que "pasarían a buscarle". Corre por el cuarto en busca del celular y la cartera. Los acomoda a ambos en el bolcillo trasero de su pantalón y al salir del cuarto, saluda a su padre con un beso en la frente. El Sr. Ping le pide que se cuide, con esa preocupación que solo los padres pueden mostrar por uno, y Po le promete que no beberá nada con alcohol.

Todos sabemos que esa promesa nunca debe tomarse a pecho, mucho menos si es hecha a uno de nuestros padres, pero Po está seguro de que no beberá es noche… al menos, no demasiado. Su estado emocional podría empujarlo a hacer alguna estupidez en caso de encontrarse en estado de ebriedad. Por ejemplo: presentarse en casa de Tigresa lanzand piedras a alguna ventana en plan "Romeo". Definitivamente, eso sería demasiado desesperado.

¿A quién quiere engañar? _Est_ _á_ desesperado. Sin embargo, aún conserva un poquito de dignidad —el poquito que no se ha ido en los cientos de mensajes y llamadas—. Lo suficiente para vivir.

Baja las escaleras de dos en dos, corriendo, y por poco no cae al llegar abajo. El regaño de su padre por ello le llega aún desde la puerta de su cuarto. Solo espera que el hombre no decida esculcar sus cosas. _Que no descubra el porno, que no descubra el porno, que no_ … El timbre vuelve a sonar.

Chasquea la lengua y con un jalón, abre la puerta.

Sin embargo, no es Mono el que se encuentra allí. No es ninguno de los chicos, ni siquiera Víbora.

Es Tigresa.

La capucha de una sudadera le cubre bastante del rostro, casi impidiendo que este se vea, pero algunos rizos se escapan por el borde. Solo ella tiene aquel cabello pelirrojo tan… anaranjado. Po la mira de arriba abajo. Ni siquiera está lo suficientemente fresco para tal abrigo, pero ella se ve cómoda con las manos hundidas en los bolcillos de este.

—Hola.

Su voz suena ronca, temblorosa. Suena como si llevara tiempo sin hablar.

Suena como si hubiera llorado.

Po siente el corazón repiquetearle en el pecho, demasiado rápido, demasiado duro. Algo similar a la taquicardia, pero quitándole lo asfixiante. Su estómago se enreda en un nudo repleto de cosquillas insoportables. Nervios. Ansiedad. No tiene idea de qué es lo que siente, pero no le gusta, porque de repente sus manos están sudadas y sus labios se sienten resecos. Todo aquello que le molestaba, el resentimiento de esos días, se convierte en algo nuevo: preocupación. Angustia.

—Hola. —Es todo lo que puede decir y su voz suena mucho más expresiva de lo que desearía.

Escucha los pasos de su padre bajar las escaleras y se apresura a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Si su padre ve a Tigresa lo más seguro es que comience un interrogatorio del cual no cree poder escapar. Su mente está demasiado aturdida como para pensar en algo coherente, mucho más aturdida como para pensar en las preguntas de su progenitor. Ella retrocede cuando él avanza, con la cabeza gacha y los pies torpes. Se ve tan nerviosa como él mismo, se ve asustada.

—Te envié mensajes. —Po no puede evitar el resentimiento en su voz—. Te llamé.

Ella asiente, sin levantar la mirada.

—No tengo el celular.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás…? —Algo llama su atención. Algo que por un momento le corta la voz, como el atisbo de algo, pero no sabe precisar qué—. Tigresa, ¿Puedes mirarme?

Ella niega con la cabeza, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Una mano, cubierta por la manga larga de la sudadera, sale del bolcillo para tomar el borde de la capucha y jalarla unos centímetros más hacia delante. No ve ni siquiera sus manos.

—¿Podemos caminar?

 _No_ … Tiene que contestar eso. Tiene que decirle que está esperando a sus amigos, que planea salir esa noche y que no tiene tiempo. Él tampoco tiene tiempo a veces. Pero toda respuesta se esfuma de su mente en el momento exacto en el que pretende decirlas.

De repente, no le apetece salir con sus amigos, ni siquiera le apetece verlos. Todo lo que quiere es escucharla a ella, escuchar sus motivos, su explicación. Si se ha tomado la molestia de ir hasta su casa a esas horas seguramente tiene que ser algo importante.

Por su mente, pasa la imagen fugaz de una heladería, a pocas cuadras de distancia. Podría llevarla, hablar tranquilos en un ambiente ameno, rodeado de gente para evitar… ¿Para evitar qué? ¿Sentirse nervioso?

—Claro. ¿Quieres…? —¿Debería? —. Un helado o…

—No. No, no… Solo caminar.

—Vale.

 _Vale_ …

Su voz queda suspendida en el aire, en medio de un silencio tenso, cargado de palabras por decir. Asiente, distraído, y saca el celular solo para teclear un mensaje. Se lo envía a Grulla, en el cual le pide que les avise a los chicos que no se pasen por su casa, que no saldrá con ellos esa noche y que necesita que le cubran con su padre. Los motivos ya los explicará luego. En cuanto tiene una respuesta —un breve y cortante "ok", típico de Grulla— vuelve a guardar el celular.

Por un momento, el estómago se le retuerce ante la idea de lo que hace: le dijo a su padre que saldría con sus amigos. Ellos le mentirán por él. Eso… está mal ¿No?

Sin embargo, la silueta de Tigresa, observada de reojo, le convence de que, por esta vez, puede dejarlo pasar. Solo por esta vez.

Tigresa en ningún momento voltear a verle. Po todo lo que ve de ella es la capucha de la sudadera y el atisbo de unos mechones pelirrojos escapando por los bordes. Entre ellos, en medio del silencio, flotan las palabras no dichas y el profundo resentimiento del chico. Obviamente, no le ha caído bien que no le responda y como es de esperarse, aquella excusa tan cortante y escueta no le convence en lo más mínimo.

Sus pasos repiquetean en el asfalto de la vereda, en medio de las hojas secas y algún que otro envoltorio de dulce que los niños han dejado caer.

Es un barrio de familias, con casas pequeñas y patios silenciosos. A esas horas, los niños duermen y los adultos se encuentran metidos en sus hogares. Algún que otro perro ladra por algún lado, pero no hay más ruido que ese. Es un lugar tranquilo.

 _Demasiado tranquilo._

Tigresa camina con la cabeza gacha y Po no tiene idea de a donde exactamente, pero la sigue.

—Me preocupé —admite. De nada le sirve ser orgulloso.

Pero ella no responde.

—Te hablo en serio, Tigresa. No sabía nada de ti, pensé…

—¿Qué? —Interrumpe ella, con voz ronca—. ¿Qué pensaste?

Po se detiene en medio de la vereda, delante de ella para cortarle el paso. Tigresa no lo evita, se queda quieta, sin mirarle, tal como en la puerta de su casa, pero con una diferencia: ahora Po sabe qué es eso que le llamó la atención hace un momento.

Sin decir nada, porque sabe que ella se negará, lleva las manos hacia los bordes de la capucha.

Se encuentran a meros milímetros de distancia y ella tiembla contra el cuerpo de él. ¿Asustada? ¿Nerviosa? Po no tiene idea. Con delicadeza, toma los bordes de la capucha entre sus dedos y la desliza hacia atrás, solo unos centímetros, dejando a la vista su rostro.


	8. Chapter 7

**No es que yo este en contra de las orgias... Estoy en contra de las orgias que no me incluyen... AHRRE, IGNORENME... JAJAJAHAJAJA**

 **¡Hola, mis criaturas hechas para el mal!... Nada mas gratificante que lastimar corazones... Especialmenteblos corazones de las fans que lloran por cualquier cosita de su idolo... Oh, si, yo soy profesional en ello...**

 **Lo feo es cuando lo lastiman a uno... Ahi ya no es gracioso...**

 **Si hay algo que odio en este puto mundo es publicar desde el cel... It's mierda, que decirles**

 **Ay… ¡A LEER**!

* * *

 **Capítulo siete.**

El aire se le queda atorado en los pulmones.

Un jadeo, pequeño e imperceptible, se escapa entre sus labios.

El rostro que él recuerda —lechoso, suave y sonrojado, cubierto de pecas rosadas y algunas castañas— está pálido como la ceniza. Sus ojos tienen aquel brillo lloroso de la enfermedad y bajo estos, profundas ojeras violáceas oscurecen su piel. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que le quita el aliento al muchacho. Solo tiene fracciones de un segundo para verle, pues de inmediato Tigresa retrocede y se cubre nuevamente con la capucha, pero es suficiente como para saber que ese color oscuro en su pómulo es un moretón. Es un golpe. Un golpe reciente.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Su voz es baja como un siseo.

Tigresa niega con la cabeza.

—Me golpee contra una puerta. El lunes, me bajó la presión y caí —habla con voz rápida y nerviosa, propio de quien se excusa. Propio de quien miente y necesita que le crean—. Vine porque quería hablar sobre… sobre lo del sábado.

Pero Po no la escucha.

Avanza y vuelve a tomar la capucha de ella entre sus manos, esta vez, bajándola del todo, dejando fuera incluso su cabello. Sus dedos pelean con los de ella para conseguir aquello, lo cual le hace notar que no es solo su rostro: sus manos, más precisamente sus nudillos, están cubiertos por rastros de costras, como si hubiera golpeado repetidas veces la misma superficie dura. Po no tiene idea de qué decir, qué preguntar, como reaccionar siquiera.

Tigresa, derrotada, se queda quieta bajo el escrutinio de los ojos de Po. No es solo su pómulo. En el filo de su mentón hay otro golpe, más leve, más amarillento, fácil de cubrir con maquillaje, y en la comisura de su labio un pequeño corte comienza a sanar. Se ve reciente, tan reciente como el corte en su ceja izquierda.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Su voz suena más baja, más apremiante.

Ella levanta la mirada, con el temor de quien ha cometido un crimen y espera su sentencia.

—No… esto… yo… no… —Sus labios se mueven rápido, sus palabras se superponen la una a la otra—. No puedo— dice al final—. No puedo decirte, Po, no puedo.

Po la observa, en silencio.

Verla así duele. Como tener esos golpes en su propio rostro; punzantes, como un dedo que se hunde en la carne. Un dolor psicológico. Retroceder y darle la espalda duele más, pero lo hace. Se aleja de ella con pasos rápidos, temeroso de arrepentirse.

¿Qué pretende Tigresa? ¿Llegar, con aquel aspecto y que él se le arroje a los brazos? Bueno, admite que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que no puede hacer nada si no tiene, mínimo, una explicación de por qué ha faltado al colegio. No puedo… ¿Qué no puede? ¿Acaso él le ha dado alguna vez motivo por el cual desconfiar? Tal vez no es la negativa a una respuesta lo que le enfurece, sino la desconfianza de ella para darla. Creyó que, en algún momento de aquella supuesta amistad —porque eran amigos, ¿no?— se había ganado, aunque fuera, un poquito de su confianza.

Quiere irse. No porque quiera dejarla sola, sino porque en ese momento se encuentra demasiado aturdido como para actuar con racionalidad. Miles de preguntas en su mente, preguntas que —lo sabe, pues la conoce— ella no responderá. Preguntas que necesita meditar si cuya respuesta realmente quiere saber. Sin embargo, apenas si alcanza a dar cinco pasos cuando las manos de ella le detienen. Se aferran a su antebrazo, débiles y temblorosas, y hunden los dedos en su carne.

—E-espera… —balbucea ella, insegura—, espera, Po. Por favor.

 _Por favor_ _…_

No voltea, no la ve. No quiere.

—¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí, Tigresa? —comienza por las más fácil, aunque de inmediato otra duda asalta su mente—, ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

No recuerda haberle dicho su dirección alguna vez. No, está seguro de que nunca se la dijo.

—Po, necesito que me ayudes.

 **III**

 _Necesito que me ayudes._

Cuando volteó, volvió a encontrarse el mismo rostro tenso e inexpresivo tan característico de ella. Sus labios eran una línea, pálida y reseca, y sus ojos brillaban con cierta determinación: determinación a no rogar. Tampoco era que Po planeara que ella rogara, era lo último que quería. Sin más, asintió. Un movimiento seco de cabeza, distante, una afirmación impersonal. Costaba verla, costaba posar los ojos en sus magullones.

Tigresa vuelve a colocarse la capucha, acomodando todo su cabello dentro —toda una proeza, según la opinión de Po—, y hunde las manos nuevamente en sus bolsillos. Para Po no pasó desapercibido el leve temblor en sus piernas, como si le costase mantenerse de pie. No dijo nada al respecto.

La caminata pronto les lleva hasta la pequeña plaza del barrio: un parque destinado a los niños, con columpios y toboganes. Po la observa tomar asiento en uno de los columpios y él, sin saber por qué lo ha llevado hasta ahí, la imita. A su alrededor, la calle yace vacía y las casas tienen aspecto de estar deshabitadas.

Es entonces, cuando la observa ocultar el rostro tras la capucha y encogerse en la sudadera, que Po comprende —o cree comprender— el por qué ella ha ido a buscarle a esas horas, por qué le lleva hasta ese lugar: Tigresa está evitando que la vean. Evita encontrarse con alguna persona, que ojos curiosos se posen en sus heridas. Está avergonzada.

Se pregunta, entonces, ¿qué le ha pasado?

Porque no solo parece avergonzada. Se ve asustada, como si temiese encontrar algo… o que algo la encuentre a ella.

Po cierra los puños en torno a las correas del columpio. ¿Quién le ha hecho eso a Tigresa? ¿Qué clase de animal fue capaz de hacerle tal daño? Por primera vez en su vida, Po siente el impulso de golpear a alguien. Desea tener frente a él a quien fuera que la hubiera lastimado, solo para golpearlo, para dejarlo igual que ella. La naturaleza de sus pensamientos, por algún motivo, no le sorprende. Nunca fue de peleas —al contrario de Mono, en lo cual ya podría haberse graduado con maestrías y honores—. Solía evitarlas, aún si así quedaba como un cobarde, solía huir de todo tipo de enfrentamientos. No le gustaba pelear… pero ahora se trataba de Tigresa. Y estaba herida.

—No hay nadie cerca —habla. Su voz se escucha rasposa, temerosa.

Tigresa asiente con un movimiento lento de cabeza, como si dudase.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y por qué no te quitas la capucha?

—No quiero que me veas así, Po. —Su voz es baja, lenta, como si buscase que un niño pequeño la comprenda.

Po, por un momento, piensa que podría reír… podría. Pero no.

Sin responder, toma la capucha entre sus dedos y la jala hacia atrás. Tigresa se queja con un improperio —uno que nunca creyó oírla pronunciar—, pero no hace nada por volver a cubrirse. La brisa de la noche le desparrama el cabello sobre los hombros. Largo, rizado, espeso. Po no puede evitar tomar un mechón y enredarlo entre sus dedos, jugueteando con él.

—Quiero verte —dice, suave—. Necesito verte.

Los ojos de Tigresa se iluminan y el asomo de un sonroso colorea sus mejillas, dándose lugar entre el tono pálido de su piel.

—No puedo contarte qué pasó.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer, entonces? —Po deja el rizo detrás de la oreja de ella, volviendo luego su mano a la correa del columpio—. ¿Para qué me buscaste?

—Te extrañaba.

Sus labios se mueven, lentos y temblorosos, casi con temor. Lo dice tan bajo que por un momento Po cree que se lo ha imaginado… sin embargo, de haber sido así, no la hubiera visto agachar la mirada.

 _Yo también,_ quiere decir. _Yo también te extrañé._

—¿Te duele? —pregunta en su lugar.

—Un poco —admite ella—. Solo un poco.

 _Miente_. Lo deja pasar.

—No fuiste al colegio… ¿Fue por eso?

—No. No fue por… esto. —Tigresa, con un movimiento de sus pies, impulsa el columpio. Solo un poco, balanceándose en el lugar—. Tenía que cuidar de Peng. Mamá… Mamá no estaba y Tai Lung trabaja. No había nadie más.

Po no responde.

No sabe mucho de la madre de Tigresa. Ella jamás habla de la mujer y las pocas veces que lo hace, siempre es con el entrecejo arrugado y una mueca. Sin embargo, le ha dicho lo suficiente como para saber que muy pocas veces está en la casa, que suele quedar sola con sus dos hermanos. Tal vez, solo tal vez, comprendía por qué el enfado de Tigresa al enterarse de que su hermano se iba de casa: se sentía abandonada, se sentía sola.

Ella está sola, no puede evitar pensar Po. Tigresa jamás lo dice con esas palabras, jamás lo expresa, pero sus acciones son bastas para saberlo: se siente sola.

Recuerda la noche en la casa de Mono: Tigresa se veía feliz. No entendía nada de lo que Víbora le hablaba, no comprendía la mitad de las bromas de los chicos y muchas veces los comentarios le hacían sonrojar, pero se sentía feliz por el mero hecho de compartir con alguien más. Sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que alguno de ellos le mencionaba. Po no se percató de ello esa noche, pero ahora lo veía claro. Al igual que veía claro muchos otros momentos, como las veces que ella se enojaba con él, el cómo respondió cuando le habló sobre ir a conocer a sus amigos. Solo temía que la apartara.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu celular? —pregunta, al ser consciente de que lleva demasiado tiempo en silencio.

Tigresa vuelve a agachar la mirada.

—Preferiría no hablar de ello.

Po suspira, resignado.

Así no cree que lleguen a avanzar demasiado.

El murmullo de los pies de ella contra la arena, balanceándola en el columpio, es todo el sonido que llena el lugar. Un vehículo cruza la calle y el sonido se aleja rápidamente hasta dejarse de oír. Otra vez, silencio.

Sin decir nada, Po se levanta y rodea la hamaca, situándose detrás de Tigresa. Ella no dice nada y él coloca sus manos sobre las de Tigresa, sujetando junto a ella la correa del columpio. La arrastra hacia atrás, solo unos centímetros, y la empuja. Suave al principio, aumentando la fuerza de forma gradual.

Tigresa estira las piernas y deja caer el cuerpo hacia atrás, sujetándose de las correas. Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios curvados en una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Los rizos vuelan a su alrededor, arremolinándose en torno a su rostro sonrosado, pegándose a sus mejillas húmedas por… ¿Lagrimas? Sí, son lágrimas. Po solo puede verla. En silencio, la empuja en el columpio y sonríe al ver la felicidad casi infantil en el rostro de ella, su expresión ligera y relajada.

Se ve hermosa. Hermosa y triste. Es una belleza melancólica, marcada con algo que Po no distingue.

Las sonrisas de Tigresa nunca son anchas, nunca son plenas… pero ahora, la escucha reír y él también sonríe.

—¡Mas fuerte! —La escucha clamar, como una niña.

Y él obedece.

Toma la parte baja del columpio y la empuja. Más fuerte, más alto… y luego más… y más. Tigresa se tira hacia atrás en el columpio, sujetándose de las correas, sin miedo a caer, sin miedo a la altura. Se ve libre.

Como un pajarillo que lleva demasiado tiempo en una jaula y por primera vez, prueba los fuertes vientos de las alturas. No teme, solo disfruta, preso de una sensación de opresora felicidad. La emoción de lo desconocido junto a la angustia de llevar tanto tiempo sin conocerlo, al deseo de haberlo descubierto mucho antes. Tigresa solo ríe… y Po sabe que esa risa es llanto. Tantas conversaciones telefónicas, tantas horas hablando casi toda la noche, le han enseñado a encontrar el llanto oculto detrás de esa risa.

 **III**

—Cuando tenía cinco años, la primera noche que pasé en casa de Shifu, tuve tanto miedo que terminé durmiendo con él y Mei-Ling —confiesa Tigresa, con aquel susurro propio de los secretos. Una pequeña sonrisa anida en sus labios, débil, amenazando con quebrarse—. Tai Lung lo descubrió e insistió también en dormir allí.

Po juguetea con sus pies en la arena del suelo. Se le escapa una risa nasal, baja y burlona.

—Vaya.

—Sí… Mei-Ling nos amenazó con no dejarnos ver caricaturas si volvíamos a molestar en la noche.

—Que amor de madre.

—¿Viste? —Tigresa ríe—. Era tan dulce… ¡Como un limón!

Los pies de ella aún la balancean en el viejo columpio. Suave y lento, como el movimiento de una mecedora. Po ha decidido sentarse en su propio columpio y acompañarla.

—Cuando era pequeño quería tener hermanos —le toca confesar a él—. Una vez le pedí a Santa una hermana.

—¿Y te cumplió?

Po arquea una ceja.

—¿Es joda o…?

—Tonto. —Ella ríe.

Tigresa vuelve su mirada al frente. Sus pies la arrastran hacia atrás y luego abandonan el suelo, dejándola caer. Po la observa. Su cuerpo recostado, su cabello alborotado —con aspecto de no haber probado un peine en meses—, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos. Son sus labios los que captan su atención: suaves y rosa, húmedos por las veces que ella se los muerde de manera inconsciente.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en esa plaza? No tiene idea, pero está seguro que un par de horas. La noche se vuelve fresca, la brisa le eriza la piel y le obliga a arrepentirse de no haber tomado algún abrigo, tal como su padre le aconseja siempre.

El celular suena en el bolcillo de su pantalón. Se había olvidado de que lo tenía. De haber sido solo un mensaje, lo hubiera dejado estar. Pero no, se trata de una llamada. Tigresa se detiene en el columpio, observándole, y él se disculpa en un susurro antes de tomar el aparato, decidido a ignorar la llamada. Sin embargo, no es ninguno de los chicos, ni siquiera su padre. Es Víbora… y a Víbora nadie le corta el teléfono.

—¿ _Dónde estás_?

La voz de la chica suena demandante al otro lado de la línea, distorsionada por la mala señal. De fondo, lejano y casi imperceptible, puede oírse la música de donde quiera que los hubiera llevado Mono.

Po ríe, mirando de reojo de Tigresa.

—No estoy muerto —asegura.

— _¡_ _Claro que no lo estás! Sino ya me tendrías a mí jugando a la copa para patearte espiritualmente el trasero._ —Víbora habla rápido. Está enfadada—. _Venga, Po, fuera de joda. ¿Dónde estás?_

—Con alguien, Víbora. ¿Quieres detalles o…? —y deja la frase al aire.

Silencio.

Cree escuchar a los chicos atrás y algo sobre más bebidas.

—¿ _Con Tigresa_?

—Sí.

 _—Vale… —_ Víbora parece no saber qué decir. No esperaba aquella respuesta—. _Vale… Yo… Esto… ¿Ella está bien?_

Po se muerde el labio, meditando la respuesta correcta. Suelta el aire en un suspiro, resignado.

—No puedo decirte. Te veo mañana en casa de Mono, ¿Te parece?

— _Bien._

Y sin más, cuelga. Como siempre, sin saludar. Víbora nunca saluda cuando habla por teléfono, mucho menos si es a alguno de sus amigos. Solo dice lo que tiene que decir y ya, sin rodeos de ningún tipo.

A su lado, Tigresa aun le mira, curiosa.

—¿Pasó algo? —murmura, casi con temor.

Po niega con la cabeza. Se levanta del columpio y deja el celular en su bolcillo.

—No. Solo… tonteras. Los chicos están ebrios. —Se inventa—. Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa. Es tarde.

—No.

—¿Cómo?

—No… vuelve tú a tu casa. Yo me quedo.

Po baja la mirada hacia el rostro de ella, sin comprender, pero Tigresa no le mira a él. Tiene la cabeza gacha y el cabello le cae a los lados, cubriéndole el rostro. Sus pies juegan con la arena.

—Tigresa es tarde. Es peligroso que quedes sola.

—No, no entiendes. —Su voz baja a cada palabra, volviéndose un susurro suave— No volveré a casa ahora. No puedo.


	9. Chapter 8

¿ **Qué pasó con Tigresa?**

 **¿Qué hará Po?**

 **¿Tendrá condones el chico en su habitación?**

 **¡HOLA, CRIATURAS DE LA NATURALEZA ENDEMONIADA DE LOS INFIERNOS DE LUCIFER!...**

 **Ahrre…**

 **Saben, creo que los escritores deberíamos tener nuestra propia sección vip en el infierno… Sip… En especial los escritores de fanfiction… Por un lado, los nifómanos que escriben puro sexo. Por otro, los de faltas ortográficas. Por otro, aquellos de "me vale verga tu opinión, mi fic es genial, perra"… Si… Sería interesante… ¡¿Quién me acompaña a crear nuestro propio pedacito de infierno?! ^_^ Yo llevo las cervezas…**

 **Bueno, bueno, dejando de lado un momento el tema del infierno personalizado, como yo soy yo, ustedes son ustedes y Lucifer es Lucifer… les diré que… ¡Les debía este capítulo!... Digo, Tigresa no tiene donde ir a dormir ¡Y ahí esta Po! Ni yo misma, sabiendo lo que va a pasar, podría aguantar más tiempo sin escribirlo…**

 **¡Y AQUÍ ESTOY!**

 **Un domingo por la noche —de hecho, ya sería lunes en la madrugada— escribiendo pelotudeces sin sentido… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo ocho.**

Llevar a una chica a su cama nunca estuvo entre las expectativas de Po.

Llevar a Tigresa a su cama nunca estuvo siquiera en sus fantasías más locas… tal vez sí, pero no como algo posible.

Pero allí estaba ella, parada en la puerta de su cuarto, observando con ojos curiosos cada centímetro de la habitación. Por un momento, Po se arrepiente de nunca ordenar lo suficiente su cuarto. Hay ropa en el suelo, la cama está deshecha y la mochila tirada en una esquina, con todos los cuadernos desparramados a su alrededor.

Tigresa escudriña cada detalle en el cuarto, desde el color azul de las paredes cubiertas de posters hasta las cortinas verdes de la ventana abierta. La cama deshecha, el escritorio con el computador rodeado de paquetes vacíos de frituras, los posters ridículos en la pared, algún que otro adorno conservado de la infancia, como muñecos y chucherías. Pero es un escudriño inocente, más propio de un niño curioso que de quien juzga tal desorden. Como el de sus amigos cuando ven sus historietas.

En una pequeña estantería, empotrada a la pared sobre el cabezal de la cama, la colección de figuras de acción parece llamarle la atención. Tigresa camina hacia ella con paso lento, cuidado, como esperando que Po le diga que no puede tocar eso. Están tan ordenados, algunos aún en sus paquetes sin abrir. Ella no sabe mucho de superhéroes, pero está segura que allí hay todos los que puedan existir. Desde los más conocidos hasta aquellos que solo unos pocos recuerdan. Incluso un par que nadie debería siquiera recordar su nombre, pues su _fama_ se había visto muy reducida a un par de historietas muy malas.

—Wou… —Tigresa deja escapar un bajo silbido apremiante—, estoy segura que ni Peng colecciona tantas muñecas.

Las mejillas de Po arden.

—Eh, eh… Figuras de acción —le reprende, con falso enfado—. Las colecciono de los cinco años.

—Interesante.

Y ese es el momento, en el que Po descubre que está loco por esa chica.

No porque el color de sus ojos le hipnotizasen, ni porque el balanceo de sus caderas le hiciera perder el juicio. Sabe que está loco por ella en el mismo momento en el que ambos se cuelan por la puerta trasera de la casa, como dos delincuentes, solo para que su padre —que siempre que él sale duerme en el sillón de la sala para esperarle— les descubra al entrar.

Sabe que está loco por ella cuando, negándose a dejarla pasar la noche quien sabe dónde, insiste en que ella duerma en su casa. Sabe que está rematadamente loco por esa chica cuando cierra la puerta del cuarto con el pie, cuidando de no hacer ruido, y se ve incapaz de arrepentirse por aquella descabellada idea.

—Bueno, ponte cómoda —invita, con una sonrisa—. Te prestaré algo de ropa para que duer…

—¡Oh, no! No hace falta.

—No puedes dormir con esa ropa. Estarás incómoda —insiste, ya de camino al armario. No tiene que buscar mucho, sabe exactamente qué le puede prestar—. Prometo que no veré nada.

Lo dice a broma, claro, pero el ambiente se vuelve tenso casi de inmediato. Tigresa no responde, Po no insiste.

Saca una remera —grande incluso para él mismo— y un pantalón de pijama. Cierra de vuelta el armario y se vuelve en dirección a Tigresa, extendiéndole la remera. Le prestaría también un short o una bermuda, para que se cubra mejor, pero está seguro que estos son demasiado grandes para ella.

—Ten. Usa el baño, yo me cambiaré aquí.

Tigresa duda. Con la mirada gacha y mano temblorosa, toma la prenda que Po le ofrece y se marcha hacia la puerta junto al armario; el baño del cuarto. Po no tiene idea cuánto tardará ella en vestirse, por lo que decide apurarse. Se quita el las zapatillas y las patea lejos, al igual que el pantalón.

No acostumbra a usar remera para dormir, solo el pantalón del pijama… y no es la primera vez que duerme así con una chica.

Cuando tenía trece años, Víbora se quedó a dormir con él. Su padre le había obligado a cederle la cama a su amiga y dormir él en el suelo, en un saco de campamento. Sin embargo, por algún motivo que no recordaba, terminaron ambos durmiendo en la cama luego de una larga sesión de historias de terror. Historias que en ese momento no le parecen muy aterradoras, pero que a los trece años era simplemente espantosas.

Pero claro, en ese entonces, cuando Víbora se acurrucó contra su espalda, tenían trece años. Eran unos niños. Ninguno podría haber siquiera imaginado que eso —dormir juntos— significara algo más. Solo eran dos amigos, dos hermanos, compartiendo un espacio para que ninguno estuviese incómodo en el suelo.

Ahora tiene diecisiete. Ahora es adolescente. Ahora su cuerpo es distinto —reacciona distinto—. Ahora está por dormir con Tigresa. No solo su amiga, no solo una chica hermosa, sino la chica que le tiene loco. El corazón le palpita tan rápido como el batir de alas de un colibrí y las mejillas ya han adquirido un color rosado definitivo. No pasará nada. No tiene por qué pasar nada. No deja de repetírselo y aunque sabe que es verdad, no entiende por qué, cuando escucha la puerta del baño abrirse, todo su cuerpo pega un respingo bastante notorio.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Tigresa, en un susurro bajo y preocupado.

Asiente.

Tigresa pasa caminando por al lado de él, sin mirarle... aunque él sí que la mira a ella. La remera es larga, pero no lo suficiente. Mira sus piernas, largas y ligeramente más claras que el resto de su piel, mira sus pechos insinuados como una pequeña montaña en la remera. La notoria falta del sostén.

Siente la boca seca. Sus mejillas, ahora rojas, arden como si tuviera fiebre.

—Sí, si… esto… —Ni él mismo se escucha—. Duerme en la cama. Yo dormiré en el suelo.

Tigresa se voltea hacia él, sujetándose el cabello con ambas manos en una coleta alta.

—No hace falta, Po. Demasiado has hecho ya. —Toma el colero de su muñeca y lo anuda en el cabello, ajustándolo. Un par de mechones caen en su rostro—. Dormiré en el suelo. Es tu cama, es lo justo.

—Yo te invité. No puedes dormir ahí.

Una ceja arqueada. Tigresa luce divertida

—¿Y qué propones? ¿Qué compartamos cama?

—Esto… —Po juega con sus dedos, nervioso— ¿Si?

 _Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto_ … ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho eso? ¡¿Cómo pudo siquiera haber pensado eso?! Armándose con valor que no cree poseer, retiene el aire y levanta la mirada hacia ella, preparando una sonrisa para aparentar que ha sido una broma.

Pero Tigresa no se ve muy molesta al respecto.

Con cierta indiferencia, se encoge de hombros y chasquea la lengua. Un gesto de no importarle demasiado.

—Vale.

—¿Vale?

—Sí, vale. —Ella le mira, divertida—. ¿O es que hay algún problema?

Se apresura a negar.

—No, no, no… Claro que no… Esto… Tigresa…

Po no entiende nada. No entiende por qué tan nervioso. No entiende por qué ella es tan indiferente. Cualquier chica normal se hubiera escandalizado ante aquello, negándose rotundamente a algo semejante. ¿Por qué Tigresa no puede ser una chica normal? ¿Por qué no puede negarse y mandarlo a dormir en el suelo? Sería más fácil.

—¿Po?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Oye, tranquilo —le calma ella, con una sonrisa. Demasiado tarde Po se percata de haber gritado. Nervioso, la mira… y ella lo mira a él. Sus ojos, ámbar como los de un felino, son profundos y sinceros—. Confío en ti, ¿vale?

Lentamente, él asiente. Confío en ti… _confía en mí._

—Vale.

 **III**

El silencio crea intimidad.

La intimidad crea confianza.

La confianza llama a los secretos… y entre ellos dos, que llevan una larga hora despiertos, hay muchos secretos.

La cama no es ni pequeña, ni grande. Es espaciosa, pero no lo suficiente para dos personas. Recostarse sin tocarse resulta imposible, pero a ninguno parece importarle demasiado, mucho menos cuando sus piernas se encuentran debajo de la sábana. Toman el contacto como si se tratase de un roce casual de manos; con naturalidad.

Sin embargo, a medida que los minutos corren y la incomodidad inicial desaparece, pueden asegurar que sienten la respiración ajena más cerca de sus rostros. Cálida y suave, como una caricia. Ninguno se atreve a abrir los ojos, por lo que ninguno ve la sonrisa en el rostro ajeno. Tigresa finge que la mano de Po no se encuentra junto a las suyas, entrelazadas en el escaso espacio entre ambos, y Po finge que las piernas de Tigresa no se encuentran entre las de él, demasiado cerca de una zona sensible. Ambos fingen que sus frentes no están demasiado juntas.

—¿Po?

—¿ _Humm_?

Ni siquiera es una palabra, solo un sonido ronco de su garganta.

—¿Qué significó para ti el beso?

La voz de ella es baja y susurrante, suave, y Po se pregunta por un momento de qué beso le habla. Tarda cinco segundos en reaccionar… y dos minutos en pensar. ¿Qué significó para él?

Lo que aquel beso pudo significar para él era tan complejo como, al mismo tiempo, sencillo. Puede decirlo con miles de palabras y al mismo tiempo, con una sola frasecita tan vieja como el tiempo mismo. El ambiente es calmo y la atmosfera tan frágil que una sola letra de más en sus labios podría quebrarla. Por eso, con las manos entrelazadas a las de ella, elige la opción corta.

—Me gustas.

Sin arrumacos, sin cursilerías. Un susurro simple y al mismo tiempo, dulce como una caricia.

 _Me gustas._

Cundo Tigresa sonríe, sus labios están tan cerca que puede sentir el gesto sobre los suyos. ¿Cuenta eso como un beso? No están seguros, pero en ese momento es lo que menos les interesa. Ya tendrán tiempo para besarse.

—Tú también me gustas, Po.

 **III**

Po sale del baño con el cabello húmedo y una toalla anudada a sus caderas.

Tigresa, de espaldas a la puerta del baño, solo lleva las pantaletas debajo de la remera que acaba de quitarse.

Ambos se quedan quietos en sus lugres, sin ninguna expresión en particular, como si no pasara lo que creen que pasa. No, no se encuentran semidesnudos en presencia del otro, no acaban de pillarse en una situación incómoda. Las bragas de ella _no_ son rosas y él _no_ tiene un inicio de erección debajo de la toalla. _No, no y no_. No pasa nada.

Tigresa, lentamente, voltea sobre su hombro para ver a Po parado al otro lado del cuarto. Sabe que él no puede verle, pero sus brazos se cruzan por encima de su pecho, en un instintivo gesto de protección.

—Buenos días —murmura ella.

—Buenos días.

Po baja la mirada, ocultando el sonroso de su rostro, y se dirige hacia el armario. Se viste de cara al mueble abierto y aun así le es imposible no ver en su mente la imagen de una sucesión de pequeños moratones en el brazo de Tigresa—cuatro y un quinto un poco más alargado, como si le hubieran sujetado de allí—.

En silencio escuchan el susurro de la ropa. La toalla que cae al suelo, el ligero "click" de un sujetador. Los jeans de él, el pantalón de ella. Una cremallera deslizándose lentamente hasta finalizar su camino.

Es íntimo. Íntimo, cómodo… y natural.

—Aún es temprano. Dudo que mi padre esté despierto —dice Po.

Su voz suena tan impersonal.

—Bien. —Tigresa, aún de espaldas a él, se amarra los cordones de las zapatillas—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya, antes que despierte.

—No hace falta. —Po no se atreve a voltear, a pesar de estar vestido—. Puedes quedarte y desayunar. Yo le digo que acabas de llegar y…

—No.

Po, de cara al armario, toca aquí y allá entre la ropa. No porque busque algo, sino por la mera necesidad de mantener sus manos ocupadas en algo. Finge acomodar. Saca, dobla y vuelve a guardar. Saca, dobla y vuelve a guardar. Si su memoria no le falla, eso es lo más cerca que ha estado en su vida de acomodar aquel viejo armario. Está nervioso. La imagen de Tigresa en bragas no es algo que vaya a olvidar en breve, mucho menos la de esas marcas en su brazo.

Cuando la mano de ella le toma del brazo —pequeña pero fuerte, algo completamente distinto al tacto tembloroso de la noche anterior— le es imposible no pegar un respingo.

La remera que sostiene en sus manos cae al suelo, pero no se molesta en recogerla. Voltea. Tigresa está frente a él, con el cabello recogido en una desordenada coleta. A la luz del día, los moretones se ven más feos. El morado es más morado, el amarillo contrasta con su piel clara, las cortadas ya con costras brillantes y rojas, irritadas en los bordes. Se ve doloroso. _Es_ doloroso. Sin embargo, su expresión es suave y sus ojos amables.

—Gracias —murmura—. Gracias, Po. Pero tengo que irme, en serio.

Se ve tan vulnerable, tan… indefensa.

—¿Iras a tu casa?

—No. Aún no. —Ella sonríe, como si comprendiera la preocupación de él—. Pero te prometo que el lunes iré a clases, ¿Si?... y te explicaré todo.

Po ladea el rostro.

La mira… la mira… la mira… y no puede resistirse. No puede evitar inclinarse y posar sus labios sobre ella.

El momento no es el más adecuado para un beso. Ni el más romántico ni el más tranquilo. Sin embargo, las palabras de la noche anterior flotan entre ambos, como un recordatorio de que aquello no fue un sueño —tal como pensaron al despertar—, que fue tan real como el tacto suave de los labios ajenos.

Po lleva sus manos a las caderas de ella, presionando por sobre la tela, sujetándola. Los dedos de ella, frágiles y delicados, se aferran al cabello aún húmedo de su nuca y el pequeño pecho femenino se aplasta contra el de él. Un quejido, bajo y lastimero, se cuela entre sus alientos mezclados. Po, recordando la herida en el carnoso labio inferior de ella, se aparta unos milímetros… solo unos milímetros, antes de que Tigresa sea quien vuelva a abalanzarse sobre sus labios.

Dulce e inocente. Intenso y apasionado. Torpe y ansioso. El beso es todo y nada. Es atracción física, cruda y contenida, y al mismo tiempo es cariño sin expresar. Un beso que ninguno sabrá describir luego, para el cual no hallaran palabras. Un beso que, al recordarlo, les teñirá de rubor las mejillas y les acelerará el corazón.

Po deja vagar una mano por la espalda de ella, por debajo de la sudadera, por debajo de la remera básica. Piel contra piel, cálido y frio al mismo tiempo. La otra mano permanece fija en sus caderas.

El aire escasea y deciden que deben separase… solo lo suficiente para sonreír y respirar, lo cual no es demasiado, solo unos milímetros. Tan escasos que aún pueden sentir el contacto del otro sobre sus labios. Ríen. Ríen con las frentes unidas y la respiración agitada. Ríen por el mero hecho de haberse besado, escondidos en el cuarto de Po, con la amenaza constante de que su padre despierte de un momento a otro y les pille.

Po alza una mano hacia el rostro de ella. Lo acaricia, con delicadeza, cuidando de no rozar aquella extensión morada en su pómulo. El brillo en sus ojos opacado por la preocupación.

—¿Quién te hizo eso?

No puede evitarlo. Tiene que saber. _Necesita_ saberlo.

Tigresa baja la mirada.

—Fue Shen. Es un amigo de mi hermano.

—¿Y tu hermano…?

—No. No sabe. —Su voz firme, tajante—. Y no lo va a saber, ¿entendido?


	10. Chapter 9

**¡AL FIN, NENAS, AL FIN!...**

 **Creanme que no exagero cuando os digo (((¡¿POR QUÉ OS, MALDITA PUTA, POR QUÉ?!)))… ay, vo' no joda'… Como decía; NO EXAGERO al decir que escribir este cap fue como parir…**

 **O bueno… no tanto… Pero similar.**

 **La cosa es que levanto de dormir la siesta… ¡Y BUM! Estaba ahí ¡ahí! En mi mente, fresco como el culo de un bebé… (((O_ó))) ¡La idea! La bendita y maravillosa idea… Entonces, con aspecto de haberme pasado todo un zoológico sobre mi cara, tomé la portátil y me acosté —si, porque vaga siempre— a escribir…**

 **¡Y BUM!**

 **Se fue.**

 **La idea se fue.**

 **La muy puta solo se fue.**

 **Como todas mis mascotas desde los cinco años… solo se fue y no volvió. Y he ahí por qué no he subido el capítulo en todo este tiempo. De hecho, los capítulos siguientes los tengo escritos… ¡este! ¡ESSSSSSSTE! Es que el faltaba… Y no se dejen engañar, la idea NUNCA volvió… De hecho, esta ni siquiera es "una versión" de la idea original… este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con la idea original…**

 **¡Y AÚN NO RECUERDO CUAL ERA LA IDEA ORIGINAL! Solo sé que era mucho mejor.**

 **Pero ni modo… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo nueve.**

Cuando baja por las inseguras escaleras hacia el sótano, Po no puede evitar pensar en la mano de Tigresa —pequeña, frágil., delicada y fuerte al mismo tiempo— estrujándole la suya al oír los leves crujidos en la desvencijada madera. El brazo de ella, rodeándole de la cintura, manteniéndose a su lado. La recuerda. Tímida y cohibida por la efusividad de los chicos, sonrojada por las insinuaciones de Mantis.

Como siempre, es el último en llegar y los demás ya están allí, sentados en los viejos sillones alrededor del baúl/mesita ratonera. Víbora, igual que cada sábado, en las piernas de Grulla. Esta noche no parecen muy interesados en el billar. El estéreo reproduce algún grupo de rock —o tal vez punk— que Po reconoce como una de las bandas favoritas de Grulla, aunque no recuerde su nombre… ni el nombre de esa canción en particular. Esta noche, los padres de Mono están en casa, por lo que las cervezas son remplazadas por sodas.

—¡Y hasta que llegas! —exclama Mono al verle.

Po sonríe, sonrojado, y se encoge de hombros como respuesta.

Toma asiento en el único sillón libre, no sin antes tomar una rebanada de la pizza aún caliente sobre el baúl.

—Complicaciones —miente. Todo lo que ha hecho en el día es estar en su cuarto, escuchar música y pensar. Pensar más de lo usual—. ¿Qué tal anoche?

—¡Una bomba, bro!... La cabeza aún me duele.

—También… como para que no te duela, ¡Te bebiste hasta lo que no había! —riñe Víbora. Mantis solo sonríe, una sonrisa de niño pequeño que le viene de cuna—. Po, juro que la próxima que me dejes plantada con estos idiotas ¡te mato!

Po no puede evitar reír… Oh, los amigos.

Nadie parece interesado en saber el motivo que lo ha llevado a cancelar de última hora. De hecho, el mero hecho de que ni siquiera lo mencionen es sospechoso. Po está seguro de que Víbora les ha inventado alguna historia, aunque no se le ocurre mucho que pudo haber inventado. La mira —como cuando eran niños y necesitaban encubrirse mutuamente, cuando compartían en secreto travesuras delante de los adultos—, pero ella está demasiado ocupada con la mejilla sobre el pecho de Grulla.

La imagen causa gracia a Po y al mismo tiempo, una pequeña punzada de envidia. Pero no mala. Envidia sana. Porque ellos se ven felices. Grulla rodea la cintura de Víbora, mientras ella juguetea con el cuello de la remera de él. Le gustaría poder estar así con Tigresa. Traerla cada sábado, abrazarla delante de los demás, besarla. Le gustaría verla sonreír y saberse la causa de esa sonrisa.

—¿Y Tigresa?

Po mira a Mono. Parpadea. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—¿Eh?

—Que por qué no ha venido Tigresa, tonto —Ríe Mono.

—Ah, bueno… esto… —Po se rasca la nuca. ¿Ellos esperaban que Tigresa volviera?—. Estaba ocupada.

—¿En qué?

Grulla mantiene la expresión calmada, el semblante siempre relajado, como si la mayor de sus preocupaciones fuera elegir la ropa que usará al día siguiente. Su ceja ligeramente arqueada, un gesto casi imperceptible, es acompañada por una pequeña sonrisa. La pregunta de Grulla parece hablar por todos.

Po está dispuesto a responderle que no se meta donde no le llaman, cuando su celular vibra sobre el baúl/mesita.

El sonido es apenas perceptible, pero de un momento a otro, resulta mucho más llamativo que la estruendosa música de _Bring me the horizon_ que se reproduce en el estéreo, clara elección de Grulla.

Haciendo de cuenta que no nota las indiscretas miradas de sus amigos sobre él, Po toma el aparato y presiona para atender. No tiene idea quien es. El número es desconocido y no está agendado entre sus contactos. Se levanta de su lugar y en un vano intento por conseguir privacidad, se aleja unos pasos con el teléfono junto a la oreja.

—Hola.

Silencio. Alguien respira al otro lado. Es una respiración rápida y pesada, forzada.

—Hola —repite, un poco más fuerte—. ¡Grulla, carajo, bájale a esa cosa!

Un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio es toda la respuesta que recibe. Sin embargo, Víbora, como buena amiga, se encarga de bajar el volumen a la atronadora música, ignorando el reclamo de su novio.

— _¿Po?_

La voz es tan baja y ronca, que a Po le cuesta entender su nombre en ella. Más aún le cuesta reconocer quien es.

—¿Tigresa?

— _Sí_ —ella murmura. Parece costarle hablar, porque tarda varios segundos en poder hacerlo—. _¿Estás desocupado?_

—¿Necesitas algo?

— _Ven a casa_ —ella dice.

—A… ¿Casa de tu padre?

— _No, no… —_ Silencio. Un carraspeo—. _Estoy en casa de mi madre. Yo te digo donde. Por favor, ven._

Po no responde.

Mira de reojo a sus amigos, que tiene severos problemas en fingir que no están en silencio solo para intentar captar lo más posible de la conversación, y se muerde el labio. ¿Debería? No, no debería. Le dijo a su padre que estaría en casa de Mono, además no puede dejar plantados así a sus amigos… no otra vez. No, no debería hacerlo…

—Bien. Voy para allá.

Y ni siquiera se molesta en fingir que no conoce la casa.

 **III**

Luego de cortar la llamada, salió de la casa de Mono con una vaga excusa que ni él mismo se entendió. Está seguro que Víbora tenía una ligera de lo que sucedía, pero no se molestó demasiado en averiguarlo.

Recuerda el camino exacto y llegar hasta la casa de Tigresa le toma casi media hora. Es tarde y la zona no es segura. Camina por la vereda irregular con las manos hundidas en sus bolcillos y la mirada al frente. Los postes de luz no tienen foco —o estos están fundidos, quien sabe— y la calle es oscura, pero encontrar la casa le resulta fácil. Eso y que Tigresa le espera en la entrada, sentada en los peldaños de madera que suben hasta la puerta.

Lleva puesta la misma sudadera que aquella noche, con la capucha incluida, y los rizos se le abultan a los lados de su rostro y caen sobre su pecho. Ella no sonríe al verle atravesar el sendero del jardín —un espacio de tierra y rastros de lo que alguna vez seguramente fue césped— y por lo tanto, Po tampoco lo hace. Ni siquiera se molesta en decir algo. Llega, se siente a su lado en los peldaños y guarda silencio mientras ella, aferrada a las manos de él, recarga la cabeza en su hombro.

Y llora.

Llanto silencioso, de lágrimas solitarias, pero llanto al fin y al cabo.

Po alza un brazo y lo deja caer sobre los hombros de ella, arrimándola, y Tigresa, tan sumida en su dolor, se deja recostar. Se deja acunar por el brazo de Po y se aferra a este como si de ello dependiera su vida, disfruta las caricias en su pelo como si estas fueran las últimas que fuera a recibir.

—Perdón —murmura.

Su voz es ronca, pesada, como la de alguien que ha gritado hasta desgarrarse por dentro.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hacerte venir a esta hora —ella responde—. No debí hacerlo. Es solo…

—Solo…

—Me sentía sola, Po —admite—, y tenía miedo. Necesitaba verte.

Po no va a preguntarle qué es lo que teme, ni tampoco piensa explicarle por qué conocía esa dirección. Después de todo, ella jamás le ha dicho como es que llegó a casa de él. Están a mano, supone.

—Los chicos preguntan por ti —dice.

—Dile a Mantis que le patearé el culo en el billar el próximo sábado —y en su voz se diluye una sonrisa, leve y ligera, como un suspiro escondido entre palabras—. ¿Quieres pasar?

Tigres se levanta y voltea hacia la puerta, sin esperar alguna respuesta. Po le sigue.

Entra por detrás del ella al pequeño saloncito. Hay muchas fotos en las paredes y sobre los pocos muebles. Solo basta una mirada para saber que en ninguna aparece Tigresa. Algunas son de un niño pequeño, de cabello negro azabache desmechado y alborotado —Peng, supone—, en otras Po reconoce a Tai Lung y también las hay donde se ve a ambos hermanos juntos. Se pregunta por qué no hay fotos de Tigresa, pero decide que no es de su incumbencia y opta por no mencionarlo.

Tigresa se quita la sudadera y la arroja sobre uno de los sillones. Las marcas en el brazo siguen allí, de un claro color morado, y Po tiene que apartar la mirada de ellas, así como lleva largo rato evitando mirarle directamente el rostro.

No está del todo seguro por qué se encuentra ahí. _Me sentía sola,_ le ha dicho ella. Pero ¿qué se supone que tiene que hacer? Observa a Tigresa ir y venir por la pequeña salita, recogiendo algunos chiches de niño que se encuentran desperdigados por el suelo y dejándolos sobre la mesita. Parece nerviosa. No deja de morderse el labio. Ella le pregunta si quiere tomar algo, le ofrece a elegir entre agua, soda o una cerveza. _Agua,_ responde Po y la sigue hasta la cocina.

Está oscura y Tigresa no se molesta en encender la luz. Po se queda junto al marco de la puerta. Ella está de espaldas a él, inclinada frente a la nevera abierta.

—Dijiste que no tenías celular —acusa.

Tigresa se endereza con un botellín de agua en la mano y cierra la nevera. No responde, una bufona sonrisa le curva los labios.

Po toma la botella que ella le tiende y la observa llevar la mano libre hacia la parte trasera de su pantalón. Mientra él bebe del agua, ella extiende nuevamente su mano y le enseña un celular que, claramente, no es que ella tenía.

—¿Nuevo?

—Robado.

Por poco no se atraganta con el agua, aunque la toz es inevitable.

—¿Eh?... Co… ¿Cómo? —Balbucea, con el rostro rojo—. ¿De dónde?

—Tranquilo, tonto —ella ríe—. Se lo tomé prestado a Shen. No creo que le importe, después de todo él rompió el mío.

La respuesta no es suficiente para tranquilarse. _Shen._ El nombre en su mente suena como un insulto y le llena de un sabor amargo. Shen es el nombre del tipo que la está lastimando, del tipo que… bueno, no tiene una idea clara de en qué anda metida, pero seguramente no es nada bueno. De repente, Shen se convierte en alguien odiado y aborrecido.

Tigresa ríe y vuelve a guardar el celular en el bolcillo de su pantalón, camina fuera de la cocina y al pasar junto a él, le besa en la mejilla. El contacto es cálido y al mismo tiempo frío: Tigresa tiene los labios fríos, se percata.

—¿Él viene aquí?

Gira sobre sus pie, siguiendo a la chica de vuelta a la sala.

Tigresa se deja caer en uno de los sillones y le observa, con una ceja ligeramente arqueada. Junto a esa ceja, justo donde se quiebra el arco, hay una pequeña cicatriz de la cual Po no se ha percatado antes. Se ve curada, pero reciente.

—No —ella responde—. No, no viene aquí.

Tal vez sea la sonrisa en sus labios rotos, tal vez sea el vacío de la mirada, pero Po sabe que le miente.

—¿Y cuándo le vez?

—Cuando él quiere —Tigresa se encoge de hombros—. No te llamé para hablar de Shen, Po.

—¿Y entonces para qué, Tigresa?

Y no quiere, realmente no lo pretendió, pero su voz suena demasiado brusca para ser una pregunta casual. No puede evitarlo. No saber nada le molesta. Ver a Tigresa herida y no poder hacer nada al respecto le hace sentir un inútil. Ha ido hasta ahí porque ella ha llamado, se ha metido en una calle peligrosa a altas horas de la noche solo porque ella lo ha llamado, ha dejado a sus amigos plantados por segunda vez por ella… siempre por ella. Pero ¿y ella?

Lo tiene de un lado a otro y no le explica nada. Le dice que lo necesita, que se siente sola y que le quiera a su lado, pero no se lo permite, se aleja y no dice cuál es su problema. Y por un momento, Po se siente un tonto juguete. Siente que está ahí como el capricho de una niñita tan acostumbrada a vivir mal que no quiere estar bien. Siente que está perdiendo el tiempo.

Tigresa no le responde.

Entonces, Po, sin tener una real idea de por qué, camina hacia la puerta y se va. Simplemente se va. Sin decir nada, sin pedir explicaciones, sin nada de por medio. Tigresa no lo sigue y una parte de él tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

 **III**

—¿Y desde cuándo fumas?

Tigresa mira de reojo a Shen.

El hombre es alto, delgado y de rostro alargado, con una nariz flaca y ganchuda. Tan solo viste los pantalones vaqueros, rasgados a la altura de las rodillas. Lleva rato de haberse quitado la camisa, pero a ella ya ha dejado de importarle.

Le mira, sin darle mucha importancia, y vuelve a tomar una larga calada del cigarro entre sus dedos. ¿Desde cuándo fuma? _Desde ahora,_ supone. Lo cierto es que nunca lo ha probado. Nunca le ha interesado meterse alguna mierda al cuerpo. Pero… ¿Qué importa? Contener la toz cuesta. Por un momento, los pulmones le arden y sus ojos se irritan por las lágrimas contenidas. Eso _es_ una mierda. Pero detrás de la mierda, como en toda droga, está el efecto. Y entonces, vuelve a tomar una calada.

—Peng duerme y debo cuidarlo —dice ella. Su voz ronca, murmurante—. Vete. Hoy no puedo.

Silencio.

Escucha pasos. La cocina está a oscuras y todo lo que ve de Shen, es su espalda, delineada por la luz artificial de la calle. Él se pasea por el lugar como si fuese el dueño, esculcando en cada pequeño rincón. Tigresa no tiene idea qué es lo que busca cuando abre la nevera y tampoco le pregunta.

—Nena, necesito un favor.

Tigresa arquea una ceja.

—El sexo no es parte del trato. —Una calada. El humo arde y expulsarlo cuesta. Otra calada—. Creí que tenías putas para eso.

La risa de Shen es ronca y profunda.

En algún momento de su loca vida, a Tigresa puede que esa risa le haya provocado algo… mínimo… escaso… pero algo al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, todo lo que provoca ahora en ella es el deseo de devolver la escasa comida que ha ingerido durante el día. Él se endereza y Tigresa alcanza a ver en su mano una de las pequeñas bolsas frías, las que suele usar para bajarle la fiebre a Peng.

—¿Qué haces? —inquiere ella.

Pero Shen no responde.

Avanza los escasos pasos que les separa y apoya la bolsa sobre el pómulo hinchado de ella. Un pinchazo de dolor le hace pegar un respingo y él sonríe, una sonrisa torcida de medio labio.

—¿Acaso me estás pidiendo que te lo haga? —se mofa él—. ¿Es que no te basta con el niñato ese que tienes?

Tigresa tensa la mandíbula.

Asco.

Siente asco y repulsión. Está atrapada entre la encimera y el pecho desnudo de Shen. Ladea el rostro, ignorando el dolor que provoca el brusco movimiento, y empuja los hombros de Shen para obligarle a retroceder. No quiere que la toque. No quiere que cure heridas que él mismo ha causada. La risa del hombre le revuelve el estómago y le causa nauseas.

La blanca mano de Shen, de dedos largos y fuertes, se enreda en sus rizos y la obliga a verlo. El cigarro cae al suelo. Tigresa no chilla, no dice nada, a pesar de que el jalón el doloroso y le arranca cabello de raíz. Una sonrisa. Torcida, burlona, arrogante. Shen vuelve a colocarle la bolsa de agua fría contra la mejilla, presionándola tal vez más de lo necesario. El frío contrasta con el cálido dolor del moratón, que palpita copiosamente bajo el contacto.

Tigresa tiembla. Sus piernas desnudas se sienten de goma y la remera que usa de pijama de repente se siente tan ligera como el aire mismo. De repente, se siente desnuda.

—¡Tesa!

La aguda y chillona voz de Peng le llama la atención.

Shen la suelta con un movimiento brusco de su mano y Tigresa siente la cabeza chocar contra una de las alacenas. El golpe no es nada. Ha recibido peores. Los desordenados rizos se alborotan alrededor de sus mejillas sonrosadas, húmedas por las lágrimas, y sus labios aún tiemblan. Se siente incapaz de moverse.

Peng entra corriendo a la cocina, con su pijama bastante golgado y el cabello azabache alborotado, repitiendo una y otra vez que ha tenido una pesadilla. Y Tigresa, sin quitar la mirada de Shen, le toma en brazos por mera inercia.

En ese momento, agradece a la oscuridad de la habitación que su hermanito no pueda verle el rostro lastimado.


	11. Chapter 10

**¡CHICOS, ME VOY A NARNIA!... Ahrre, no tan así, pero…** **¡VOY A VER KUNG FU PANDA, CARJO, AL FIN! No me hagan spoiler, manga de forros, porque os cazo los dedos a todos… pd. Los amo. Ahrre**

 **La cosa es que tengo el mejor amigo del puto mundo y me va a llevar a ver kung fu panda 3… AY, NO DOY MAS, PINCHE EMOCIÓN… ¡VOY A GRITAR!**

 **Y mientras tanto, yo me pregunto… ¿Por qué el puto fandom está tan muerto? Digo, plz, gente, espabilen. Acaba de salir la tercer película, ¡El fandom debería estar a rebosar!... Aún recuerdo cuando entré *han pasado 84 años…* ahrre, no… Tenía doce años, estaba ansiosa por leer algo de Po y Tigresa y era tan pendeja que no dejaba comentarios… ¡pero agregaba todo a favoritos!**

 **Iba a los que estaban completos y hacía una lista para decidir cual leería primero, cual luego… y así… hasta que leí todo.**

 **AY, DEGENME… hoy estoy con los ánimos por los aires.**

 **Bueno, ahora dejaré de aburrirles… ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo diez.**

Tigresa no vuelve a llamarle y una parte de él ya sabía que ella lo dejaría irse. La conoce. Tigresa no es el tipo de chica que llama, da explicaciones y pide perdón. Ella no iría por detrás de él, no le pediría volver, no intentaría colocar alguna amarra entre ambos. Ella lo dejaría irse. Lo observaría marcharse sin decir una palabra al respecto.

— _No debiste irte, Po. Ella necesita ayuda, no que le pidas explicaciones._

Po, boca abajo en su cama y con el rostro hundido en la almohada, sostiene el celular contra su oreja. No dice nada.

Víbora le riña como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Claro, tuvo que contárselo. La chica le ha cubierto en sus desplantes con los chicos. ¿Cómo? Eso ya es información ajena a su comprensión.

—Víbora…

— _Nada. ¿Las has llamado?_

—¡No! —Se endereza en la cama, colocando el almohadón entre sus piernas—. No pienso llamarla, Víbora. ¿Es que no me escuchas? ¡Me miente! No me explica nada, me tiene de un lado a otro…

— _Está asustada._

Esas palabras bastan para acallarlo. No le ha contado todo a Víbora. Solo lo suficiente. Le ha hablado de la repentina aparición de Tigresa el viernes en su casa, de los golpes en el rostro y de aquel nombre, Shen, pero sin hacer muchas referencias. Pero solo eso. Sin detalles. _Tengo miedo,_ había dicho Tigresa y por la manera que le estrechó la mano al decirlo, supo que era sincera.

Pero eso no se lo ha contado a Víbora.

—¿Asustada? —inquiere, dudoso—. Asustada… ¿De qué?

— _Es obvio, Po. No entiendo como no te das cuenta tu solito_ —ella resopla y Po la puede imaginar apartándose el cabello del rostro, tal como hace siempre que está molesta—. _Es como un ratoncito acorralado por un gato. Va y viene. Corre, tantea y da vueltas. Tigresa está acorralada por algo, o alguien, Po…_ —una pausa—. _Mierda. Tengo que irme, grandote._

Y corta, como siempre, sin despedirse.

Po se queda recostado en su cama. Mira la hora: 02:30. Lleva más de una hora hablando con Víbora y al día siguiente debe ir al colegio, pero no le apetece dormirse. De hecho, nunca ha estado más despierto.

El asunto de Tigresa ha pasado a convertirse en el único asunto que ocupe su mente por las noches. Ha pasado de no importarle nada a simplemente desvelarse pensando en algo que ni siquiera le incumbe. ¿Qué si Tigresa ha tenido malas amistades? ¿Qué si anda metida en algo? ¿Qué con ella? _Pero te importa._ Pero le importa. Es la verdad. No puede darse vuelta y simplemente ignorar, no puede simplemente hacer de cuenta que esos golpes no existen o que ella no ha llorado en sus brazos.

Gira en la cama. De un costado, del otro, boca arriba, boca abajo. No encuentra como acomodarse. Cierra los ojos y en su mente aparecen los recuerdos del viernes. Tigresa durmiendo a su lado, tan cerca y tan distante al mismo tiempo, la maraña de rizos esparcidos sobre la almohada, ella tan pequeña en su remera, tan delicada. Y entonces es definitivo: esa noche no dormirá.

Se levanta de la cama, tan solo en ropa interior, y sale del cuarto. Con pies pesados y mascullando un par de maldiciones, se dirige a la cocina. Tiene hambre. Bueno… él tiene hambre en todo momento, pero ahora es ansiedad. Come cuando está ansioso. Sin molestarse en prender la luz, se dirige a la nevera y saca del interior lo necesario para un sándwich. Busca el pan en la alacena y se sienta en la isla en medio de la cocina.

Es entonces cuando, de reojo, alcanza a ver una silueta en el marco de la puerta. El corazón se le acelera y de un respingo, cae de culo al suelo… justo a tiempo para reconocer a su padre.

—Ay, Po… Tu padre estará viejo, pero tampoco para asustarse.

El Sr. Ping, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, prende la luz y avanza por la cocina.

En silencio, Po se endereza. Le observa buscar un vaso en la alacena y luego llenarlo con agua del grifo. Y sabe que su presencia no es casualidad en cuanto le ve correr uno de los taburetes de la isla y sentarse.

—Muy bien… —El Sr. Ping da un trago al agua y deja la frase al aire—. Cuéntame.

—Pa…

—Nada de excusas. Soy tu padre, Po, lo sé todo —dice. No hay enfado en su voz, solo cierto reproche—. Solo espero que te hayas cuidado la otra noche… Mira que traer a esa señorita a tales horas…

—¡¿Qué?!

Po por poco no vuelve a caer.

—¡No me mires con esa cara! Hablar de sexo con mi hijo no es precisamente…

—¡Papá, no! —se apresura a interrumpirle. Las mejillas le arden—. ¡No pasó nada!... Tigresa no… ¡No es lo que crees!

—Con que se llama Tigresa…

—¡Pa'!

—Dime, Po, esto es serio. ¿Se están…?

—¡Que soy virgen! —y ese es su último intento por cortar aquella _charla_ tan incómoda.

Silencio.

Padre e hijo se miran entre sí, ambos con los rostro rojos de pena, para luego suspirar de falso alivio. El Sr. Ping acaba el agua del vaso de un trago largo y Po da un gran mordisco al sándwich que, con manos temblorosas, ha conseguido preparar.

—Bueno… eso cambia las cosas —El Sr. Ping parece sudar la gota gorda—- Cre-e-eo que… mejor iré a dormir.

Y Po le deja marcharse.

Si hasta hace unos minutos no podía dormir por pensar en Tigresa, ahora si no duerme será por el trauma que ha supuesto el intento de _charla_ de su padre.

 **III**

Al día siguiente, Po asiste al colegio con preocupantes ojeras y la constante sensación de escozor bajo sus párpados. Pero despejado. La mente tranquila y el cuerpo relajado. ¿Por qué? Era algo que ni siquiera él sabía. Parecía que, luego de horas de insomnio, sus preocupaciones simplemente se hubieran evaporado. Y nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que vería a Tigresa. No, que va. Era lo último en lo que pensaba en tal momento.

Con soltura, contó la pequeña anécdota de la noche anterior. Los chicos se troncharon de la risa, incluida Víbora, que por poco no se atragantó con las frituras que estaba comiendo. Po se siente en normalidad. Siente, por un momento, que ha vuelto al año pasado, cuando Tigresa solo era una chica a la cual veía desde su asiento… Eso, hasta que la ve ingresar al curso.

De hecho, no la ve.

No lo necesita.

El silencio cae de repente, salido de la nada, y los murmullos se alzan con la misma rapidez con la que la chica cruza el aula hasta su asiento. Po todo lo que ves es una maraña de rizos asomándose por los bordes de una capucha, pero sabe que los demás han visto mas… mucho más.

—Joder…

Po mira de reojo a Mantis.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vos ya la habías visto? —pregunta Mono, con su entrecejo arrugado.

Y Po sabe a qué se refiere.

—Sí.

Y de nuevo, el peso de todos esos días vuelve a caer en sus hombros. Las horas en vela comienzan a cobrar factura.

Sentado en su lugar, mientras la profesora de Lenguas entra al curso y saluda, Po observa a Tigresa encogerse en su asiento. La Tigresa fría y distante, la que era y es, la que conoció y a la cual le habló luego de semanas reuniendo el valor necesario. Ella no volteó a verla. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha y el rostro oculto.

Un alumno de la primera fila se puso de pie y se acercó al escritorio de la profesora, que comenzaba a sacar sus cosas del maletín. A Po no podría interesarle menos lo que fuera que le hubiera ido a decir… si tan solo, segundos después, la profesora no hubiera alzado la mirada en dirección a Tigresa. Ella no fue consciente de ello hasta no oír la voz suave de la mujer pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Podrías acercarte, querida?

Po quiso golpear al chico, por soplón.

Miró de reojo a Tigresa; ella alzó la mirada sin dudar, dirigiendo sus duras facciones hacia la mujer. No dijo nada. No asintió ni hizo algún gesto que la delatase nerviosa, pero Po la conocía y supo que lo estaba mientras avanzaba al frente.

Sin más palabras que un "estecen callados", la profesora llevó a Tigresa fuera del curso… y cuando volvió a entrar, minutos después, lo hizo sola.

 **III**

—Seguro le ha llevado con el director.

—O con el profesor Shifu —opina Grulla—. Después de todo, es su padre ¿No?

Po ha dejado de prestar atención en cuanto salieron del curso.

La clase pasó insoportablemente lenta y Tigresa no volvió a aparecer. Ahora caminar por los pasillos del colegio, buscándola. Sabe que no la encontrará, pero le es imposible no hacer el intento. Una mirada al patio y sabe que ella no se encuentra allí: sería imposible perder aquella cabellera, por más capuchas que usara. Víbora, como buena amiga, le hace el favor de ver los baños de las mujeres. Pero tampoco se halla allí.

Cuando el timbre vuelve a sonar, anunciando el momento de entrar a la siguiente clase, Po se encuentra cansado, enojado y frustrado. Cansado por no haber dormido la noche anterior, enojado con aquel chico por soplón y frustrado porque Tigresa no aparece y él no tiene ni la más mínima idea de qué pudo haber pasado.

Le pide a los chicos que vayan a clase y sin darles tiempo a contradecirle, se aleja hasta los aseos. Intenta llamarla al mismo número del cual ella le ha llamado el sábado a la noche. Primero tono… segundo… tercer… y buzón de voz. Lo vuelve a intentar. Una… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco veces, hasta que, a la final, da apagado. ¿Fue Tigresa quien apagó el celular? Algo en su pecho le dice que no. Un mal presagio.

Respira.

Cierra los ojos.

Guarda el celular, antes de que el impulso de lanzarlo lejos le gane, y se restriega el rostro a dos manos. _Calma._ Perder la calma no le hace bien.

Decide que, lo mejor, es apurar e intentar ingresar a la clase que ya ha empezado. Solo espera que el profesor no le cierre la puerta en las narices. Apura el paso por el pasillo ya desierto, tal vez sobre pasando la línea entre "caminar rápido" y "correr".

—¡Ping!

 _Me cagüenla…_

Se detiene. Votlea. El profesor Shifu avanza hacia él con paso rápido y semblante severo.

—¿Y ahora que…?

—Cállate.

Po calla, sorprendido. Es la primera vez que el profesor le tutea. Aunque, lo que le llama la atención, es el pronunciado ceño fruncido en su entrecejo.

Sin mediar palabra, Shifu le toma del brazo y jala de él. La fuerza del hombrecito es mucho mayor a la que Po hubiera esperado de alguien de su tamaño —y edad— y por poco no tropieza con sus propios pies en un penoso intento por seguir a su profesor.

Le lleva a tirones hasta un curso vacío y lo empuja dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Po no puede evitar tragar grueso. Silencio. Shifu está de espaldas a él, mirando a la puerta, y respira de manera agitada. Po no entiende nada.

—¿Profesor…?

—¡¿Qué le pasó a Tigresa?! —clama. Voltea, furioso, su rostro rojo—. ¡¿Qué le pasó?!... ¡¿Quién fue?!

Y Po no pasa por alto que, en ningún momento, lo acusa a él. Es un detalle.

—No sé —murmura, con boca pequeña.

Shifu le mira. No le cree, pero Po no piensa mandar al frente a Tigresa. No aún, al menos. Primero quiere hablar con ella, quiere saber qué pasó, quiere saber más y decidir si puede ayudarla él o debería dar aviso a alguien más.

—Escucha, chico, voy a preguntártelo solo una vez más —la voz de Shifu es baja, amenazadora. No parece un profesor dirigiéndose a un alumno—. ¿Quién lastimó a Tigresa?

—Yo… no…

—Yo digas que no lo sabes.

—No puedo…

—¡Soy su padre, Ping, tengo que saberlo!

—¡Pero no puedo decirlo! —Po grita, exaltado—. Ella no me ha dicho nada, no sé nada que pueda servirle. Si es su padre, ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted?

Lo dice de mala manera.

¿Por qué le tiene que preguntar a él?

¿Por qué tendría él que saber algo?

¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, tiene que ser él quien se vea involucrado en las meteduras de pata de Tigresa?

Y aunque luego, cuando esté más calmado, se arrepentirá de ello, no puede evitar pensar que si Tigresa tiene problemas, es meramente culpa suya. _¡No es una nena!_ Sabe lo que hace, donde se mete y las consecuencias de ello. Sin embargo, decirlo le parece que sería rebasar la línea. El hombre se ve realmente preocupado y decir algo como aquello solo serviría para mortificarle más.

—Vamos, te acompaño a tu clase —murmura el profesor, sin mirarle—. Yo te justificaré.

 **III**

Los pasillos del colegio son largos e iluminados por la luz que se cuela a través de las enormes ventanas. Ventanas que dan hacia el exterior de la institución, más precisamente a la acera, donde un chico de cabello rubio —largo y recogido en una fina coleta— se encuentra apoyado en una motocicleta. Shen tiene un cigarro entre los dedos y el humo escapa suavemente entre sus labios delgados. Tuerce el gesto y mira el reloj en su muñeca. Lleva casi media hora esperando. No es alguien de paciencia y la poca —escasa, casi inexistente— que le queda ya está agotándose.

Se termina el cigarro y lo deja caer al suelo, justo cuando decide que ha esperado demasiado. Se monta en la motocicleta con un ágil movimiento de sus largas piernas y arranca. _Quince minutos,_ ha dicho Tigresa. _Quince minutos y salgo._ Lleva ya treinta. Demasiado ha esperado.

Sin embargo, justo antes de accionar el cambio, la puerta de la institución se abre.

Tigresa sale con el rostro gacho y el cabello oculto dentro de la capucha de una sudadera. Shen no le ve, pero sabe que es ella solo con echar una miradita a sus caderas. _Solo tú caminas como si bailaras,_ le había dicho una vez, en una de las tantas noches que ella quedó a dormir en casa de él.

—Te tardaste —reprocha, con voz baja y ronca.

Una mirada de mala muerte.

Tigresa no responde. Solo se monta a la motocicleta, detrás de él, y le pasa los brazos por la cintura. Shen no pasa por alta tal gesto; usualmente, ella evita tocarle. Sonríe y lleva una mano a las de ella, que se entrelazan sobre su abdomen, por encima de la remera blanca.

—¿Algo que decirme, nena?

Sus dedos se deslizan sobre los de ella en una suave caricia. Tigresa los aparta.

—Arranca de una malísima vez, antes que venga algún profesor —masculla—. Y no me llames así.

Shen no responde, solamente ríe. Tal vez no lo diga seguido, pero esa chiquilla es de sus favoritas… y no piensa dejar que se aparte de su lado.


	12. Chapter 11

**No, no hay nota de autora.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Porque quiero dormir.**

 **Ahrre… Lo cierto es que estoy metida en mi cama, tragando cantidades ingentes de helado y galletas, acompañada por sodas de esas que te dejan hecha una vaca (sin ánimos de ofender a mi suegra... Ok,no. Te quiero suegris). Hoy tendría que haber ido al colegio, ya sabe, a hacer algo por mi futuro. Pero mi cuerpo no estaba en plan de colaborar y me dejó tirada aquí.**

 **Hace unos días, me ilusioné con una pequeña noticia (o la sospecha de una) y aunque por poco no tragué la mitad del chocolate del mundo de puros nervios, me sentí un poquitito feliz... y ahora estoy feliz, pero es distinto. No se, se siente raro.**

 **Como cuando uno espera algo con tantas ansias... y a la final no tiene nada, pero sabe que ese "nada" es mejor que el "todo". Bueno, así. Es una sensación agridulce.**

 **Ay, nena, si leyeras esto me darías una bofetada por estúpida.**

 **Ahora si, mejor os... (((¡Que la cortes con lo española, carajo!))) Aaawww, ya te extrañaba.**

 **Bien, os dejo... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo once.**

Po se encontraba en clases de Química cuando Mono le pateó desde el banco de atrás para llamar su atención. Esperó que la profesora se parara para escribir en el pizarrón y volteó, reclamando a su amigo por el puntapié. Entre Mono y Mantis le mandaron a callar e indicaron que mirase por la ventana. No de muy buen humor, Po decidió volver a su cuaderno. Química se la daba fatal y necesitaba con urgencia alguna forma de subir puntaje. No estaba seguro de que fuera a entender la clase, pero seguramente cuchicheando con los chicos no sacaría nada

Sin embargo, fue Grulla quien tironeó de él para volver a llamar su atención y le obligó a mirar por la ventana. La vista daba a la entrada del colegio, más precisamente al asfalto, donde había una motocicleta estacionada. Un chico de cabello rubio esperaba montada en esta.

—Oh, joder… ¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí? —Escuchó a Mantis decir.

Po arrugó el entrecejo.

Una chica salió corriendo del colegio y bajó al asfalto, oculta bajo la amplia capucha de una sudadera. Po no la hubiera reconocido, si ella no hubiera volteado al rostro al subir a la moto. Tigresa.

—¡Po! —llamó Grulla, cuchicheando bajito—. ¿Qué demonios hace Tigresa con Shen?

Aquel comentario le llamó la atención.

—¿Shen?

—Sí, él…

—¿Se puede saber qué tanto hablan? —les reclamó la profesora, interrumpiendo la charla.

Los cuatro se apresuraron a acomodarse en sus lugares. La profesora no les quitó el ojo de encima en lo que restó de la clase y no fue sino hasta que sonó el timbre que pudieron volver a hablar. Pero no de inmediato, indicó Mantis, en cuanto se percató de que Po estaba a punto de decir algo. Estuvieron casi diez minutos haciendo tiempo hasta que todos se fueron.

Se tomaron su tiempo en guardar las cosas y cuando Víbora se les acercó para preguntarle a Grulla si la acompañaba hasta su casa, este le respondió que fuera yendo porque tenía que pasar por un lugar. Ella replicó, aunque sin ningún enfado, y finalmente saludó a los chicos antes de dejarles solo en el curso ya vacío. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban ya en el exterior.

Solo entonces, fue Grulla quien habló.

Pero no le dijo a Po nada de lo que quería saber, solo hizo una pregunta: _¿Sabes en qué problemas está metida Tigresa?_ Po se quedó callado. Ni siquiera tenía información suficiente para hacerse una idea. Pensó en inventarse algo, lo que fuera, pero si lo hacía ellos se darían cuenta. Eran sus mejores amigos, lo conocían demasiado. Tuvo que responder la verdad;

—No, no sé.

—Creo que yo tengo una idea —murmuró Grulla, antes de voltear.

Con manos temblorosas, Po tomó sus cosas y siguió a Grulla fuera del curso, empujando a Mono y Mantis al pasar.

—¡Espera! —le llamó, siguiéndolo—. ¿De qué me hablas, Grulla?

—No.

—No, ¿Qué?

—No puedes meterte ahí por esa chica. No vale la pena—le enfrentó Grulla, en medio del pasillo—. Escucha, sea en lo que sea que ande, es problema de ella. No te metas, Po.

Po no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

¡Eran sus amigos! Ellos más que nadie sabían lo que Tigresa significaba para él, ¿Cómo podían siquiera decirle aquello? Se negaba a creerlo. Si tan peligroso era, solo le estaban dando aún más razones para ir por detrás de Tigresa. No podía dejarla sola en eso. ¡Por supuesto que ella valía la pena! Valía eso y mucho más.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —le cuestionó.

—Mi hermano. —Fue Mono quien respondió—. Mi hermano es socio de Shen. Solía pelear para él en vale todo. Era bueno, pero se lesionó.

Po negó.

Eso no le explicaba nada.

—No… no entiendo. No comprendo. ¿Cómo…? —se cortó a sí mismo, exasperado—. ¡Al menos díganme quien carajos es Shen!

—¡Es el dueño de Gongmen!

 **III**

Tigresa ni siquiera esperó a que Shen se detuviera del todo para bajar de la moto. Con el corazón latiéndole desaforado y un nudo en la boca del estómago, corrió al interior del establecimiento. _Jardín de Infantes N° 4_ rezaba en letras de colores sobre las puertas dobles. No era un lugar demasiado grande. Entró y siguió el pasillo hasta el último salón, el de Peng. Shen no la siguió y en parte, agradeció ello.

Se detuvo, tomó aire y lentamente lo exhaló. Ya de por si estaba hecha un lío. Con la vana esperanza de verse decente, se quitó la capucha e intentó acomodarse los rizos. La pierna izquierda le temblaba y no podía dejar de retorcer la correa de la mochila entre sus manos. Con cierto temor, llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

No tuvo que esperar ni medio minuto.

Fue Peng quien abrió desde adentro. Con una ancha sonrisa —y restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas que Tigresa no pasó por alto—, Peng se le abalanzó a las piernas con tal euforia que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

—¿Usted es tutora del niño?

Tigresa alzó la mirada.

En el marco de la puerta se encontraba parada una mujer de rasgos maduros y fuertes. Parecía más la rectora de un colegio secundario que la maestra de niños de cuatro años.

—Soy la hermana —se presentó—. Mi madre ha tenido un problema personal.

—Lo siento, señorita, no puedo permitir que retire al niño sin una autorización.

—Yo no…

Tigresa tensó sus manos en los hombros de Peng.

No tenía una autorización. Su madre ni siquiera podría escribir una en ese momento. Tragó grueso. La mirada de aquella maestra no se alejaba de su rostro y eso solo le hacía ponerse aún más nerviosa. Sintió a Peng removerse junto a ella, seguramente temeroso.

—Permítame hacer una llamada —pidió.

La pareció pensárselo, hasta que finalmente asintió.

—Rápido.

—Yo voy contigo… No quiero quedar. Tesa, ¿puedo ir?

Peng se sujetó de su brazo y le jaló de la ropa, con los grandes ojitos vidriosos y a rebosar de lágrimas. A Tigresa el corazón se le cayó hasta los pies. Dos horas.

Hacía ya dos horas que su madre tendría que haber buscado a Peng. Alzó la mirada y un leve movimiento de cabeza por parte de la maestra le indicó que no podía llevárselo consigo. Quiso maldecir. Se hincó delante de Peng y con una sonrisa, le acomodó las mechas de cabello.

—Mi celular ha quedado en la mochila. Está en la moto, afuera —le explicó—. Vuelvo en unos minutos. Si te portas bien, te llevaré a por un helado.

—¿Tai te prestó la moto?

Tigresa sonrió y le guiñó un ojo cómplice a Peng, quien pareció alegrarse con el juego.

—Nuestro secreto —susurró, cerca de su rostro, antes de dejar un corto beso en la punta de su naricita.

—¿Todavía duele?

—¿Qué cosa, cielo?

—La pupa. —Peng le tocó con la yema de sus dedos el morado en su pómulo—. ¿Duele?

Tigresa se enderezó, evitando la mirada de la maestra, y murmuró un escueto "ya vuelvo" antes de salir de allí. Caminó tan rápido como le fue posible sin llegar a correr.

Shen aún le esperaba en la acera, recargado en la moto estacionada. Arqueó una ceja al verle salir, pero Tigresa, con el más brusco de los tratos, tomó su mochila y esculcó en el interior hasta dar con el celular que había "tomado prestado" de casa de Shen. Lo prendió con manos temblorosas e ignoró las llamadas perdidas que tenía de Po.

—¿Qué buscas, nena?

—Te llamaré. Haz de cuenta que eres mi padre —indicó Tigresa, sin mirarle—. Sino no me dejan llevar a Peng.

—¿Me pagarás?

—Pelearé esa noche si lo haces —negoció.

Y no esperó respuesta. Sabía de antemano que Shen aceptaría aquello.

Marcó el número de Shen y volvió al interior del establecimiento. La maestra pareció creerse la mentira. Estuvo unos minutos intercambiando unas cuantas palabras con "su padre" y cuando quedó satisfecha, le permitió marcharse con Peng. Claro, no sin antes decirle que deseaba tener una breve reunión con su madre al día siguiente.

Tigresa no le diría aquello a Mei-Ling, pero a la maestra le aseguró que le avisaría. Tomó a Peng en brazos, puesto que ese se negaba a soltarle las piernas, y lo cargó todo el camino hasta afuera.

Solo cuando sintió a Peng ocultar el rostro en su cuello, pudo respirar tranquila. Le besó la sonrosada mejilla y le acarició la espalda por debajo de la peluda mochila de motivo, estrechándolo contra sí. Aún le temblaban las manos.

Montó a Peng en la moto y le indicó que se sujetase de los costados de Shen, esquivando en todo momento la mirada del niño. Le daba vergüenza que le viera el rostro lastimado.

—Llévalo a casa de Tai Lung.

—¿Tú dónde vas? —quiso saber Shen.

—No te importa. Llévalo con Tai Lung —repitió—. Por favor.

Shen sonrió de lado. Tigresa no hizo nada cuando él le tomó del mentón con dedos largos y delgados, inclinándole la cabeza, pero sí ladeó el rostro cuando intentó besarla.

—No te abuses.

—Bien, llevaré al crio. Pero te la cobraré esta noche.

—Solo vete —masculló—. Y tú, pórtate bien —indicó a Peng, mientras le acomodaba la mochila en los hombros—. Dile a Tai Lung que me pasaré por ahí a la tarde, ¿Si?

—Tesa, no quiero.

—Yo tampoco, cielo.

Besó a Peng en la frente y antes de arrepentirse, dejó que se marcharan.

 **III**

El Sr. Ping se hallaba sentado en uno de los sillones de su tan preciada sala, con una taza de té entre sus manos y una charola de masas dulces esperando en la mesita de centro, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió con un estruendoso azote que dejó una notoria marca en la pared.

Un grito de sorpresa se le quedó atorado en la garganta.

¡Ladrones!

Sin embargo, solo se traba de su hijo, que era empujado por sus tres mejores amigos.

—¡Buenas tardes, Sr. Ping!

—¡Es urgente!

—¡Disculpe las molestias!

—¡Hola, pa'! —saludó Po, que era prácticamente arrastrados escaleras arriba—. Estaremos en mi cuarto, demasiada tarea de matemáticas.

Los pasos resonaron en el piso de arriba como una pequeña estampida de elefantes, hasta acallarse tras el azote de la puerta del cuarto.

Po gritó algo que no llegó a entenderse y luego las voces quedaron amortiguadas.

Una vez pasado el susto y recuperada la velocidad normal del corazón, Ping se tomó la libertad de reír del pequeño espectáculo. ¡Los jóvenes de hoy en día! Siempre apresurados, siempre de un lado a otro. Decidido a que no tenía gran importancia, volvió a sentarse en su sillón preferido.

 **III**

—¡Si a mi padre le da un infarto será su culpa!

—Ya, ya… —le mandó a callar Grulla—. Siéntate ahí.

Po pensó en oponerse, pero antes de hacerlo, las manos de Grulla y Mono le empujaron para que tomara asiento delante del ordenador. Eso y que aún no recobraba el aliento. ¡Lo habían llevado corriendo todo el camino! Él no estaba hecho para correr, algo que hasta el profesor de educación física tenía demasiado claro.

Mantis tecleó la contraseña, ignorando la queja de Po por tal atrevimiento, y luego de un bajo silbido ante tanto "material adulto", abrió la página del buscador.

—¿Se puede saber qué buscas? —reclamó Po, con las mejillas rojas.

Pero Mantis de ignoró. Con prisas, tecleó una sola palabra e hizo "click" en buscar.

—Mierrrda, Po —se quejó Mono—. No entiendo cómo te carga el porno en esto.

—Shhh… ¡Calla, que la ofendes!

—No encuentro…

—¡Ahí esta! —Grulla empujó a Mantis y tomó el mouse, volviendo entre los resultados—. Este es.

Po corrió propinó un codazo a Grulla y tomó el mismo el mouse, chicleando en el enlace. Era una noticia de hacía ya un par de años: " _Incidente en peleas clandestinas organizada por grupo Gongmen"._ No había fotos, ni direcciónes, ni nombres. Siguió leyendo, por si lograba hallar algo. Nada. Nada que identificase a Shen con ellos, ni que le diera una pista exacta sobre Tigresa.

—Drogas, putas, peleas, apuestas…

—Putas…

—Toda la mierda que te imagines sale de ese grupo —aclaró Mono.

—Putas…

—¡Ya Mantis, nos queda claro! —Se exasperó Grulla—. ¿Entiendes, Po? No deberías meterte por dónde anda Shen, ni siquiera por Tigresa. No lo vale.

Pero Po no prestaba atención. Junto a aquella noticia, había otras. Algunas más viejas, otras más recientes. Buscando entre las más recientes, de no más de un par de semanas, encontró una dirección. Conocía el lugar. Quedaba un poco lejos, pero tenía idea de como llegar.

Sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, guardó la página.


	13. Chapter 12

**¡DOMINGO, PERRAS, DÍA PA' DORMIR!**

 **Bueno, no es como que duerma demasiado, de hecho estoy en vela, pero ya ustedes me entienden…**

 **Hoy estoy de buenas. El clima fresco, la llovizna constante que no me deja lavar mi uniforme —obligatorio para entrar al colegio mañana— y una humedad que deja mi cabello como el casco de "chico cabeza de Coco"… ¡Genial, hijos míos, simplemente genial!...**

 **Métanme un tiro en medio de las nalgas y seré mas feliz, carajo i' mierda.**

 **Bueno, dejando de lado mis quejas por el clima, ¡mirad! ¡Un nuevo cap!... (((No, boluda, sino que otra cosa va a ser)))… Agh, esta amarga i'mierda me esta jodiendo.**

 **La cruda, hijos, la cruda de anoche…**

 **Ya se que todos se preguntan: "¿Y Tai Lung?... ¿Dónde mierda está Tai Lung?" Bueno, nenes, no, eso no lo sabrán ahorita… ¡Pero si en el siguiente cap!**

 **Verán, en su mayoría, vengo contando el fic desde el punto de vista de Po, solo pequeños detalles de Tigresa y momentos confusos… (((¿Llamas a eso confuso?)))…bueno, lo que sea. Por eso, dedicaré dos o tres capítulos pura a Tigresa. Una miradita a la vida de ella, para que podáis (((¡Sos argentina, boluda, ARGENTINA!)))… ¡Y mi nariz me representa!... ok,no… En lo que iba: un par de capítulos para que puedan entender mejor la situación de ella.**

 **Ahora sí, ¡A leer! Que, como he leído en un comentario, la sartén apenas si se está calentando.**

* * *

 **Capítulo doce.**

Tigresa corre.

No tiene idea desde cuándo, ni hacia donde, solo corre.

Los cabellos se le esparcen alrededor del rostro, desbordándose de la ancha capucha, y su piel suda bajo la gruesa sudadera gris. Corre. La pesada mochila, llena de libros y cuadernos, rebota contra su espalda. Toma aire, lo retiene y exhala. Sus pulmones arden y los músculos de sus piernas se sienten duros, tirantes. Pero no se detiene.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que aprendió que el dolor no debe ser motivo para frenar, sino un impulso para continuar. Pero lo aprendió sola. Nunca tuvo quien le enseñara, quien la guiara… o tal vez sí, pero no de la forma correcta. Su mente se llena con el sonido de risas, ya lejanas en sus recuerdos, y la imagen de un joven muchacho de cabello platinado. La imagen de ella misma, sonriente y embobada, ilusionada. Demasiado inocente como para comprender lo mal que estaba aquello. Ella solo estaba enamorada… o creía estarlo.

¿Qué sabe una niña de catorce años sobre el amor? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Sin consciencia alguna de cómo, Tigresa se encuentra en la puerta de su casa.

Abre con manos temblorosas y entra con pasos lentos y temerosos, precavidos. La sala se ve pacífica, iluminada por la luz del día que entra a través de las ventanas. Un paso… dos pasos… y entonces, se derrumba. Abrazando su propia mochila, cae de rodillas en medio de la sala. Los sollozos se ahogan en su garganta y las lágrimas mojan sus mejillas, pecosas y sonrosadas.

Sola…

Está sola.

Siempre estuvo sola, siempre se sintió sola. No tiene padres; solo dos personas, que la adoptaron como último recurso para salvar una relación imposible de salvar, como un capricho, con el cual se estancaron por no tener el valor de devolverla al orfanato. No tiene a Tai Lung; él jamás supo nada, nunca tuvo la cara para contárselo. No tiene a nadie.

Cerró la puerta con el pie y gateó en el suelo, recargándose contra la misma. Las rodillas flexionadas, presionando la mochila entre estas y su pecho, y la cabeza oculta entre la maraña de rizos. Se llevó las manos al rostro y sintió dolor, allí donde su piel se teñía de oscuro.

Escuchó pasos bajar las escaleras, torpes y tambaleantes, y se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas.

—¿Tai Lung?

La voz de Mei Ling, ronca y áspera, pastosa.

Tigresa no quiso levantar la mirada, sabía de sobra lo que se encontraría: Mei Ling, con el cabello castaño enmarañado y opaco, con el maquillaje de la noche anterior corrido y con ojeras de tamaño preocupante.

Se levantó y tan rápido como pudo, sin correr, se dirigió a la cocina. En ningún momento soltó la mochila, la mantuvo aferrada a su pecho y sus uñas se clavaron en la dura tela cuando escuchó a Mei Ling seguirla.

—¿Dónde está Peng? —demandó la mujer.

Tigresa se encogió de hombros, incapaz de articular alguna palabra.

Dejó la mochila en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa y se dirigió a las alacenas. Necesitaba un té. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Llenó la tetera con agua y la colocó a hervir en la cocina. Se quedó frente a la mesada, de espaldas a Mei Ling, con las manos firmemente aferradas a los bordes.

—Vete a dormir —murmuró.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Mei Ling, vete…

La mano flaca y huesuda de Mei Ling le sujetó con fuerza la muñeca y jaló de ella, obligándole a voltear. Sus uñas se le clavaban en la piel, pero Tigresa no emitió ninguna queja.

Los ojos de Mei Ling estaban enrojecidos, vidriosos, y revoloteaban ansiosos de un lado a otro.

—¡¿Qué has hecho con él?! —chilló, histérica—. ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!

Y Tigresa sintió lo mismo que sentía siempre que la veía así: pena. Pena y mucha ira.

—Suéltame…

—Peng…

—¡Si tanto te importara Peng no lo hubieras dejado botado dos malditas horas en el colegio! —gritó, con voz chillona y aguda, casi tan histérica como la mujer—. ¡¿Dónde estabas entonces, eh?! ¡Metiéndote mierda en tu cuarto, segu…!

Una bofetada.

Fuerte y firme.

La mano de Mei Ling cayó sobre su mejilla y el ardor se esparció por su piel ya lastimada, caliente y palpitante, obligándole a ladear el rostro.

—¡¿Quién mierda te crees, mocosa?! ¡No eres nada, nada para decirme qué hacer con mi hijo!

Mei Ling la jaló de la muñeca, tirándola al suelo. Tigresa sintió sus rodillas doler al impactar en la dura moqueta.

—¡Soy yo quien le cuida cuando te vas por ahí a embriagarte y drogarte! —recalcó Tigresa—. ¡Peng no es tu hijo! ¡En tu maldita vida te has hecho cargo de él!

Silencio.

Tigresa jadeaba, con las mejillas rojas y calientes. Ya no lloraba, no podía, como si las lágrimas en sus ojos simplemente se hubieran secado. Se levantó con movimientos lentos, precavidos, por si a Mei Ling se le ocurría atacarla. Pero ella no hizo nada. Solo le miró con semblante tenso, casi tembloroso, y ojos perdidos. Ojos que miran sin ver.

Su rostro estaba pálido, con restos de rímel y labial rojo. Se veía demacrada, como si llevara varios días sin comer como debiera. A Tigresa no le produjo nada. Hubo un tiempo en el que sintió pena e incluso ganas de ayudarla, en el que intentó ayudarla de verdad. _Por Peng, por Tai Lung. Piensa en que tienes dos hijos,_ le dijo en ese entonces.

Pero de eso hacía ya años. Ya no podía compadecer a Mei Ling.

—Eres una desagradecida —masculló Mei Ling—. Te he mantenido desde que eras una maldita cría, ¡me he afanado contigo como una tonta!... ¡Y tu no puedes ni cuidar bien por cinco minutos a mi hijo!

—¡Estaba en el colegio, Mei Ling!

—¡Dejaste a Peng tirado!

—¡Que no, mamá!

—¡No me llames así! —Mei Ling avanzó. Era una cabeza más baja que Tigresa, pero eso no pareció importar cuando la empujó contra la pared—. ¡No soy tu maldita madre! ¡Sos una recogida, una cría que nadie quiso y vino a parar en mi casa! ¡Todo por un maldito capricho de Shifu!

Y ahí estaban.

Esas palabras, la fibra sensible.

Tigresa recargó la espalda en la pared, adolorida, evitando que sus temblorosas piernas la dejaran caer. _Una cría que nadie quiso._ Eso era ella. Un error, alguien que no debería estar, que no servía para nada. Era la carga de Mei Ling, el capricho de un matrimonio que estaba destinado a fracasar. Y dolía. Dolía mucho más de lo que hubiera querido.

—Mírate —Mei Ling rio—. ¡Lloras!... y ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? Pareces una callejera

La mujer posó una larga y arreglada uña sobre el pómulo morado de Tigresa y ella la apartó de un manotazo, conteniendo la respiración.

—Estás drogada —masculló.

 _No es consciente de lo que hace, ella no quiere…_

Y entonces, un alarido quedó ahogado en la garganta de Tigresa cuando Mei Ling enredó los dedos en sus rizos, jalando con fuerza. La obligó a inclinarse, quedando ambas a la misma altura.

—¿Y quién te crees para decirme qué hacer? —masculló junto a su oreja—. Te he visto, mocosa. ¿Te crees que no sé las noches que sales, que vuelves al día siguiente o que no vas al colegio? ¡El idiota de Shifu me ha reclamado por no verte en el instituto! —gritó. Tigresa, por acto reflejo, llevó una mano a la muñeca de Mei Ling. El jalón dolía, demasiado—. ¿Con quién andas todas las noches?...¿Es un chico, Tigresa? Tan pequeña y tan guarra.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Contéstame! ¡¿Con quién carajos andas todas las noches?!

Pero Tigresa no contestó.

Mei Ling pareció cansarse de esperar una respuesta y la soltó, con tal brusquedad que Tigresa cayó de rodillas al suelo. Y allí se quedó. Quieta. Como cuando era niña, cuando era pequeña y "mamá estaba enojada". Se quedó quieta, sin levantar la mirada, incluso cuando escuchó los pasos de Mei Ling subir las escaleras.

El azote de la puerta del cuarto le hizo pegar un respingo y la devolvió a la realidad. La tetera llevaba rato silbando, indicando que el agua ya había hervido, pero Tigresa no se levantó a apagar la estufa. De hecho, no se levantó durante un buen rato. No sentía las piernas. No tenía fuerzas. No tenía ganas de levantarse.

 _Una cría que nadie quiso…_

Y las palabras de Mei Ling grabadas a fuego en su mente, desde muy pequeña, instaladas allí como una convicción: a ella nadie la quería, solo era una carga, un estorbo. Mei Ling solo tenía dos hijos y ella no era nada. Solo una cría ajena que fue a parar allí.

Recargó la espalda en la pared, aún sentada en el suelo, y se quitó el cabello del rostro.

No podía quedarse allí todo el día. Fue entonces, en ese pequeño movimiento, que una de las miles de notas pegadas con imán al refrigerador llamó su atención: una dirección y un número de teléfono, escritos con la letra de Tai Lung, y al lado, el número de Shen. Observó ambos y luego al teléfono, ubicado en pared, justo encima de su cabeza.

Sin pensarlo, tomó el tubo y marcó. Primer tono… segundo… tercero… y buzón de voz. Colgó. Masculló un par de improperios y volvió a marcar. Esta vez, atendieron al segundo tono.

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—¿Shen? _—_ murmuró, bajito—. Ven a casa, ahora. ¿Puedes?

Silencio.

Reconoció, por el susurro de una exhalación, que él estaba fumando. Eso era bueno. Shen solo fumaba cuando estaba de buenas o cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Ambos eran buenas señales.

— _Sí, nena. Espera, estoy en diez._

Y cortó.


	14. Recuerdos I

**¡Alabado sean Ala, Buda, Dios, Zeus y todas las entidades divinas que tengan el placer de ser reconocidas por la raza humana!...**

 **La musa ha regresado. Cuando ya no contaba con escribir en un largo tiempo, despierto y veo a la muy perra en mi ventaba, con un chupelatín de chocolate en sus labios de petera…**

 **Oh, si… ¡Y aquí estoy yo! Despierta a las 12:48 en un día feriado, con mis pantuflas de conejo y la lagaña corriendo como lágrimas… (((¡Qué asco, boluda, lávate!))) ¡Ahorita voy!... ahre. Me he tarado, lo sé, pero no he abandonado la idea. Tal como les he dicho, dedicaré dos capítulos a Tigresa… su punto de vista respecto a Shen, algo más centrado.**

 **¿Cómo lo conoció?**

 **¿Cómo terminaron de la forma en que lo hicieron?**

 **¿Por qué soportarse mutuamente si bien podrían mandarse a la mierda?**

 **Este capítulo (y el siguiente) son recuerdos.**

 **Tal vez encuentren a Tigresa un poco inmadura y hasta tonta en cierto aspecto, pero recuerden que se trata de una Tigresa de catorce años que prácticamente sigue siendo una niña. Todos somos un poco tontos a esa edad (y a cualquier edad).**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ¡El Shen/Tigresa no existe!... ¡No flasheen con Shen/Tigresa porque no existe!**

 **Ahora si… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Recuerdos.**

 _Part.1_

Tigresa no lo pensó demasiado cuando Tai Lung le dijo que saldría con unos amigos y la invitó a que lo acompañara. Era eso o quedarse en la casa con Mei Ling y cuidar de Peng. Sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacía, y pidió a su hermano que la esperase cinco minutos. Tiempo que invirtió en subir a su cuarto, colocarse unos jeans y buscar una chaqueta. Hacía años que había aprendido que su pelo tenía vida propia y decidió que todo lo que podía hacer por él era simplemente recogerlo en una coleta. No se había arreglado demasiado, pero sí más que de costumbre.

Mei Ling ni siquiera la miró cuando salió por la puerta a Tai Lung. Como siempre, hizo de cuenta que ella no existía. A Tigresa ya no le molestaba. Estaba acostumbrada. Siguió a su hermano hasta la moto negra de este y se montó detrás de él, aferrándose a su torso.

—No pienso ir despacio —advirtió él, al tiempo que arrancaba el motor.

Pero Tigresa solamente rio y se aferró aún más fuerte al material de la chaqueta de él.

No temía a la velocidad.

Encontraba liberador la forma en que el viento frío golpeaba su rostro y se colaba entre su cabello, le daba la sensación de que nada podría detenerla, de que todo era posible si tan solo continuaba. Tai Lung no era precisamente prudente, pero al menos Tigresa confiaba en que no los estrellaría contra ningún poste. Eso le daba tranquilidad para cerrar los ojos y apoyar la mejilla en su espalda.

No prestó demasiada atención el camino que tomaron, solo supo que salían de la ciudad. Al cabo de media hora, se encontraban en los bordes de un parque. Tigresa no preguntó. Solo observó cómo Tai Lung estacionaba la moto junto a otro grupo de vehículos y bajó junto a él.

—Venga, no te separes —le advirtió Tai Lung, a la vez que la sujetaba de la mano.

Tigresa asintió.

Tenía un poco de frío y las piernas le temblaban, pero se las arregló para seguir a su hermano sin un atisbo de nervios en su rostro. Era buena ocultando sus pensamientos, sus emociones. Razón por la cual le tocaba seguido mentir en nombre de Tai Lung.

Caminaron un par de minutos antes de encontrar un grupo de chicos, todos ellos arremolinados en torno a un par de banquillos de madera. Un reproductor de stereo estaba en el medio del círculo y reproducía una canción que ella no conocía. Parecía rock, aunque no del pesado. Le gustaba. Sonaba tranquilo y romántico en cierta medida.

—¡Eh, traje a alguien! —Anunció Tai Lung—. No la molesten.

De inmediato, varios pares de ojos se posaron en Tigresa y ella, por primera vez en su vida, sintió vergüenza de ir de la mano de su hermano. Lo soltó y sonrió, con expresión inexcrutable.

—Ay, pero si es una ternura —exclamó una chica del grupo.

—¿Cómo te llamas, lindura?

Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Acababa de llamarla " _lindura"_?

—No sabía que te gustaban tan menores —se mofó uno de los chicos.

—¡No! —la exclamación brotó tanto de sus labios como de los de Tai Lung, ambos horrorizados por tal insinuación—. Es mi hermana, estúpido —prosiguió él—. Así que la dejan en paz, ¿Les cabe?

Rieron, más no respondieron.

Y Tigresa, al cabo de unos minutos, comenzó a odiar que Tai Lung la llamara "hermana" frente a todos esos chicos. Al parecer, cuando se es hermana de tu amigo ya no puedes hablarle. O eso parecía, porque Tigresa no logró que ninguno de esos muchachos volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

Se sentó en uno de los banquillos, junto a las chicas, y se limitó a observar como los vasos descartables pasaban de mano en mano. Las risas eran cada vez más fuerte y la música, de un momento a otro, parecía haber quedado olvidada. Era imposible deducir qué canción sonaba cuando las voces y carcajadas eran tan altas y estruendosas.

—Eh, chica… ¿Te aburres?

Tigresa volteó a ver al muchacho parado a su lado. Era alto, más que Tai Lung, y tuvo que alzar demasiado la cabeza para encontrar su rostro. Facciones finas y delicadas, tensas en una expresión seria. Lo reconoció como uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano. No recordaba su nombre.

—Un poco —admitió.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tigresa… ¿Cierto? —preguntó y ella asintió—. Vaya nombre. ¿Recuerdas el mío?

—S-si.

Tigresa sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse y el chico, adivinando su mentira, arqueó una ceja.

—Shen —se presentó—. Me llamo Shen, pequeña.

 **III**

—Pero qué felicidad la tuya —se mofa Tai Lung, con una ligeramente ebria sonrisa, cuando vuelven a la casa—. ¿Te gustó salir?

Tigresa asiente, tímida, incapaz de decir algo.

Esa noche no puede dormir. En su mente, se repite una y otra vez la sonrisa del chico de cabello platinado. Y esta vez no olvida su nombre. Piensa en él varias veces antes de percatarse que pronto amanecerá. No tiene sueño, ni cree lograr tenerlo durante el día.

 _Pequeña._ El apodo no resulta desagradable, ni humillante. No es como cuando Tai Lung se lo dice, ni mucho menos cuando lo utiliza su madre. No suena como si de verdad la creyera pequeña y eso, en parte, la emociona. Aquel chico no la vio como la hermana menor de su amigo, de eso está segura, aunque aún no llegue a comprender qué fue aquello que vio en sus ojos cuando le sonrió.

Los días pasan y Tai Lung vuelve a salir varias veces, más no le pregunta si quiere acompañarlo.

Entonces, a la segunda semana, Tigresa decide pararse en la puerta del cuarto de él y pedirle que la lleve. Ya está arreglada… o lo que ella considera como arreglarse, lo cual consta en ponerse unos jeans y una blusa bonita.

—Quiero ir —se limita a decir, en un intento por parecer firme.

Tai Lung le dirige una corta mirada, antes de volver a lo suyo.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Tigresa, vamos a bailar. No te llevaré ahí.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —reclama.

Va a llorar, lo sabe, pero se niega a hacerlo delante de su hermano mayor. Se siente ridícula.

Tai Lung no responde de inmediato. Toma su billetera de la mesita de noche y mientras la acomoda en el bolcillo trasero de sus pantalones, se acerca a Tigresa. Hay una sonrisa en sus labios y cierta burla en sus ojos. Es claro que la situación le divierte.

—Ni siquiera te dejarán entrar, tienes catorce años —le dice, amable—. Te llevaré la próxima que vayamos al parque o algo así, ¿Te parece?

Tigresa se niega a mirarle.

—Que te den.

E intenta alejarse, cuando la mano de su hermano le toma de la muñeca y la obliga a volver.

—¿Esto es labial? —pregunta, divertido.

Ríe y alza su mano libre al rosto de ella, pero Tigresa se aparta antes de que él roce el pulgar en sus labios. Sí, es labial. Le pareció buena idea, pero ahora, bajo la burlona mirada de Tai Lung, se siente tan ridícula como una niña de cinco años con los tacones de su madre. Logra soltar su brazo del agarre y sin mediar más palabras, sintiéndose humillada, se aleja por el pasillo.

El portazo que da al encerrarse despierta a Peng y pronto, escucha a Mei Ling maldecir por el llanto del niño. Pero no le importa. Ni siquiera se inmuta cuando Tai Lung, en un acto de amabilidad, se despide desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Está siendo ridícula, lo sabe, pero no puede importarle menos.

A donde quiera que Tai Lung fuera, Shen iba a estar ahí. Y ella quería ver a Shen.

La noche en el parque, él no le había hablado como a la hermana menor de su amigo, sino como a cualquier otra chica. Y eso, de cierta manera, le gustaba. La llamaba "pequeña", pero no la hacía sentir como tal. Era divertido y si Tigresa hubiera tenido un poco más de experiencia, tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiera apostado a que le coqueteaba. Pero no la tenía, así que eso no podía apostar.

Se quitó la ropa y se limpió el poco labial que había utilizado sin atreverse a mirarse al espejo. Se sentía avergonzada consigo misma. Como cada noche, tomó una de las remeras viejas de su hermano como pijama y se metió en la cama con esta puesta.

No estaba molesta con Tai Lung, ya no. Sabía que él solo la cuida.

Sin embargo, tampoco le pediría perdón.

Tal vez se durmió… tal vez no, pero de un momento a otro, un sonido chillón y estridente le hizo pegar un respingo en su lugar. De no ser por las sábanas enganchadas a su alrededor, hubiera caído de bruces al suelo. Se enderezó en la cama, desorientada, solo para ver en el reloj de su mesita de noche que eran las tres de la mañana. Tal vez si se había dormido.

Otra vez el mismo sonido y esta vez, supo que eran bocinazos. Eso y también alcanzó a oír el ruido lejano de un motor. Pero era imposible que fueran allí. Tai Lung tenía sus llaves, no tenía por qué despertar a toda la cuadra. Se propuso volver a acostarse y continuar durmiendo, cuando el mismo pitazo de hacía unos segundos la alertó.

¿Y si tan solo…?

Curiosa —e irritada, cabe destacar— hizo a un lado las sábanas y se levantó. La ventana de su cuarto daba al patio y se asomó por esta para buscar el motivo de tal escándalo a esas horas.

Lo primero que sus ojos divisaron, fue la corta cabellera pálida de un chico. Un chico de remera negra y chaqueta de cuero, afirmado contra una moto estacionada en el asfalto. Y el corazón se le aceleró al notar que se trataba de Shen.

Ni siquiera ella misma supo cómo hizo para salir del cuarto y bajar tan rápido las escaleras. Frenó frente a la puerta principal —chocó de bruces contra la puerta, mejor dicho— y ni siquiera se acordó que llevaba una escasa remera antes de abrir. Shen alzó la mirada en su dirección y una burlona sonrisa le curvó los labios. Entonces, y solo entonces, Tigresa reparó en sus piernas desnudas y lo mucho que odiaba las rasuradoras.

De inmediato, intentó cubrirse lo mejor posible con la puerta. Sonrojada, dirigió una rápida mirada al interior de la casa, asegurándose de que Mei Ling no había despertado, y volvió la mirada al exterior tras comprobarlo. No se atrevió a salir. Le daba demasiada pena.

—Tai Lung salió —dijo, tan alto como su temblorosa voz se lo permitió.

Shen ensanchó su sonrisa.

Tigresa no se percató del cigarro entre sus dedos hasta que no le vio darle la última calada y tirarlo al suelo. Se quedó absorta en tal acción, mientras él atravesaba el pequeño sendero que separaba el pórtico de la casa con la salida.

—No vine por Tai Lung.

—¿Entonces…?

—¿Por qué no te pones algo y sales? —propuso Shen, con aspecto divertido—. Te llevo a dar una vuelta.

Tigresa dudó.

—Mi mamá podría despertar —murmuró, intimidada.

—No seas niñata. Estarás de vuelta antes de que cualquiera se entere —insistió Shen, con la risa impregnada en su voz—. Dale, pequeña. Seré un caballero.

Y Tigresa se dejó embelesar por el guiño juguetón que él le dedicó.

Corrió escaleras arriba y se visitó. Jeans, una blusa y una chaqueta. Se colocó las zapatillas y procuro que su cabello no estuviera tan desordenado como de costumbre. Esta vez, no se colocó labial. Algo le decía que se vería ridícula. Por algún extraño motivo, se sentía nerviosa e inquieta. Saber que Shen la esperaba en el pórtico le alteraba de forma muy rara.

Tomó las llaves del cuenco junto a la puerta y cerró al salir. Sabía que Mei Ling no despertaría. Sabía que no despertaría hasta entrada la mañana del día siguiente. Lo que realmente le preocupaba, era que Tai Lung llegase antes que ella.

Pero eso no la detuvo.

Sonrió, con el rubor coloreando sus mejillas, y siguió a Shen hasta la moto. Nunca había subido a una que no fuera la de su hermano.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó Shen, a la vez que arrancaba el motor.

Tigresa se detuvo en seco. ¿Tenía que elegir? ¿A dónde se salía a esas horas?

—Esto… yo…

—¿O es que no sales aún? —la sonrisa de él era amable, pero la burla se filtraba en su voz—. Bueno, con Tai Lung de hermano no me sorprende.

—¡No!... es decir…

No quería admitir que no tenía amigos, que no tenía vida social fuera de su casa.

—Ya. No te esfuerces en mentir, pequeña —Shen se enderezó en el asiento y le indicó que subiera con un asentimiento—. Es hora de que salgas un poco.

El tono juguetón con el que lo dijo divirtió a Tigresa, que se montó tras él sin un atisbo de duda en sus ojos. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho y el rubor calentaba sus mejillas. Colocó las manos a los lados del asiento para sujetarse, hasta que Shen se las tomó y le hizo abrazarlo.

—Así —murmuró él.

Y ella recargó la frente en su espalda. Olía a desodorante de chico y algo más, algo que si bien no reconocía, sí le gustó.

 **III**

Tigresa no supo por qué, de repente, el dolor estalló en su frente. Se enderezó en la silla del comedor, aturdida, solo para descubrir que acababa de cabecear contra la mesa. De inmediato, el sonrojo se hizo lugar en su rostro, impulsado por las estruendosas carcajadas de Tai Lung.

Peng, sentado en la mesita alta, reía y sacudía sus manitas manchadas de comida.

Mei Ling masculló algo que nadie alcanzó a oír, antes de caminar hacia la heladera y sacar una bolsitaa de agua fría. Tigresa ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la mujer se la entregó de mala manera. Solo la tomó y se la colocó en la frente, donde el dolor punzante le confirmaba que más tarde le crecería un pequeña chichón.

—¿Y tú por qué tan cansada? —inquirió Tai Lung.

No era recelo lo que había en su voz, pero sí logró poner nerviosa a Tigresa.

—Dormí tarde —masculló.

—¿Haciendo…?

—Deberes. Química. Ya sabes, se me da pésimo —inventó.

Era mentira. Sus mejores calificaciones eran de química, pero seguro que su hermano no tomaba en cuenta ella.

Tal como lo creyó, Tai Lung se tragó la mentira y continuó con su desayuno. Tigresa se tragó un suspiro de alivio. Era la única explicación que tenía al por qué de sus constantes bostezos. No había modo de que le contara que la noche anterior había salido con Shen, mucho menos sobre el lugar al que la había llevado. Eso ni a su propio diario podría contárselo.

El teléfono sonó al cabo de algunos minutos, los suficientes para que ya todos dejaran de preguntarse el porqué de las ojeras de ella, y Tigresa ni siquiera le prestó atención. Fue Mei Ling quien se dignó en atender.

—Diga —masculló de mala gana. Silencio. Un asentimiento y apartó el tubo de su rostro—. Chica, es para ti, dice que se llama Alex.

Tigresa se quedó con la cuchara a medio camino entre su boca y el plato.

No conocía a ningún Alex, pero tampoco se atrevió a decirlo. Se levantó de su asiento, un tanto cautelosa, y apresuró el paso cuando la expresión exasperada de Mei Ling la advirtió de una reprimenda si no lo hacía. Con dedos temblorosos, tomó el tubo y se lo acercó a la oreja.

—¿Alex? —murmuró.

Una risa ronca le respondió.

— _Hola, pequeña._


	15. Chapter 13

**¡Eh!, Quien viera por donde les vengo a aparecer...**

 **Ciertamente, no yo… "no yo", ai deos, este retraso me va a comer viva… en fin, corrijo; yo no planeaba escribirlo… ¡Solo salió! **

**Últimamente no estoy en mis cabales. Pero no en buen rollo, no de esa forma que a más de uno le causa gracia. Últimamente no soy yo. Soy otra. Mucho más… ¿autodestructiva? No sé si esa será la palabra. Es la palabra que usaban muchos para describirme… bueno, "muchos". Es la palabra que usó la psicóloga.**

 **Escribir realmente me hace sentir mejor. Me libera y me dibuja una que otra sonrisa.**

 **Bueno… cambiando de tema; ya han leído un poquito de cómo comenzó todo el rollito de "ShenxTigresa". Pff, basura titánica… Como verán, hubo un tiempo en el que la dura Tigresa fue una jovencita inocente e ingenua, que solo quería sentirse grande. Creo que todos hemos tenido alguna vez prisas por crecer… y creo, de todo corazón, que ese es el mayor error del ser humano; querer ser grande, cuando aún le toca ser chico y disfrutar. Y ella, humana, no está lejos de tal realidad.**

 **Tomó malas decisiones e ignoró a quien la quería cuidar (Tai Lung), así como todo adolescente… pero, ¿Qué la llevó a involucrarse tanto con Shen?**

 **Por un asunto personal (((¡Puta musa))) este es un capítulo normal… ya habrá más recuerdos en delante para responder tal pregunta…**

 **¡Leed!**

* * *

 **Capítulo trece.**

Cuando Shen detuvo la moto en la acera, Tigresa ya se encontraba esperándole. Sentada en los escalones del pórtico de la casa, acariciaba con pereza el lomo de Cersei. Los ronroneos de la felina resultaban tranquilizadores, como un arrullo.

Se había duchado y vestido con un pantalón deportivo y la remera más ancha que pudo conseguir en su armario. Una negra, que solía pertenecer a Tai Lung. Su cabello, aún húmedo, estaba recogido en una espesa y pesada coleta. Sin el maquillaje, su rostro se veía mucho más pálido y los moretones resaltaban mucho más. No le importaba.

Se despidió de Cersei con un mimo en su cabeza y la dejó en el suelo antes de colocarse de pie, con una abultada mochila colgando de su hombre. Allí había guardado un par de mudas de ropa limpia, junto a otros cachivaches.

Sabía que esa noche no volvería y de hecho, tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Debía avisarle a Tai Lung, se recordó mientras atravesaba el sendero asfaltado del patio, para que cuidara de Peng hasta que ella volviera.

—Tardaste.

Cruzó el pequeño portón de la entrada y bajó de la vereda, plantándose de pie frente al muchacho.

La mirada tranquila de Shen la recorrió de pies a cabeza, sin disimulo, mientras él exhalaba la última calada de su cigarro. En un gesto despectivo, dejó caer el pucho al suelo y lo pisó.

—Sube —masculló.

Y Tigresa obedeció.

Montó detrás de Shen y le rodeó el torso con los brazos. Se aferró a él como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía y cuando arrancó, hundió el rostro entre sus omóplatos. Olía a colonia y tabaco. _Y algo más_ , pensó, mientras su agarre se hacía más fuerte. En la moto, el viento era mucho más frío y le lastimaba la piel. Tal vez debió ponerse la sudadera o alguna campera.

Shen conducía de forma rápida y brusca, sorteaba cuantos semáforos podía y adelanta los coches. Así había sido siempre, pero Tigresa no tenía miedo. Nunca lo tuvo. Había algo emocionante en la velocidad, algo liberador.

Una de las grandes manos de Shen se posó sobre las suyas, entrelazadas en el estómago de él, y le regaló un pequeño apretón. Tigresa no se apartó. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a no rehuir de su tacto, a aceptarlo en estoico silencio.

Incluso podría decir que, a veces, hasta lo disfrutaba.

Las curvas cesaron y Shen aumentó la velocidad, yendo en camino recto. Tigresa supo antes de alzar la mirada que acaban de salir de la ciudad. Se encontraban en la carretera, que avanzaba por millas y millas a través de la nada. Allí no había semáforos, no había casas, ni personas, ni autos a los cuales adelantar. Solo kilómetros y kilómetros de vegetación, de árboles y césped, atravesados por la calle asfaltada.

Se enderezó en el asiento y aflojó el agarre al torso de Shen. El viento frío llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas y paspaba la suave piel de sus labios. Pero no le importó. Con una sonrisa, llevó las manos a su cabello y retiró la ajustada coleta.

Los rizos volaron en todas direcciones, espesos y salvajes. Libres. Como ella deseaba ser.

—¡Estás loca!

La risa de Shen no se hizo de esperar. No era burla. Tigresa se inclinó sobre el hombro de él, acercándole los labios a su oído derecho.

—Deberías sacarme en moto más seguido —reclamó.

—¿Cómo antes?

—No. Como ahora.

 **III**

— _¡Dijiste que vendrías!_ —La voz de Tai Lung sonó molesta al otro lado de la línea.

—Cambio de planes. Iré a buscar a Peng mañana, hoy no puedo.

— _¿Y yo qué le digo a él? Te está esperando._

 _—_ ¡Dile que estoy ocupada, Tai Lung, es un chico listo! —Tigresa gritó, exasperada, y se dejó caer sentada en los banquillos de madera. Llevó el cigarro que sostenía entre sus dedos hasta los labios y chupó del filtró—. Solo dile que estoy ocupada.

Exhaló el humo a medida que hablaba.

Los hombros le dolían, al igual que todo el cuerpo, y el sudor empapaba su ropa. Estaba agotada y reacia a discutir, pero sabía que Tai Lung no la dejaría tranquila. Llevaban semanas sin verse, lo cual solo volvía al mayor un tanto más pesado.

— _¿Estás fumando?_

Tigresa calló.

Miró el cigarro a medio acabar entre sus dedos y lo dejó caer, aplastándolo luego con la suela de la zapatilla de deporte.

—Yo no fumo —se defendió.

— _¿Desde cuándo fumas, tú idiota?... ¡¿Se puede saber qué…?!_

—¡Tú no me grites, imbécil!

— _¡Te vuelves ahora mismo, niña! —_ Escuchó las llaves en las manos de su hermano. Seguramente planeaba ir a por ella—. _Te quiero en casa de Mei Ling aho…_

—No.

— _¿Cómo…?_

—Tengo diecisiete años y me apetece irme a bien a la mierdita —masculló, a la vez que se colocaba de pie. Caminó hacia los casilleros metálicos y abrió el suyo, de donde sacó una toalla y un bote de jabón líquido—. Ahora, si no te importa, me iré a duchar.

— _Te buscaré mañana del colegio._

—No vuelvo con Shifu. No te molestes.

— _¡Tigresa!_

Pero Tigresa cortó.

Apagó el teléfono y lo arrojó dentro del casillero, antes de azotar la puertita.

Por unos segundos, todo lo que se escuchó en el lugar fue su agitada respiración. Sentía el rostro caliente y estaba segura de que se había puesto roja, pero no había nadie para verlo y por ende, no le importaba. Apoyó la frente contra el frío metal del casillero y cerró los ojos.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Contó hasta diez y volvió a abrirlos. Su corazón aún le aporreaba el pecho. Sin más opción, se apartó y se dirigió a las duchas. El gimnasio era exclusivo de hombres, pero a esa hora había pocos y Tigresa se había encargado de colocar llave a la puerta. Nadie entraría.

Se quitó la ropa sudada y la dejó en el suelo. Desnuda, no dudó en colocarse bajo el chorro de agua helada de la ducha. Un alarido quedó ahogado en su garganta y su cuerpo, tenso de tanto ejercicio, le reclamó por tal castigo. Se quedó quieta, sin atreverse ni siquiera a tomar el jabón aún. Si comenzaba a tallarse el cuerpo, no pararía. Sus uñas, aunque cortas, rasgarían la piel y le sacarían sangre. Si siquiera se tocaba, se lastimaría.

No quería.

Pero era insoportable.

El agua corría y Tigresa se sentía cada vez más sucia.

Pero aquella suciedad nada tenía que ver con el sudor. Ella estaba sucia por dentro. Estaba destrozada, destruida, no era más que una cascara vacía para los demás.

—¿Tigresa?

Ignoró la voz de Shen.

Tomó el jabón y echó más de lo necesario. Sus manos recorrieron cada rincón de su cuerpo, apretando con fuerza, restregando. Siempre con los ojos cerrados. Odiaba verse siquiera.

—Tigresa, abre.

No respondió.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos. Su vista se posó en sus nudillos; lastimados. Había golpeado las bolsas de arena sin vendas, ni ningún tipo de protección. Lo había hecho tan duro, tan rápido, y cuando Shen quiso detenerla, su primera reacción fue tirar un golpe a su rostro.

Lo golpeó y de inmediato, un moretón comenzó a tomar color en el pómulo del muchacho. Un moretón como los de ella.

—¡Que abras la puta puerta, Tigresa!

—¡Un minuto! —respondió.

Cerró el grifo del agua y salió de la ducha.

Secarse y cambiarse fue cosa de minutos. Tomó una pantalón de la mochila, junto a una remera musculosa, y la ropa interior. Se lo colocó tan rápido como pudo y antes de colocarse las zapatillas, se dirigió hacia la puerta para quitar la llave.

—Entra.

Descalza, se volteó y continuó secándose el cabello con la toalla.

La puerta se abrió.

Entonces, sin que pudiera preverlo, un mano grande y delgadas se cernió con fuerza den su hombro y jaló de ella. La toalla se escurrió de sus manos. De un momento a otro, Tigresa sintió su espalda chocar contra los casilleros metálicos y todo dio vueltas cuando su cabeza dio contra algo duro. Madera, quizás. De un momento a otro, se encontraba en el suelo y todo se sentía ligero. Incluso ella misma. Frente a ella, Shen la observaba con la furia pintada en su rostro.

Todo dio vueltas una vez más, pero Tigresa tanteó con su mano hasta hallar el borde del banquillo y lo uso como apoyo para enderezarse. Ni toda la furia de Shen lograría amedrentarla. Nunca lo había hecho en realidad.

La mano del hombre volvió a dirigirse hacia ella y esta vez, la tomó del cuello.

—¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?! —bramó él.

Tigresa aguantó un nuevo golpe en su espalda.

Se hallaba de pie, acorralada contra los casilleros.

Las piernas de Shen presionaron entre las de ella, inmovilizándola, y por acto reflejo, llevó sus manos a la muñeca de él. El agarre la asfixiaba. Era demasiado fuerte.

—Suéltame…

—¡¿Te crees que puedes golpearme como te dé la gana, puta?! —vociferó Shen. Jaló de ella y volvió a estamparla contra el casillero. Esta vez, Tigresa no emitió queja alguna— ¡¿Te olvidas cual es tu maldito lugar?! ¡Gracias a mi vives, Tigresa!

—¡Suéltame!

Su voz sonó ahogada, estrangulada.

—¡Cá…!

Tigresa dejó caer una mano y antes de que Shen lo previera, la llevó hasta su entrepierna. Sujetó con fuerza a través del pantalón de chándal de él, clavando sus uñas en aquella zona tan delicada, hasta que el agarre a su garganta perdió fuerza y pudo soltarse.

Le empujó. Tomó impulso y golpeó la frente de Shen con la propia. Le dolió, pero no más que el golpe reciente contra el borde de los bancos de madera.

Shen cayó al suelo, con ambas manos en su entrepierna y el rostro rojo por el aire contenido en su intento de no gritar. Tigresa, con la espalda contra los casilleros, se dejó caer sentada en el suelo. Jadeaba. Su cuerpo dolía, más su cabeza.

—Puta…

—No vuelvas a tocarme —masculló, aunque no estaba segura de que la escuchara—. Nunca. No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima.

Cerró los ojos.

No, Shen no volvería a golpearla… al menos, no hasta que las pelotas dejaran de dolerle. Y Tigresa se sintió bien. Había aprendido a pelear, lo hacía desde los catorce años, y por primera vez sentía que le había servido de algo.


	16. Chapter 14

**Capítulo catorce.**

Tai Lung aparcó junto al cordón de la acera y arrancó las llaves del contacto de un solo jalón. Faltaban cinco para las una, horario en el que tocaría el último timbre del colegio. Con prisas, antes de que el lugar se llenase de todos esos niñatos, bajó de la moto y se dirigió hacia las puertas del instituto.

La profesora encargada en recepción le saludó con una entusiasta sonrisa. Se acordaba de él. Hacia tan solo pocos años que había acabado los estudios en aquel lugar. Tai Lung asintió hacia ella, pero no se detuvo a hablar. Su atención estaba puesta en el las aulas de los primeros cursos, donde sabía que Shifu daba clases en ese horario.

Llegó y esperó, apoyado en la pared.

No dejaba de enredar y desenredar el cordel de las llaves en sus manos, ansioso, y su pierna izquierda había adquirido un notorio tic.

El timbre resonó por toda la institución y tan solo bastaron segundos para que los pasillos se llenaran con la bulla de los alumnos. La puerta frente a él se abrió con un estruendo, dejando paso a los chicos de primero. Cuando el último grupo de muchachos se hubo retirado, apareció Shifu en el resquicio, sujetando entre sus manos un portafolio negro. Por su expresión, Tai Lung supo que no esperaba encontrarlo allí, lo cual no resultaba extraño: nunca se veían.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz de Shifu sonó ronca y áspera, tal como Tai Lung la recordaba. Sonrió —una especie de mueca poco amable— y asintió a modo de saludo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Tigresa sin venir al colegio? —preguntó, sin rodeos. Ni siquiera se molestó en sonar mínimamente cortes—. Porque, hasta donde yo sé, está a dos faltas de quedar libre.

A Shifu se le endureció la mirada.

No quedaba nadie en el pasillo que pudiera curiosear en su conversación, pero aun así el hombre volteó y entró nuevamente al aula de clases. Tai Lung le siguió, con pasos tensos y medidos.

— Cuando me dijiste que te irías de casa de Mei Ling, recuerdo que también me aseguraste que continuarías cuidando de tus hermanos. —Shifu dejó el maletín sobre el escritorio y volteó, dirigiéndose a su hijo con ojos duros y severos. — ¿Puedo saber qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Si había algo que Tai Lung siempre odió, fue que ese hombre le cuestionara.

—Trabajar —contestó, seguro de sus palabras—. Cuidar de Peng, controlar que no les falte nada en la casa, hacer de niñera cuando la inútil de Mei Ling…

—Suficiente. Es tu madre.

—¡Y un cuerno!

Shifu se tomó unos segundos de silencio para dedicarle una mala mirada, antes de carraspear y continuar.

—Agh. ¡Pero si eres un niñato! —Masculló. Se frotaba las manos unas con otras, en una especie de manía nerviosa—. ¡Un niñato cuidando de otra niñata! ¡Son unos niñatos los dos, joder!

Tai Lung en su vida había escuchado a Shifu proferir alguna grosería. Nunca. Ni siquiera en sus discusiones con Mei Ling.

—Dime, Tai Lung, ¿Qué crees que vas a sacar viniendo a discutir en mi trabajo? —prosiguió Shifu. En unos minutos, parecía haber envejecido varios años. Lucía cansado. A Tai Lung, por un momento, el pecho se le estrujó. Odiaba al hombre, pero era el único padre que había tenido—. ¿Crees que yo sé dónde está tu hermana? ¿Crees que estaría aquí, haciendo de cuenta que no pasa nada, si tuviera una mínima idea de dónde ir a buscarla?

Y en momentos así, Tai Lung recordaba por qué odiaba al hombre.

—¡Eres su padre! —vociferó, tan alto que la garganta se le rasgó. En dos zancadas, se encontraba frente a él—. ¡Eres su puto padre y nunca has hecho una mierda por cuidarla!

La diferencia de altura era considerable y tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para verle al rostro. Por un momento, quiso golpearlo. Realmente lo deseó.

—¡¿Y qué pretendes que haga?! ¡¿Te crees que nunca supe que se escapaba de casa?! ¡¿Realmente crees que soy estúpido?!

—¡Si! ¡Lo eres!

Se apartó.

Quería golpearlo… y al mismo tiempo, no tenía el coraje de hacerlo. No a él.

Se llevó las manos al cabello, jalándolo, histérico. Iba y venía. Quería calmarse. No quería gritarle, no en ese lugar, y mucho menos quería decir algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse. Volteó. Esta vez, más centrado.

—Podrías haberla castigado. Enciérrala en su cuarto, quítale el celular… ¡Haz lo que cualquier padre normal haría! —exclamó, pero esta vez sin gritar—. Eres su padre, Shifu, y nunca has hecho nada siquiera por conocerla.

Aquellas palabras resultó un golpe duro. La expresión del hombre no cambió, no varió ni en el más mínimo gesto, pero sus ojos… sus ojos estaban empañados en dolor, en angustia. Ambos estaban preocupados.

El timbre de un celular les hizo sobresaltar.

Tai Lung, sin mediar palabras, se llevó una mano al bolcillo de la chaqueta y sacó el móvil del interior, mientras se alejaba de aquel curso. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, donde Shifu no pudiera escucharle. No necesitó ver el nombre en la pantalla para saber quién era antes de atender.

—¿Qué quieres, Shen? —masculló de mala gana.

— _Tú hermana. Está conmigo._

Lo primero que llenó sus pensamientos fue el hecho de que Tigresa estaba bien. Si estaba con Shen, tenía que estar bien. Hasta donde sabía, eran amigos.

Lo segundo…

—¿Qué carajos hace mi hermana contigo, imbécil?

— _Tranquilo, la hermana de mi amigo no se toca_ —se mofó Shen, con risa nasal—. _Ha salido conmigo ayer, pensé que te lo había dicho._

—No, no lo hizo.

— _¿Unas cervezas en el bar?_

 _Qué te den…_ No lo dijo. No estaba para cervezas.

—Tengo trabajo —se excusó—. Pásame con Tigresa.

Silencio. Una exhalación le indicó que Shen se encontraba fumando. De inmediato, el recuerdo de la misma exhalación en Tigresa volvió a su mente.

— _No quiere hablar contigo._

—Shen, no me interesa qué quiera esa niñata de mierda. He dicho que me la pases.

Pero Shen no respondió, solo colgó.

Tai Lung se quedó unos segundos con el celular junto a la oreja. Masculló un par de palabras mal sonantes hacia la madre de su mejor amigo y guardó el celular donde estaba antes de que sonara. Ya se las vería Shen con él.

Avanzó por el pasillo, decidido a irse, cuando recordó a Shifu esperándole en el salón. Se detuvo. Dudó. Finalmente, volteó y volvió sobre sus pasos. Tal como lo esperaba, su padrastro estaba allí, parado en el mismo lugar donde le había dejado antes de atender la llamada.

—Tigresa está bien —le informó—. Iré a buscarla. Tú… no te preocupes.

Shifu asintió.

—Espera —le detuvo, al ver que ya se iba—. ¿Dónde dejaste a Peng?

—Con Song.

Y antes de que Shifu pudiera preguntar quién diablos era "Song", Tai Lung se marchó corriendo. Ya encontraría otra oportunidad más adecuada para las presentaciones correspondientes.

 **III**

A Tai Lung le tomó veinte minutos ir desde el colegio hasta el departamento de Shen. No quedaba demasiado lejos, pero atravesar la ciudad a esas horas era toda una odisea. El edificio no era precisamente lujoso, pero tampoco se encontraba en las zonas bajas. Entró y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. Odiaba los ascensores.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces. A la tercera, Shen le respondió a grito desde el interior con un "ya voy". Escuchó pasos correteando en el interior, con prisas, y también un golpe, como si se hubiera llevado algo por delante. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió.

Shen apareció con el platinado cabello suelto y húmedo, como si acabara de salir de la ducha, vestido con una remera negra y bermudas. Él sonrió, pero Tai Lung solo pudo responderle con una ceja arqueada. No pasó por alto el moretón en su pómulo, ni siquiera lo arrugada que estaba su ropa, como si se hubiera vestido a las corridas. Se suponía que Tigresa estaba allí. ¿Por qué su mejor amigo se encontraba en tales fachas si se suponía que Tigresa estaba con él?

—¡Eh! Tanto tiempo.

—¿Dónde está, Shen?

—Baja la voz. —Shen le reprendió, sin demasiado interés—. Tú no tendrías que estar aquí, no se supone que sepas de ella.

Tai Lung se contuvo de mencionarle cuatro palabras bien dichas.

—¿Cómo que no se supone?

—Pasa, dale. Pero habla bajo.

Shen se hizo a un lado, dejando la puerta abierta, y caminó directo hacia la cocina, pegada al pequeño living. Tai Lung ingresó, no muy tranquilo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Podía oír de fondo el agua de la ducha correr. Eso y música. Aquello le relajó por unos instantes. A Tigresa siempre le había gustado bañarse con la radio prendida. Había llegado a oírla cantar un par de veces, cuando era más chica.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? —preguntó.

Shen abrió el refrigerador y sacó dos cervezas de él.

Se volvió hacia el living, donde Tai Lung se encontraba parado, y le tendió uno de los botellines. Con un gesto de cabeza, señaló hacia el sillón sofá frente a la mesa ratonera. Allí, se encontraba una pequeña mochila abierta. Había ropa en su interior y del bolcillo sobresalía un cepillo de dientes.

—Un par de días —respondió.

Tai Lung, sin saber qué responder, tomó el botellín que su amigo le ofrecía. Tenía la garganta seca y necesitaba algo fresco. Eso y la necesidad de centrarse en algo que no sea el aspecto desarreglado de Shen y el hecho de que su hermana se encontrara en la ducha.

—Se ha peleado con tu madre —prosiguió Shen—. El mismo día que dejé a Peng contigo.

Tai Lung apuró la cerveza.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué se le ocurrió quedarse aquí?

—Yo qué voy a saber. Solo vino y ya. —Shen, en un gesto muy despreocupado, se dejó caer sentado en uno de los sillones individuales—. No voy a correrla de aquí si es lo que piensas.

—¡Podrías haberle dicho que me llame!

—Tai Lung, no quiere llamarte. ¿Es que no te entra eso? —Inquirió él, con cierta mofa en su voz—. No te quiere cerca.

Tai Lung no respondió.

Se sentó en el sillón individual frente al de su amigo y empinó el botellín contra sus labios. Dio un trago largo, solo para mantenerse ocupado.

Los ojos de Shen le miraban casi con cierta diversión. Le conocía tan bien como para saber que algo no le estaba contando y si no se equivocaba, ese "algo" involucraba a Tigresa. Siempre involucraba a Tigresa.

Cuando descubrió que él la animaba a escaparse de casa de Shifu, cuando supo que él era el tal "Alex", cuando se enteró de que se veían a escondidas y que era con él que se quedaba las veces que se escapaba del colegio. Demasiado. Confiaba en que no le haría daño, en que no se propasaría con ella, pero no confiaba en que fuera una buena influencia y eso era suficiente para mantenerle alerta cada vez que sabía que estaban juntos.

Hacía mucho que había dejado de confiar en Shen.

Estaba casi seguro que él sabía mucho más de lo que decía, que conocía mucho más de Tigresa y que le ayudaba a ocultarlo. No se fiaba de lo que le dijera, pero sabía que prohibirles que se vieran era ridículo e inútil.

Tigresa le desobedecería a la primera de cambios y Shen no haría nada por evitarlo. _Ella es inteligente, actúa por sí misma,_ diría para lavarse las manos del asunto. A veces, no entendía cómo es que Shen tenía tanta influencia en ella. Muchas veces había llegado a creer que tenían algo, pero ellos siempre negaron cualquier relación. _Solo amigos._

—Ella dijo que iría en la tarde a ver al niño —la voz de Shen le llamó la atención.

—No irá.

—¿Y tú como sabes?

—Porque me está evitando. —Tai Lung comenzaba a exasperarse—. No iría a mi departamento aunque me la llevara a rastras. Le ha dicho a Peng aquello solo para que se quede conmigo sin protestar.

—Menuda tu hermana. Una chica muy… —Shen fingió pensarlo, en lo que daba un trago a su botellín— interesante.

Aquella palabra, a oídos de Tai Lung, sonó como mucho más a un simple "interesante", pero no dijo nada al respecto.

No dijo nada cuando Tigresa tenía quince años, la primera vez que la halló oculta en la casa de los padres de Shen, mucho menos diría algo en ese momento. Ella sabía lo que hacía. Intentaba cuidarla, siempre fue su prioridad, pero la chica no se le ponía fácil. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces?

—¿Tú sabes qué le pasó? —preguntó finalmente, para cambiar de tema.

Los ojos de Shen adquirieron un brillo más… astuto, calculador. Tai Lung conocía esa mirada. La había visto muchas veces. Claro que sabía algo. Sin embargo, su respuesta fue un claro "no".

—Me ha dicho que la asaltaron. Solo eso.

Mentía.

Mentía, pero Tai Lung no tenía con qué acusarle. No había pruebas de nada.

—Aunque…

—¿Qué?

—Tigresa tiene un novio —confesó y por su mueca, no parecía muy contento con ello—. Se llama Po y llevan un tiempo saliendo.


	17. Chapter 15

**Capítulo quince.**

Tigresa salió del baño con el cabello tan mojado que caía liso y pesado sobre su espalda —largo hasta los glúteos, grueso y espeso— y cubierta escasamente por una de las remeras de Shen. No planeaba ir a la escuela. No planeaba salir siquiera de aquel departamento. Había dormido poco la noche anterior y las ojeras se sumaban a su rostro, mucho más oscuras que el rastro de los moretones.

Apagó la música que aún sonaba desde el celular y decidió irse directamente al cuarto. Estaba cansada y soportar a Shen era de las últimas cosas que se le antojaban. En el camino, se topó con el espejo cuadrado al final del pasillo.

Su imagen era deplorable.

Nunca había sido una chica que se preocupase de su físico, ni que se persiguiera por el aspecto que pudiera tener, pero debía admitir que verse a sí misma era todo un espectáculo de autocompasión. Se veía pálida, demasiado, lo cual solo volvían las marcas en su rostro mucho más oscuras en contraste.

Tenía diecisiete años y su rostro estaba tan cansado que lucía como si años de vida le hubieran pasado por encima.

Dobló la pequeña esquina y se internó en el cuarto de Shen.

Estaba oscuro, aun con las persianas caída, y bastante desordenado. A estas alturas, no le importaba dormir en la misma cama que Shen, estuviera o no estuviera él en ella. No le importaba ya pensar la cantidad de muchachas que él pudo haber tenido ahí, ni lo que pudo hacer con ellas. De hecho, los celos por Shen los había superado hacía ya años, mucho antes de que él dejara de significar algo bueno.

Sin contemplaciones, se dejó caer sobre la cama y se envolvió con las capas y capas de sábanas. Shen siempre las había puesto para ella, que decía que no podía dormir si no se tapaba, y aunque el gesto parecía hasta amable, a Tigresa solo le daban más ganas de tirarle con todas las sábanas por la cabeza.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso?

¿Por qué debía comportarse como un hijo de puta y al mismo tiempo, buscar hasta el mínimo gesto amable que pudiera hacer para acercarse?

Siempre lo había hecho, desde que se conocieron. La trataba mal y al mismo tiempo tan bien… Y ella era demasiado ingenua para verlo. No la buscaba porque le importara, ni la llamaba para ver cómo estaba. No. Tras Shen siempre había segundas intenciones y eso, por desgracia, lo aprendió demasiado tarde.

Tomó una de las almohadas y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Olía a Shen.

Toda la cama olía a él y por un momento —tal vez producto de todo el cansancio— decidió pensar que volvía a tener quince años.

Otra vez había peleado con Mei Ling y estaba oculta en aquel lugar, bajo el brazo de Shen, con los dedos de él jugando con su pelo y su voz, siempre ronca y baja, murmurándole que la cuidaría de todos.

Tenía quince años y se sentía toda una mujer con la mirada de Shen sobre ella.

Tenía quince años y esa cama significaba todo un mundo de fantasías dulces e irreales.

Tenía quince años y el pecho de Shen era el lugar más seguro del mundo. La idea de besarlo la hacía sonrojar y la intimidad que él le pedía —y que ella se negaba a darle— resultaba algo desconocido y aterrador.

Sí, tenía quince años y era felil.

Era ingenua.

Era tonta.

Era…

El rechinido de la puerta llamó su atención, sobresaltándola. ¿Se había quedado dormida? No estaba segura, así como tampoco estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba abrazando aquella almohada. Los recuerdos se esfumaron todos juntos, como una nube de humo espantada por el viento, a medida que el rechinido de unos pasos se fue acercando a la cama.

Tigresa se quedó quieta bajo las sábanas, apretando aquella almohada contra su pecho, mientras que el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de un segundo cuerpo. No necesitaba verlo para saber que era Shen.

—¿Estás despierta?

Shen retiró despacio la sábana, describiéndole el rostro.

Tigresa parpadeó, acostumbrándose a la poca luz, y sonrió al ver el moretón —oscuro y aún reciente— en el pómulo del hombre. Debía admitir que le daba cierta satisfacción haberlo golpeado.

—Hola —murmuró, con voz ronca.

—Tu hermano acaba de irse. —Shen se acomodó a su lado, tomando un pequeño mechón anaranjado de cabello entre sus dedos. Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo—. Te vio pasar cuando cruzaste al cuarto. No quiso hablarte y dijo que vayas a verlo o volvería más tarde.

—¿Qué hacía él aquí?

—Y yo qué sé. Solo vino y vio tus cosas.

Tigresa giró en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Si Ta Lung ni siquiera le había hablado, aunque fuese solo para gritarle, entonces estaba mucho más enojado de lo que pensaba. Supuso que era normal. Había mandado a Peng a quedarse con él y ni siquiera le había dado explicaciones. Llevaba días fuera de la casa de Mei Ling. Días faltando al colegio.

Supuso que era normal en enfado de su hermano, pero no pretendía ir a verle… ni estar ahí cuando volviera a buscarla. No quería verlo. No quería que la viera en tal estado.

—¿A ti qué te dijo? —preguntó

Shen emitió una pequeña risa nasal y se metió bajo las sábanas.

—El enojo es contigo, pequeña —se mofó—, te has portado muy mal…

—Cállate.

—No sabe por qué tengo a su hermana en mi departamento —susurró, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de la chica—. Tai Lung no es tonto, aunque parezca, hace mucho que no confía en mi.

—Qué bien hace entonces.

—Pero confía en ti.

Tigresa torció el gesto en una mueca y se encogió ante el tacto de la mano de Shen, fría y áspera sobre su muslo desnudo.

—No comiences—masculló.

Shen rio, rozando los labios en el cuello de ella, y Tigresa se quedó quieta bajo las caricias que subían y bajaban por su muslo. Debía admitir que era relajante, que su cuerpo reaccionaban a ella de forma natural, sin siquiera darle mucho en que pensar.

—Shen, basta…

—No te haré nada —lentamente, retiró la mano de su muslo, colocándola por encima de la remera—. Nunca lo hice, no tiene sentido que lo hiciera ahora.

—Solo déjame dormir, por favor, Shen.

Silencio.

Tigresa creyó que no le respondería, hasta que le sintió alejarse.

—Bien. Yo tengo que salir —anunció, sin mucho humor—. A la noche, en el club. Te veo allí.

Tigresa asintió, sin responder. Le escuchó caminar por el cuarto, seguramente vistiéndose, y cuando creyó que ya se iría, sintió el tacto de un beso en su sien. Shen murmuró un "no faltes" y volvió a enderezarse, dejándola atónita y confundida.

¿Qué había sido eso?

 **III**

El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las ocho con treinta minutos.

Tigresa se despertó por el incesante sonido del celular vibrando sobre la mesita de noche. Lo ignoró. No estaba para nadie. Sin embargo, se concentró tanto en "no oírlo" que terminó espabilándose y no le quedó otra que tomarlo.

La brillante luz de la pantalla le lastimó la vista y tuvo que parpadear varias veces hasta acostumbrarse. Desbloqueó y se abrió directamente la aplicación de mensajes. El circulito verde ostentaba un pequeño número "11" junto al contacto llamado panda y a Tigresa casi se le cayó el aparato de las manos de los nervios. Once mensajes de Po.

Sin tiempo que perder, abrió el chat y buscó el primero, recibido a las cinco con tres minutos.

" _Tengo que hablar contigo, Tigresa"._

 _18:00_

 _"¿Podrías al menos ver los mensajes?"_

 _18:40_

 _"Contesta"._

 _18:50_

 _"Tigresa, es serio"._

 _19:30_

 _"¿Tigresa?"_

 _19:35_

 _"Me estoy preocupando"._

 _20:11_

 _"Entiendo que no quieres verme, ni saber nada de mí, pero al menos mira los mensajes, Tigresa, me estoy preocupando en serio"._

 _20:15_

 _"Solo puedo pensar en lo que pasó la última vez que desapareciste"._

 _20:16_

 _"Tu hermano vino a buscarme. TIENES QUE CONTESTAR"._

 _20:29_

" _Sé que estás bien, sé donde estás. ¡Has el maldito favor de no ser una caprichosa y contestar los malditos mensajes!"_

Se enderezó tan rápido en la cama que, por un momento, todo a su alrededor dio vueltas. Con manos temblorosas, hizo a un lado las sábanas y salió corriendo camino hacia el pasillo, aún con el celular vibrando. Los mensajes seguían llegando, uno tras otros, todos ellos de Po.

Se negó a verlos.

Bloqueó el teléfono y lo arrojó sobre el sofá. La mochila con su ropa seguía allí y no lo pensó antes de abrirla y tomar lo que necesitara. Pantalón, una remera, medias… se vistió allí mismo, tan rápido como pudo, y en cuanto estuvo lista corrió hacia el baño, donde había dejado sus zapatillas esa tarde.

El celular comenzó a sonar sobre el sillón. Una llamada. Tigresa no contestó. Lo tomó, se lo metió en el bolcillo del pantalón e ignoró el incesante y aturdidor timbre.

Tomó su campera y se la colocó a medida que atravesaba la sala, amontonándose el cabello a un lado para que entrase en la capucha. No encontró las llaves por ningún lado, supuso que Shen se las había llevado y no le dio importancia. Volvería con él más tarde o pasaría por donde quiera que estuviera a pedírselas.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Cinco…

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, saltando de dos en dos los peldaños, fue contando las veces que la llamada se cortó solo para volver a escuchar el timbrazo segundos después.

La gente la miraba mal.

Ella no era del edificio. Supuso que parecía una delincuente, encapuchada y prácticamente corriendo hacia la salida.

Solo cuando estuvo afuera y el viento de la noche le golpeó el rostro, se atrevió a sacar el celular del bolcillo. En ningún momento se detuvo. Continuó caminando entre la gente, empujando para hacerse sitio, mientras observaba la pantalla. Número desconocido. Todas las llamadas pertenecían al mismo número desconocido.

Ya hacía más de dos minutos de la última cuando nuevamente escuchó el timbrazo. La llamada número quince. ¿Y si…?

Curioso, presionó la tecla de contestar y se sujetó el celular contra la oreja.

No dijo nada.

No pudo.

La voz se le atascó en la garganta y tuvo que detenerse en medio de la vereda porque, de repente, le faltaba el aire. ¿A dónde se estaba yendo? Ni siquiera recordaba en qué dirección había salido.

— _¿Tigresa?_ —Llamó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea—. _Tigresa… soy Víbora. Por favor, no me cuelgues, escúchame… Tigresa, ¿estás ahí?_


	18. Recurdos II

**Uff... tiempo al tiempo, suelen decir, pero una ya se pasa de verga a veces.**

 **Deberes.**

 **Exámenes.**

 **Esta vez, no me he salvado ni en vacaciones. El precio de aprender inglés.**

 **Este es otro recuerdo (((¿En serio? Mira que ni cuenta me doy)))...Ay, mi vieja amiga, como te he extrañado... En fin, a lo que iba; un flashback de como Shen ha ido tomando parte en la vida de Tigresa. Habrá un par más en lo que termina la historia, para lo cual no falta mucho.**

 **Reitero: si Tigresa se ve un poco pendeja, no se preocupen, es un efecto colateral de tener quince años.**

 **En fin... Espero lo disfruten y no me entretengo más aquí porque ya hay chorrocientas mil palabras formando parte del capítulo, sería un poco injusto dejarles otras chorrocientas mil palabras en la nota de autor. Sin más vueltas, ¡leed!**

* * *

 **Recuerdos.**

 _Part. 2_

— _Dime que estás usando._

La voz de Shen sonó ronca y susurrante al otro lado de la línea, tan profunda que resultó hasta irreal, y Tigresa se estremeció como si el aliento cálido del muchacho hubiera acariciado su piel.

Silencio.

Por un momento, Tigresa creyó haber escuchado mal o incluso no haber comprendido el trasfondo de sus palabras y poco a poco, la risa fue trepando por su garganta, comenzando por un sonidito tímido y terminando en una estruendosa y chillona carcajada, como si un par de manos estuvieran haciéndole cosquillas. El rostro se le enrojeció tanto que comenzó a sentirlo caliente y presurosa, al oírse emitir un sonido de cerdito por la nariz, se llevó la mano libre a la boca para opacar un poco el sonido.

—Que te diga… ¿Qué?

Su voz sonó chillona y ahogada. Pero aun así, no obtuvo respuesta del otro lado de la línea, solo un extenso silencio que poco a poco comenzó a incomodarla.

Shen no se reía con ella, más bien, parecía estar esperando a que terminara de comportarse como una chiquilla. _Como una chiquilla._ Aquel pensamiento puso punto final a su ataque de risa y de repente, todo lo que quedó en el ambiente fue su respiración pesada y el rastro de una exhalación al otro lado de la línea. De inmediato, le llegó la imagen de Shen con el cigarro a medio acabar entre los dedos. Estaba fumando. Le gustaba verlo fumar. Sintió vergüenza, sin embargo, antes de que dijera algo, un sonido nasal que quiso simular una risa la interrumpió.

— _¿Qué usas, nena?_ —reformuló Shen, con mimo, como si comprendiera el pudor en ella—. _Me gustaría imaginarte aquí, a mi lado…_

—Mierda, no sigas.

A pesar de que no podía verla, Tigresa tuvo el impulso de cubrirse el rostro caliente y sonrojado. Se encogió en el sillón y presionó el tubo del teléfono contra su pecho, evitando así que Shen la oyera suspirar de forma tan… sonora. Y no era que aquellas charlas le provocaran algo más que el sonrojo de su rostro, era que no sabía cómo esquivarlas. No sabía manejarse en torno a Shen. Él era mayor y ella se sentía tan… tonta.

Pequeña, tonta e ingenua.

¿Cuántas veces no había querido demostrarle a Tai Lung que no era nada de eso? Ella ya era grande, no era una niña. Y aun así, allí estaba, a punto de arrojar el teléfono por la ventana solo porque un chico le preguntaba qué ropa estaba usando. Un chico con el que llevaba semanas viéndose. ¿No era eso normal? Los chicos y las chicas tenían ese tipo de conversaciones de vez en cuando ¿No? No debería escandalizarse demasiado. Sin importar cuanto quisiera convencerse de que no, seguía sin gustarle. La hacía sentir incómoda.

— _¿Tigresa?... —_ el murmullo amortiguado desde el tubo le llamó la atención— _¿Sigues ahí?_

—Si.

— _¿Me dirás?_

 _—_ Una camisola —mintió, sintiéndose aún más pequeña dentro de la enorme remera que había sustraído del armario de su hermano. Era negra, con la imagen de cientos de superhéroes que no reconocía—. Es… corta y rosa, de tirantes delgados… y… y… tiene algo de encaje…

— _Mmm… suena fácil de romper._

 _—_ ¡Shen!

Y no le importó gritarlo.

Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que bien podrían haber sido faroles en medio de la oscuridad de la sala.

— _Lo siento, bonita. Es solo que… —_ Una pausa, breve y bien estudiada, que ella solía interpretar como un momento de reflexión— _me puedes, Tigresa. Lo sabes._

 _Me puedes._

Pero, ¿qué significaba exactamente aquel "me puedes"? Nunca se atrevía a preguntar.

—Buenas noches, Shen.

— _No, espera…_

 _—_ ¿Qué?

— _Feliz cumpleaños._

Y fue él quien cortó. Tigresa se quedó con el tubo pegado al rostro durante unos largos segundos, con el tono de marcado de fondo, hasta que un "gracias" brotó de sus labios sin permiso. Solo entonces, colgó ella también. Echó un vistazo al reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la sala: la tres y treinta de la mañana. Shen era la primera persona en saludarla por su cumpleaños y ni siquiera recordaba habérselo comentado antes. Supuso que a Tai Lung se le habría escapado aquel detalle estando pasado de bebida, aunque eso no explicaba que Shen recordara la fecha.

Se llevó una mano al cabello y lo batió para desparramarlo, en un gesto demasiado desganado. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a algo que seguramente carecía de importancia. Solo la había saludado por su cumpleaños, algo que cualquier persona normal haría, no por eso tenía que significar algo. Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo, su propia madre llevaba años sin decirle un "feliz cumpleaños" sin estar considerablemente ebria. Eso era mucho decir.

Tal vez le importaba a Shen.

Tal vez no.

Lo realmente importante era que a ella no llegara a interesarle de la forma en que alguien como él _no_ debía interesarle. Cuando eso sucediera, entonces sí podría preocuparse.

 **III**

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para Tigresa. Apenas si había logrado dormir un par de horas durante la noche y no era la primera vez, sino ya la tercera en la semana. Debía decirle a Shen que dejara de llamarla a esas horas. Sí, eso tenía que hacer. Sin embargo, no terminaba de pensarlo, cuando algún recuerdo se asomaba entre tantos y lograba dibujarle una adormilada sonrisa. Si, debía… pero no quería. Hubiera estado mejor expresado decir que, realmente, no tenía la voluntad necesaria para decirle "no" al chico, pero en ese entonces prefería creer que ella tenía todo bajo control.

Ella decidía cuando salían.

Ella decidía cuando se veían.

Ella… Ella se dejaba llevar por lo que Shen quería, pero era demasiado terca para admitirlo. La terquedad le duraría un par de años, los suficientes para Shen.

Con el rostro lavado y el cabello mal peinado, arrastró sus pies por el pasillo siguiendo el llanto de Peng y lo tomó de su cuna. No le sorprendió que su Mei Ling no fuera a ver a su hijo, ni tampoco esperó que lo hiciera. Conociéndola, se apostaba lo poco que tenía ahorrado en el cajón de su mesita de noche a que la mujer acababa de llegar poco antes de que despertara y que estaba ebria. No quería pensar que drogada, eso ya sería demasiado malo. Aún tenía algo de esperanza en Mei Ling, aún creía que un día despertaría y se daría cuenta que tenía tres hijos que esperaban por ella… Tigresa aún amaba a su madre adoptiva, haciendo la vista gorda a sus defectos.

Bajó las escaleras con Peng en brazos y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Tai Lung ya se encontraba allí, de espaldas a la puerta, recargado sobre la encimera. Tenía el cabello demasiado mojado aún y Tigresa arrugó la nariz por el fuerte olor a jabón de ducha. Le saludó con un escueto "buenos días" que él no respondió y siguió hasta las alacenas, de donde sacó los cuencos para preparar el desayuno. No le pasó desapercibo el gesto de su hermano mayor de voltear el rostro, como si no quiera que lo viera, pero optó por no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Estaba segura que no hacía mucho que había llegado a la casa y ella estaba demasiado cansada como para iniciar una discusión de la nada. Eso y que no le gustaba gritar delante de Peng.

—Ta Lun —llamó el niño, revolviéndose en brazos de Tigresa—. Upa, Ta Lun.

Tigresa miró de reojo al mayor y al ver que Tai Lung no hacía ni por devolverle la mirada, dejó a Peng en el suelo.

Solo cuando el niño le jaló del pantalón, Tai Lung volteó a verlo y entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, Tigresa pudo percatarse de un detalle. Un poco de color morado en su pómulo, que subía por su sien y rodeaba el ojo. Un golpe. Uno bastante reciente, que claramente no tenía la noche anterior antes de salir.

—Ahora no, Peng.

—Solo te está pidiendo que lo alces —murmuró, volviendo la vista hacia el par de cuencos con cereales que acababa de servir—. Te cuesta menos a que mi cargarlo.

—¿Con quién estuviste hablando anoche?

A Tigresa le temblaron las manos.

Dejó los cuencos en la mesa y subió a Peng a su silla alta, evitando la mirada de su hermano mayor.

—De-e… ¿De que hablas? —masculló.

—Te llamé anoche y daba ocupado. Era la única que estaba en la casa.

—Con nadie —mintió.

—¿Fue con ese tal Alex?

Su voz sonaba ansiosa, hasta agresiva, pero a Tigresa no se le erizó ni un pelo. Volteó, encarándole. No tenía miedo de Tai Lung. Había crecido con sus cambios constantes de humor y tenía cosas peores de las que temer.

—Te peleaste —no preguntó. Lo afirmó—. Muy bonito, no sabía que ahora te dedicabas a las peleas callejeras.

—Cállate.

—¿O qué? ¿Gritaras? ¿Arrojarás cosas igual que Mei…?

La voz se le atascó en la garganta cuando el puño cerrado de su hermano cayó sobre la encimera. Grande, pesado y amenazante.

Peng dejó caer la cuchara por el susto y Tigresa, con un ligero temblor en las manos, se apresuró a levantarla. Solo para ocuparte en algo. Revolvió el cabello del niño en un mimo un tanto tenso y le entregó el cubierto de vuelta, sonriéndole, para que no se preocupara. _No pasa nada._

—Yo te he preguntado con quien carajos hablabas anoche a las dos de la mañana. Solo eso. ¿Es que no puedes contestarme? —renegó Tai Lung, llevándose las manos al pelo y arrastrándolo hacia atrás con los dedos—. ¡Las tres de la mañana!... ¿Qué tienes que hacer tú a esas horas hablando con un chico por teléfono?

Tigresa guardó tragó grueso.

—¿Me vas a pegar?

Y al decirlo, esbozó la sonrisa más amarga que pudo, disfrutando un poco de ver como el entrecejo de Tai Lung se arrugaba. Claro, él no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—¿Sos tonta? Nunca te he pegado.

—¡Entonces deja de gritar, gran imbécil!

Tai Lung no respondió, al menos no de inmediato, y Tigresa rodeó la mesa para tomar asiento junto a Peng. El niño estaba demasiado callado, atento a la situación, e intentó animarlo con un soborno de chocolinas extra en su leche. A ese ritmo, estaba segura de que Peng los mandaría a la mierda en cuanto aprendiera lo que eso significaba. No lo culpaba.

—Tigresa —Tai Lung la llamó.

No volteó.

Tomó un bocado grande de cereales con la cuchara y se lo llevó a la boca. Se tomó su tiempo. Masticó, tragó, bebió un sorbo de la caja de jugo de frutas y limpió la boca a Peng, antes de voltear el rostro hacia su hermano.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —preguntó, más tranquila.

—Me asaltaron anoche, es todo. No fue nada. —Él imitó su voz—. ¿Tú con quien hablabas?

—Con Alex.

Tai Lung asintió, lentamente, como si cayera en cuenta de algo.

—¿Por qué tan tarde?

—Se me fue la hora. No volverá a pasar.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Apenas si había comido un par de bocados, pero Tigresa de repente no tenía hambre. Le dolía el estómago. Intentó ingerir aunque sea unas cucharadas más, pero se dio por vencida a la segunda y apartó el plato. Murmuró una excusa sobre arreglarse para ir al colegio y pidió a su hermano que vistiera al menor, pues debían dejarlo en la guardería. No obtuvo respuesta, pero tomó el silencio como una afirmación. Se levantó y salió de la cocina, arrastrando los pies por el suelo. No tenía ningún ánimo de ir al colegio. No era precisamente el mejor cumpleaños.

—Tigresa, espera.

Tai Lung la detuvo cuando ya tenía un pie sobre las escaleras.

—¿Qué?

—Toma. —Le tomó una mano y sobre la palma, dejó una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo rojo. Tenía un moño amarillo encima, bastante torpe y mal cortado, pero bonito de cierta forma—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Tigresa lo observó, sin saber muy bien que decir, hasta que consiguió articular un suave "gracias".

 **III**

Tai Lung la dejó en la puerta del colegio esa mañana y ni siquiera se despidió antes de arrancar la motocicleta e irse, con un escueto "vuelves sola" flotando en el aire detrás de él. Tigresa, orgullosa como ella misma, ni siquiera intentó detenerlo. Alzó la barbilla y se negó siquiera a pensar en cómo iba a volver a la casa. El camino era demasiado largo y aburrido como para hacerlo a pie, mucho más con su mal humor, y no era como que llevara dinero encima para pagar el pasaje. Maldijo a su hermano entre dientes y decidió que no importaba, al tiempo que apresuraba sus pasos al interior del instituto. Nunca dependió de nadie, ni siquiera de Tai Lung, y no se sentía en edad para comenzar a hacerlo.

Su humor mejoró apenas un poco cuando encontró a Shifu esperándola en el salón, unos minutos antes de comenzar las clases. El hombre se había acordado de su cumpleaños y llevaba consigo un regalo para ella. Una novela de época, ambientada en la Antigua China, que recibió con un sincero "gracias" de por medio. Con Shifu no había abrazos, ni grandes pláticas o felicitaciones, solo su voz áspera y ronca deseándole "feliz cumpleaños" y el obsequito que le entregó casi con cierta incomodidad, como si el gesto fuera algo salido de lugar.

Shifu no estaba habituado a su papel de padre, pero a Tigresa le bastó con saber que se había acordado de la fecha para sonreírle.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba la mañana, la pequeña alegría de "su cumpleaños" desaparecía junto a sus ganas de seguir allí. Fue en el recreo, cuando se percató de no ver a Tai Lung por ningún lado, que incluso comenzó a enojarse consigo misma por ser tan terca y no haberle discutido a su hermano eso de "vuelves sola". ¿A quién quería engañar exactamente? Como si Tai Lung, como buen hermano mayor, no hubiera disfrutado ya alguna vez verla arrastrarse por algún ridículo favor. Al tocar el timbre de salida, se encontraba sola.

Por un momento, mantuvo una pequeña esperanza de que Tai Lung sí iría a buscarla. Seguramente se arrepentía en lo que pasaba de la mañana. Pero llegado el horario, todos se iban a sus casas y ella seguía sentada en los peldaños de la entrada del instituto. Hojeó rápidamente el libro que Shifu le había regalado, leyendo pequeñas frases al azar, fingiendo que tenía a alguien a quien esperar. Todos a su alrededor volteaban el rostro a verla, podía sentirlo, pero optó por no prestarles atención. Volver a casa nunca había sido precisamente una alegría, pero le apetecía mínimo ver a Peng. Abrazarlo y sentarse con él a comer chocolinas y ver alguna de esas tontas caricaturas que a él tanto parecían gustarle.

—¿Tigresa?

Casi cayó del peldaño por el respingo que dio al oír la voz de Shifu.

El hombrecillo salía del colegio junto a un grupo de profesores cuando la vio allí sentada. Se veía molesto. Tenía el entrecejo arrugado y los labios presionados en una mueca. Tigresa se apresuró en colocarse de pie y metió el libro dentro de la mochila, al ver a su padre adoptivo despedirse de sus colegas de trabajo.

—Tai Lung está de camino —lo excusó.

Mentalmente, se regañó por ello. No merecía que lo excusara, sin embargo, la solidaridad fraternal parecía ser mucho más fuerte que el pequeño rencorcillo que comenzaba a tomarle al chico.

—Agh. Será tan… —fuera lo que fuera Tai Lung, Shifu no lo dijo—. Vamos. Te llevaré hasta casa de tu madre.

—No, gracias. Yo…

—No te lo estoy preguntando, Tigresa.

Asintió.

Tigresa nunca había sido una chica desobediente, ni habituaba a contradecir a los mayores. La enseñanza de su padre, al menos por el poco tiempo que había vivido con él, solía ser demasiado firme como para permitirse tal atrevimiento. Sin rechistar, siguió a su padre hacia el viejo auto que conducía desde que tenía memoria. A veces se preguntaba por qué no lo cambiaba, no era como que el sueldo no le alcanzar. Bien sabía ella. No será desobediente, pero sí muy traviesa.

Fue cuando Shifu abría la puerta del copiloto desde el interior, que un bocinazo desde el otro lado de la calle llamó su atención. El hombre no le dio importancia, se limitó a murmurar algo sobre el escándalo de los jóvenes, pero Tigresa si se tomó la libertad de voltear… y de inmediato, la sonrisa le curvó los labios al ver la motocicleta de Shen estacionada en la acera del frente. El chico guiñó un ojo y con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que lo siguiera.

Tigresa se sonrojó.

—Emm… ¿Shifu? —llamó.

—¿Si?

—Me buscan.

—¿Tai Lung?

Había cierto rencor en su voz cuando lo dijo y prisas en la manera en que se asomó por la ventanilla. Al parecer, ya tenía un muy extenso sermón preparado en la punta de la lengua. Tigresa no supo cuál fue su expresión al ver a Shen, pero sí supo que lo reconoció de inmediato. Claro, si ella misma le había oído quejarse de "aquel muchacho de las greñas claras" que era mala influencia para Tai Lung y toda la clase.

—Señor Shifu —lo saludó Shen, con aquella calma casi insolente tan característica de él. Como si el mundo fuera a postrarse a sus pies—. Vine por su hija, espero no le moleste.

Tigresa quiso arrojarle la mochila a Shen por ser tan… ¿Idiota? Sí, idiota era la palabra. En cuanto vio a Shifu volver a su sitio y abrir la puerta del copiloto, supo de inmediato que su respuesta era un "no" tan rotundo como la prohibición de juntarse con amistades mayores que, de seguro, recibiría antes de que la dejara en la casa. O eso creyó.

—Ve, si quieres ¡Pero derecho a la casa, Tigresa! —Advirtió, severo—. Llamaré para ver que estás ahí y dile a tu hermano que quiero hablar con él.

Otra vez, asintió. Asintió porque no sabía qué decirle.

Se paró de pie juntitas en la acera, como si en su vida hubiera roto un plato, y observó a Shifu cerrar nuevamente la puerta. Solo cuando comprobó que no sería él quien se fuera primero, se despidió de él lo más "agradecidamente" que pudo sin parecer falsa y cruzó la calle hacia donde Shen le esperaba. Por suerte, este no intentó ni siquiera abrazarla, solamente sonrió y le pasó el casco extra que llevaba consigo. Algo le dijo a Tigresa que el muchacho ya tenía toda la situación prevista, pues él nunca usaba casco.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

A Tigresa se le enrojecieron las mejillas, con los restos de la conversación de la noche pasada aún frescos en su mente, y sus manos se tensaron en torno a la cintura de Shen.

Hizo el amague de montarse a la moto, cuando las manos de Shen se dirigieron hacia su pecho. Desde el auto, Shifu todo lo que habría visto era como aquel chico le ajustaba el casco a su hija, pero a Tigresa casi se le cortó la respiración cuando los delgados dedos de él se deslizaron por su pecho, trazando el camino de la fina cadenita plateada que colgaba encima.

—Bonito —murmuró.

—Regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Algún chico tal vez? —Shen arqueó la ceja.

Tigresa se apartó un paso, un tanto incómoda. No le gustó el tono con el que le habló, ni la manera de mirarla. No le gustó nada.

—Shen, nos está viendo mi padre —se excusó—. Por favor…

—Claro, sube.

 **III**

Tigresa ingresó corriendo a la casa y dejó caer la mochila en la entrada para precipitarse hacia el teléfono de la mesita junto al sofá, que llevaba sonando incluso desde antes que llegó. Escuchó reír a Shen a sus espaldas, seguramente burlándose del porrazo que se dio contra la lámpara, pero procuró ignorarlo. Tal como imaginaba, la llamada era de Shifu, que inmediatamente comenzó a preguntarle donde estaba, con quien estaba, por qué había demorado en contestar y porqué sonaba tan agitada, esto último al borde de un colapso nervioso ya. Reírse en un momento así habría sido una sentencia de muerte, por lo que Tigresa contuvo el aire lo mejor que pudo y respondió a sus preguntas en un solo soplido.

Tal vez Shifu no tuviera madera de padre, pero sabía comportarse como uno cuando algo no le cuadraba… y era más que claro que no le cuadraba qué andaba haciendo su hija de quince años con uno de los amigos de su hijo mayor. Tigresa, con la calma que solía usar cuando Peng hacía berrinches, explicó que acababa de llegar porque se había demorado en un semáforo y que atendió apenas ingresó a la casa. Mentira. No había ningún semáforo que los demorara, pero eso Shifu no lo sabía. Silencio. Shifu no insistió, en lugar de eso, pidió hablar con Tai Lung.

—Fue a retirar a Peng de la guardería —mintió.

— _¿Estás sola, Tigresa?_ —Había desconfianza en la voz de su padre— _¿El chico está contigo o ya se fue?_

Tigresa enredó el cable del teléfono alrededor de su dedo índice, con la mirada fija en el muchacho parado bajo el resquicio de la puerta. Shen se veía tan… confiado. Carraspeó.

—No —mintió, otra vez—. Estoy sola. Me dejó y se fue.

— _Vale._

—Vale.

— _Te hablaré más tarde. Almuerza algo._

—Claro, Shifu.

Tras un momento de silencio, en el que ninguno de los dos se despidió, fue Shifu quien cortó y se sintió tan raro… no tenía ningún remordimiento de haberle mentido y eso, aunque se sentía bien, no le gustó. Ella no era una mentirosa. No habituaba mentirle a sus padres, ni siquiera a Mei Ling, a quien un día había hecho vudú para que se cayera de las escaleras. No, el hechizo vudú no funciono, de hecho, fue a ella a quien le dio pesadillas durante semanas. Un recordatorio para no meterse de nuevo con fuerzas cuyo poder superaba su comprensión.

Con el rostro enrojecido y la respiración aún agitada, Tigresa dejó el tubo en su sitio y se despatarró boca abajo en el sofá. Su cabeza dolía por el golpe que se dio contra la lámpara entre las prisas. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de Shen por la sala. Entonces, como un pantallazo, cayó en cuenta de que estaban solos.

No solos hablando por teléfono a las tres de la mañana, ni solos porque Tai Lung había subido para ir al baño. Solos _de verdad._ Sin nadie que hiciera ruido o que pudiera ver algún comportamiento extraño o sospechar algo.

—¿Me enseñas el culo a propósito?

Tigresa alzó la cabeza en un respingo, ayudándose con sus codos para ganar altura.

—¿Eh?

—La falda, niña.

Solo entonces, se percató de que con el ajetreo, la falda se le había subido unos cuantos centímetros más de lo debido y dejaba a la vista no solo sus muslos, sino un rastro de tela de algodón rosa que parecía tener bastante entretenido a Shen. Con las mejillas al rojo vivo, volteó en el sillón y se acomodó a jalones la ropa.

—¡Deja de verme el culo! —chilló—. ¡Atrevido!

—Lo que digas. A ver, hazme sitio.

—¿Eh?

—¿Pretendes tenerme de pie toda la tarde?

Tigresa no maldijo solo porque su padre le había enseñado que una señorita no dice malas palabras… y porque se sentía demasiado avergonzada para hablar siquiera. Giró, quedando con la espalda contra el respaldo, y se recargó en los cojines para incorporarse. Shen se sentó en el borde del sillón y recargó un brazo en el respaldo, quedado ligeramente inclinado sobre ella.

Se removió contra el mueble, incómoda.

Estaban mucho más cerca de lo que alguna vez habían estado y se sentía… raro, indebido. Estaba mal y ella no hacía esas cosas.

Sin embargo, por más que quiso, la voz simplemente no salió de sus labios y Shen tomó su silencio como una invitación, dejando caer las manos a los lados del cuerpo de ella y quedando reclinado encima. Tigresa quiso sonreír. Quiso sentirse coqueta, solo por esta vez, pero sentía el corazón demasiado acelerado como para relajarse. Los ojos del muchacho le parecieron más oscuros y al mismo tiempo, más brillosos, como si estuvieran empañados, y ella se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para decidir si eso en su estómago le gustaba o no.

—Nunca hemos estados tan solos —murmuró Shen.

—No… nunca.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Y mientras lo dijo, Shen llevó una mano hacia la coleta y jaló del elástico que la sostenía. La melena se le desparramó por el borde del sillón hasta el suelo. Tigresa se mordió el labio. No quería decirle lo incómoda que estaba. No quería que él supiera que podía notar que algo había cambiado en su entrepierna, debajo del pantalón. No era tonta. Sabía qué era eso y qué lo provocaba, pero estaba segura de que Shen no tenía idea siqueira de que ella aún no sabía besar y no pensaba ser ella quien se lo dijera. No quería que la viera como una niña pequeña.

No pudo responder.

Shen sonrió, una sonrisa ladeada que dejaba entrever más de mil intenciones, y se inclinó hasta posar sus labios en la mejilla de ella. Estaban fríos a comparación y húmedos, como si se los hubiera relamido antes. Tigresa exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones, con la vista fija en el techo, y los labios del muchacho trazaron un camino por su mandíbula hasta su barbilla. Lento, suave y cariñoso, como un mimo.

—Shen… —se quejó, incómoda.

—Shhh… no te estoy haciendo nada —él susurro. Su nariz acarició la mejilla sonrojada de Tigresa, con mimo, y sus labios posaron un casto beso allí— ¿Te molesta esto?

Tigresa no encontró voz para responder.

Asintió.

Últimamente asentía demasiado y hablaba poco.

—¿Por qué, nena?

Otro beso, esta vez, en su mandíbula. Toda su piel se sintió extraña, como si tuviera escalofríos, aunque comenzara a acalorarse. Era… nuevo, extraño, y no supo ponerle nombre. Más besos. En su pómulo, en su mejilla, su mandíbula, su cuello… y fue allí, donde por un momento creyó que se quedaría sin aire. Una mezcla de cosquillas y algo más, algo que se sentía bien, relajante. Como un sedante, que le hizo aflojar el agarre hasta el momento tenso en los hombros de Shen.

—¿Esto también te molesta? —insistió él.

Se elevó por encima de ella, apenas unos centímetros, y apoyó la frente en la de Tigresa. Su mirada se sentía tan… cálida, que por un momento se olvidó de qué era lo que le estaba preguntando. Se olvidó del por qué le molestaba tanto estar así y de repente, todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en besarlo. ¿Y si lo besaba? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Se daría cuenta que no sabía hacerlo o lo pasaría por alto? Las preguntas se agolparon en su mente y sus ojos, ansiosos, se posaron en los labios del chico. Quería besarlo. Quería que la besara.

Y por un momento creyó que lo haría.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los dos se moviera, el estruendo de un motor desde la vereda llamó su atención.

Tigresa se enderezó en el sillón por acto reflejo y Shen cayó de culo al suelo, dándose un buen golpe contra la mesita ratonera. No hubo tiempo para disculpas, ni para comentarios acerca de la sorprendente fuerza que acababa de demostrar que poseía. Él se colocó de pie y ella, con el rostro encendido, le arrebató la coleta de un brusco jalón. La puerta se abrió y Tai Lung ingresó a tiempo para ver a su mejor amigo sentado en uno de los sillones individuales y a su hermana, recogiéndose el cabello de pie en la sala.

Peng ingresó corriendo detrás de su hermano mayor y se lanzó a las piernas de Tigresa, chillando algo a lo cual ella no logró poner atención. Las manos le temblaban de los nervios cuando alzó al niño contra sus caderas.

—Y hasta que apareces —masculló, solo porque necesitaba decir algo.

Pelear, gritar, lo que fuera, pero que Tai Lung le hablara. Necesitaba convencer a su histeria de que su hermano no iba a sospechar nada. Sin embargo, él la ignoró. Sacó la cartera del bolcillo trasero del pantalón y del interior de esta, tomó un par de billetes que extendió en dirección a Shen.

—Ten, estúpido. Menudo favorcito el tuyo.

—Amigo, todo tiene un precio.

Tigresa alterno mirada entre ambos, mientras luchaba para mantener a Peng quieto en sus brazos.

—¿Qué favor? —curioseó.

—¿Te crees que este idiota te ha ido a recoger gratis? —Se mofó Tai Lung, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina—. ¡El imbécil le cobra hasta a su propia madre!

La sala quedó llena únicamente de la voz entusiasta de Peng.

Y mientras observaba a Shen guardar el dinero en el bolcillo de su pantalón, Tigresa sintió que algo se revolvía en el estómago. Pero esta vez, supo qué era.

—Vete —masculló.

—Oye, nena…

—Vete o gritaré a Tai Lung.

Pensaba hacerlo.

De repente, sentía tanta bronca, que la tentación de decirle a Tai Lung que Shen se había aprovechado de ella cosquilleó con malicia en su lengua.

La risa del chico llegó a sus oídos, ronca y relajada, como una mofa. Con la misma calma con la cual se presentó delante de Shifu diciendo que llegaba a buscarla, atravesó la sala y se acercó hasta quedar a un par de centímetros de distancia de ella. Demasiado cerca y con demasiada compañía, pero eso no pareció importarle.

—¿Qué le dirás? —Masculló, en un susurro que le acarició los labios—. ¿Qué te calentaste porque te apreté en el sillón?

Tigresa no cacheteó a Shen.

Una cachetada le hubiera sabido a poco.

El puñetazo que le propinó resonó de forma seca en la sala y de inmediato, comenzó a teñirle de un suave rojizo la piel. Shen rio, como si le hubieran contado un chiste, y se llevó una mano a la zona golpeada. Había sorpresa en su gesto, como si no pudiera creer que lo acababa de pasar, como si el hecho de que lo hubieran golpeado fuera algo insólito.

Peng se encogió en los brazos de su hermana, ocultando el rostro de la escena, y Tai Lung llegó corriendo con cara de haber visto un fantasma. La escena por sí sola no le hubiera dado ningún indicio de nada. Solo a su hermana, con el rostro rojo de ira, y a su amigo riendo como poseso mientras se sobaba el lado izquierdo del rostro, pero su expresión se recompuso de inmediato al ver la piel enrojecida en el rostro de Shen. Como si el hecho de que Tigresa golpeara muchachos fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Y a ustedes qué carajos les pasa? —reclamó—. ¿Qué le has dicho para que se enojara?

—Yo no he dicho nada, que tu hermana tenga un genio de mil demonios no es mi culpa.

Y Tigresa no lo desmintió.

 _Él no dijo nada._

Shen no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto. Con Peng en brazos y llevándose por delante el hombro de Shen, atravesó la sala en dirección a las escaleras. Escuchó que la llamaban, entre risas y bromas, e incluso una falsa amenaza de denunciarla por violencia doméstica. Pero Tigresa los ignoró y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su cuarto. Esa noche, no hubo llamadas.


End file.
